


Arcus Vis Vires

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Little Sisters, Loving Marriage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Thomas, Romantic Soulmates, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexy Times, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Weird Plot Shit, protective gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years into The Maze Trials, an attack on the main Wicked compound leaves Assistant Director Janson no choice but to send his 16 year old son Thomas and 14 year old daughter Imagine into the maze to put into motion a new set of trials with a new goal that turns the Glader's world upside down. When Imagine arrives in the box, her brother, Gally and Newt all remember her from before the maze and vow to protect her and give her a proper childhood. When she turns 16, Imagine finds out that Gally is destined to be her soul mate and the father of her child. Will she go forward with the plans that Wicked has made for her? Or will she and Gally make their own destiny going against everything they're told?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 1

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 1

Marcus Janson ran through the halls of the compound, his feet pounding against the bloodied floor where corpses of cranks and his colleague’s lay in pools of blood.

Carrying his launcher tightly against his chest he headed towards the small apartment that he shared with his son Thomas and young daughter Imagine.

He could only hope and pray that Thomas had managed to locate the bunker hidden in the walls of their apartment that was built if situations much like this would arise.

Wicked’s main compound had just been infiltrated by a swarm of cranks that managed to break past the fences and take out security and most of his colleagues. 

Turning down the corridor that led to their apartment, he reached the door and ducked inside breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the cranks hadn’t reached this part of the compound yet. 

 

As he neared the secret entrance to the bunker, he heard the soft cries of his young daughter and his breath caught in his throat when he spotted her curled up against her brother’s chest as he held her in his arms.

Her face was stained with tears before she bolted from her brother’s arms and launched herself into her father’s arms as soon as he put his launcher down.

Marcus held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed softly.

Thomas stood and joined their hug as they clung to each other as time seemed to slow to a dead crawl. 

Marcus and Thomas were able to quiet down the young girl before she promptly fell asleep in their arms. 

Thomas stroked his sister’s long brown hair and laid a sweet kiss on her temple before leaning his head on top of her much smaller one as he held her close. 

Speaking barely above a whisper, he looked over at his father with a questioning look.

“Everyone’s gone aren’t they? What’s going to happen to our experiments if there’s nothing left of Wicked?

Who’s going to take a stand and lead us?”

Marcus rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking down into his son’s big brown eyes. 

Both of his children had their mother’s eyes.

It was times like these that Thomas reminded him of her so much. 

Her determination to survive was an incredible thing and he knew his son would do what was expected of him to continue fighting for a cure. 

 

“When morning comes, we’ll gather all the survivors and do a head count. 

We’ll set to work with removing the corpses and moving to the compound in the west.

It’s very likely that it was spared seeing as how it was far away from all the destruction. 

The experiment must go on. What this means Thomas is that you and I will take the lead as the head of the trials.

We’ve only had a few subject deaths since we started the maze trial.

I know we planned on sending them to the scorch but I’m afraid we will never be able to make that a reality. 

That means that the maze will be the only trial and it will be permanent.

We need someone to be sent inside to the maze that will retain some type of information from here on the outside. And you know as well as I do that it will have to be you.

You were the one who came up with the blueprints for the maze so I think it’s only best that you carry out the new mission with the rest of the subjects.” 

 

Thomas nodded before lowering his gaze to his sister as his voice shook with sadness.

“Teresa died today, dad. 

She died on the operating table when we were performing the telepathy implant surgery a few hours ago. 

How will the experiment’s mission succeed if there’s no female to take her place? 

The mission is to have the subjects repopulate and create a new world of immunes but if there’s no female to repopulate with then how are we going to continue?”

Marcus sighed heavily and fixed his gaze on his young daughter who slept against her older brother’s chest peacefully. 

“There’s no other choice but to send your sister in with you.

She’s the only candidate that would survive the implant surgery and be able to be strong enough to survive living with you and the rest of the male subjects. 

I know we both never wanted this for her. But it’s the only choice. There are no other options. 

We’ll schedule the surgery as soon as you go into the maze.

She’ll join you a month later or so. I’m sorry Thomas, but we have to do this for the good of the cure.” 

 

Thomas’s eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his little sister who he clutched tightly to his chest before glaring up at their father.

“No. We can’t send her. You promised mom that you’d never send her into the experiments.

She’s so young dad. She just turned 14 years old. She’s too young to go into the maze.

I would die if something happened to her. She’s my baby sister and I won’t be able to protect her if I don’t even remember her.” 

Marcus’s eyes held a sadness that was deep and cut Thomas to the core as they both held each other’s gazes before looking down at the little Janson.

“Thomas she may be young now, but in a few years she’ll be old enough that it will be only natural for her to fall in love and have a family of her own. 

You all will be young, yes. You’ll be in your teens when she has her first child. And I never wanted my daughter to end up as a pregnant teenager but she is the only one who we can trust to do it.

She will be paired with a male subject who’s already been given the telepathy implant. 

He’s the same age as you. And I think you know who I’m talking about Thomas. 

You can’t deny that he was very taken with your sister when he was still here. They got along very well.

All of you did. And you’ll all be with your friends to start a new life together. 

And as for not knowing her, both you and her future lover are going to be able to retain some memories as to who she is upon entering the maze.

She will have most of her memories intact. It will take time for you all to figure out what you remember and what you do not. 

And I promise to send her with that locket that you’re mother made her so she could always remember us if she did get sent into the trials. 

I know this is difficult to process, but it needs to happen soon. 

As soon as we get the west compound up and running, we’ll schedule you for the surgery for the implant and the swipe and send you in the box.

Your sister will come a little while later. 

Just remember Thomas, you will always have each other. And I know you’re upset with me, but I love you. We will always be family and I will always be your father. 

And remember Thomas, Wicked is good.”

Thomas nodded stiffly with tears running down his cheeks as he repeated the phrase that he knew by heart as he held tightly to his younger sister.

“Wicked is good.”


	2. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 2

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 2

Two Months Later…

Darkness.

That’s all Imagine saw when she groggily came to in the shaking metal prison. 

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked around at her new surroundings as she tried to think of anything that she could remember that would explain why she was here.

Bits and pieces of memories flashed in her mind. 

The maze. Wicked. Subject A00 The Mother.

But one thought kept replaying over and over again in her head.

Find your brother.

Find Thomas.

As she felt the metal box rise higher and higher, she wondered where her brother was. 

Why did she have to be in this box alone? 

Curling up in the corner of the box with her knees pulled up to her chest, she rested her head on top of her knees and cried praying that wherever the box was taking her would get to its destination soon. 

 

Suddenly the box sped up and threw her from the corner, as her head hit the metal wall on the other side and she screamed in pain before pulling her knees tightly to her chest once again.

Letting out a whimper, she felt blood trickle down her face and into her long dark brown hair. 

The box slowed and jerked to a stop as she heard the sound of what she thought was doors creaking open and she heard various voices shouting to each other from above her.

Sunlight suddenly flooded the box making her cower further into herself as she felt someone wearing hard boots jump down beside her.

She heard a gasp before a boy with a strong accent stated the obvious.

“Bloody Hell, it’s a girl.” 

 

Newt was pretty damn sure he’d never seen a girl before in his life.

Especially not one as incredibly small as this one.

She had long dark brown hair and looked to have her ears pierced with tiny heart earrings. 

Her big brown doe eyes looked up at him with a look of sheer terror as she began to cry and whimper making his heart break into a thousand pieces.

Kneeling down beside her, he ignored the loud shouts of the rest of the Gladers above him as he took a closer look at the girl who strangely looked exactly like their newest greenie Tommy. 

Reaching out his hand he attempted to touch her but she backed away and cried harder as the tears fell down her cheeks.

It was then that he noticed that she had a long cut on her hairline that was bleeding profusely down onto her staining her bright pink sweatshirt and dark wash jeans. 

Newt felt another Glader jump down into the box and looked up to see it was Gally who scowled but then his expression turned into one of pure shock and confusion as he set his eyes on the young girl who was a shaking mess before them. 

 

Gally’s eyes never left the young girl who he knew all too well. 

When he had gone through the Changing he had seen her over and over again. 

Each memory of her was different. But he was always with her in one way or another. 

He had remembered that they had grown up together.

He had been friends with her and the greenie since they were small children. 

He had watched her grow and mature right before his very eyes.

He had thought about speaking to the greenie before the young girl’s arrival but the greenie seemed to not remember anything which made him think that maybe it was just a dream and the girl was a figment of his imagination.

But no. Here she was before him. 

Her cheeks stained with tears as she continued to sob and cower away from them. 

In that moment he vowed that he would never let anything happen to her again that would make her this terrified again. Just like in his memories, she would be with him no matter what.

He’d be damned if anyone ever laid a hand on her besides him and possibly the greenie who they called Thomas seeing as how they were always together in his memories.

Pushing Newt to the side, he leaned down and scooped the young girl into his arms and shushed her quietly as he rocked her from side to side and cradled her into his chest. 

The girl seemed to quiet slowly as she relaxed in his arms as if she remembered the feeling of being there before.

Looking down at her he watched as her eyes grew big and a small smile came onto her lips making his heart almost stop with the glee that he had found her once again. 

He could feel Newt and the other Gladers eyes on him as he held the girl tightly to him. 

But he paid them no mind as he grabbed the rope that had been thrown down into the box and gave a tug signaling for them to pull him up.

As soon as they were out of the box the other boys crowded around him eager to see the first and only girl to ever step foot in the Glade.

He turned away from them but then stopped as he spotted Thomas making his way through the crowd headed towards them with Chuck following close behind him. 

 

Newt stood in the box for a few moments stunned at what just happened. 

Did Captain Gally actually know the girl? 

No that was impossible. He had a dreadful personality.

He could never be friends with anyone much less someone so young and innocent.

Quickly climbing up out of the box he was shocked to find that the Gladers had formed a circle surrounding Gally and the girl who he still was holding tightly in his arms. 

The girl he noticed didn’t seem to mind and actually seemed to quiet down when Gally held her which he found quite odd in itself.

He made his way through the crowd and found that Thomas had entered the circle and moved slowly towards the girl keeping his eyes on her at all times.

Looking back and forth between the two, he saw that she most definitely looked exactly like him.

She had the same dark hair and the same big brown eyes. 

She was young though so could that mean she was his sister perhaps? 

Everyone watched with bated breath as Thomas stood in front of the girl his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

Suddenly everyone was shocked as Thomas’s eyes filled with tears as Gally placed the young girl into his arms as Thomas wrapped his arms around her tightly brushing back her matted hair and giving her kisses all over her face. 

Newt made a move towards them, but was surprised when Gally held his arm out effectively stopping him. 

Newt quirked an eyebrow before Alby made his way through the crowd and spoke in a deadly calm voice directed at Thomas and the girl.

“What the hell is this greenie?! Do you know her? Ain’t nobody comes up out of the box with any memories. It’s just not normal. Both of you explain yourselves right now!”

The young girl whimpered as Thomas held her tightly and Gally stepped in front of the two in a protective stance.

“Leave em alone, Alby. Of course they know each other.

I know them as well. I’ve seen them when I went through the Changing. It’s all here in my memories.

We all were close to them. I’ve seen all of us in a different place outside of here, laughing and having fun as a family.

I never talked about what I saw in the Changing but if I need to now then so be it.

Just leave them alone. 

Nobody touches the girl except me and Thomas. No exceptions or you’ll be personally thrown to the Grievers by me.”

Alby was about to shout again before Newt placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him quietly before they both nodded and Newt turned to Thomas and the girl who clung to each other for dear life as Thomas tried to comfort the girl who was crying softly. 

“Why don’t we let Tommy tell us who she is, eh? Then we’ll sort it out from there.” 

Everyone turned to Thomas as he lifted his head with a fierce look.

“She’s my baby sister and if anyone touches her except for me and Gally, you won’t live to see another day, am I clear?”

The rest of the Gladers looked around at each other before nodding and murmuring their agreement. 

Newt sighed and turned to Alby as they watched Thomas and Gally walk off and into the Homestead with Clint and Jeff following close behind. 

“This day just got a whole lot more bloody interesting…” 

Alby nodded and looked at his second in command with a shocked and slightly tired expression. 

“Ain’t that the shuckin truth…”


	3. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 3

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 3

Imagine clung to her brother as Gally and two other boys followed closely behind as they headed to what looked to be a house that was built poorly and looked like it would crash to the ground at any second.

“Great…Whoever built this shit needs to be laid off. And I hope they know if it falls on me and I lose a limb or something I’m totally going to sue their dumbasses.”

She muttered inside her head. 

She jumped slightly when Thomas and Gally looked at her sharply with confused expressions as Gally’s face morphed into a scowl as he looked anywhere but at her with a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

Once inside, her brother and the rest of their entourage took her upstairs to a small room with two beds inside and cabinets filled with medical equipment that stood on either side. 

Thomas laid her gently down onto the bed by the window before taking a seat right next to her by the side of her head.

Gally stood awkwardly off by the door as he leaned against the wall still slightly embarrassed that he had heard the girl’s voice inside his head announcing that his building skills were horrendous. 

He smirked lightly though at the fact that she was indeed a little firecracker. 

Even her brother wasn’t that outspoken.

But he smiled knowing that he himself was, they’d get along just perfectly as she settled into her new home in the Glade. 

 

Clint and Jeff got to work finding the necessary items needed for taking care of the nasty cut on her head before coming over and getting started checking her over. 

“That cut’s gonna need stitches, sweetheart.

You look like you haven’t eaten in a week and are really young. 

How old are you?”

Clint murmured as he took a closer look at the cut while Jeff threaded the needle. 

Imagine gulped as she eyed the needle reaching over and holding her brother’s hand squeezing it with all her might. 

Thomas rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand as he looked up and met Clint’s eyes. 

“She’s 14 I think. Right Immy?”

Imagine looked up into her brother’s eyes as he gave her a reassuring smile before she turned to Clint and nodded. 

“Yeah…I’m 14. I’m two years younger than Thomas. And I think Gally too…” 

 

Gally seemed to perk up when she said his name as he strode over and took a seat next to Thomas on the bed giving her a soft smile. 

“Yeah, Thomas and I are both sixteen. Gin always was the baby of the group besides Chuck.”

Jeff handed Clint the needle as his eyebrows rose as he glanced from Thomas to Gally.

“You keep calling her nicknames. Does she have an actual name?” 

Imagine scowled up at him before she rolled her eyes dramatically making Gally smirk proudly and Thomas chuckle. 

“Yeah, my name’s Imagine. 

My brother and Gally are the only ones who call me by those names. The rest of you will have to just call me something else. 

You only get nickname privileges if I have a history with you.” 

Clint quirked an eyebrow at the young girl’s witty response before he locked eyes with her and held up the needle.

“Well sweetheart, this is going to hurt like hell.

So I suggest you grab onto your brother or Gally because it’s going to take me a few minutes to sew you up. 

Just remember to stay very still. If you don’t I’m going to have to enlist Gally to help hold you down while I finish this, good that?”

He waited until she gave a little nod and grabbed both her brother and Gally’s hands and squeezed her eyes tightly shut just as he pierced her skin with the tip of the needle and began pulling the thread in and out sewing the cut closed.

She whimpered as tears started to spring from her eyes from the pain, but relaxed slightly as Thomas leaned down and whispered soothing words to her while Gally squeezed her hand letting her know he was there. 

 

It took Clint ten minutes to finishing stitching up the large cut on her head. 

All the while as her tears fell, Thomas and Gally worked together to bring her as much comfort as possible. 

Clint washed his hands and turned back to the young girl with a stern look on his face.

“I’m going to go tell Alby and Newt that you’re not to go through trying out jobs until that cut’s fully healed.

You need to rest as much as possible.

Thomas and Gally, I’m holding you two responsible if anything happens where it doesn’t heal correctly or any problems arise. 

You saw how I cleaned it and bandaged her up. You two will have to do the same thing every day about twice a day until it’s fully healed to keep it from getting infected. 

I’ll leave you three here. Try not to cause any trouble while we’re gone.

I’d prefer to have this room left in the same condition that is right now when we get back.”

All three of them nodded as Clint and Jeff left the room closing the door behind them. 

 

As soon as the door closed and they heard the med jack’s footsteps retreating down the hall, Thomas and Gally quickly turned their focus to the young girl who had sat up and was glaring daggers at the door. 

“Easy there, sunshine. You looked like you were going to shuckin murder the poor slinthead’s.” 

Gally chuckled as Thomas checked his sister for any other signs of injury.

Imagine batted away Thomas’s hands and shot them both a look that clearly said “cut the bullshit”. 

“Yup…still the same as always. You being a little punky sass master is always appreciated, Im.”

Thomas muttered under his breath making Imagine give a snort of laughter before she turned to Gally and gave him a shy smile. 

“I remember bits and pieces of everything, but I don’t really know you that much. 

I know that you’re someone I knew but I can’t remember how or where we met.

I was hoping maybe you could hang out with me and we could figure this whole thing out.” 

Thomas’s smile faltered as he heard his baby sister say that she wanted to hang out with the big brute known as Gally but softened when he saw the look of curiosity and happiness that shone in her big brown eyes. 

He decided that if it was Gally that she wanted, it was Gally that she would have. 

After all who was he to stop her from spending time with someone who clearly meant her no harm.

He glanced over at the door debating on how exactly he was going to explain everything to Newt who had quickly become his best friend upon his arrival in the Glade. 

Looking back over to where Gally and Imagine were talking animatedly, he smiled before giving them a wave and walking out of the room and off to find his very confused best friend. 

Gally’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Imagine’s eyes light up with happiness and when her tinkling laughter filled the air. 

She was so perfect. He knew she was young, but seeing as how there was no way out of the maze that they had found, he could wait while she grew and matured as she got older.

His heart was set on making her his though. 

He knew it in his heart that she was the girl that was meant for him. And he knew she knew it as well. 

He could tell by the way a light pink blush lit up her cheeks anytime he complimented her or when she grew shy when he touched her. 

One day, when she was ready, he would make her his in every way possible.

He smiled happily at the thought of being with her forever here in the Glade.

He always did see the Glade as his forever home ever since he had arrived with the original ten boys.

Looking into her big brown eyes that held the look of pure innocence, he knew that he would make this her home too. 

Because home was indeed, wherever they were together.


	4. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 4

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 4

Thomas ambled through the Glade trying to pinpoint his best friend’s location, but couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. 

He knew him and Newt liked to hang out in the deadheads whenever they could and figured he might be in his favorite tree that he could keep an eye on everything in the Glade while relaxing.

Stepping into the deadheads he maneuvered his way through the fallen limbs and wet leaves until he reached the tree that Newt had claimed as his own. 

Looking up he was surprised to not only find Newt on one of the higher up branches, but Alby also who seemed to notice his approach first. 

The corners of Alby’s mouth turned upwards slightly as he raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well are you going to shuckin come up or not? Don’t just stand there like a piece of klunk, Thomas.”

Newt gave a small snort of laughter as he smirked down at his best friend who was scaling the tree and quickly took a seat beside him on the branch. 

 

“So….” 

Alby drawled as they gazed out at the horizon. 

“Yes, so….Tommy’s got a baby sister, eh?” 

Newt murmured as he smirked over at his best friend who merely scratched the back of his head and gave him a small smile back.

“Guilty as charged.”

Alby and Newt burst out laughing at his honest confession as Newt leaned over and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“You don’t need to bloody worry, Tommy. No one’s going to do anything to the little bean.

She’s perfectly safe here with us. 

She’ll make a fine Glader girl as time goes on. I can tell she’s going to be a sweet little thing.” 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief before rolling his eyes.

“Don’t let her fool you. She surpasses Minho in the title for sass master on any given day. 

She can be really sarcastic at times too.”

Alby and Newt chuckled and patted him on the back lightly.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to handle her just fine. 

She can’t be all that bad. She’s just a wee little thing

. She looks exactly like you, it’s almost as if you could be bloody twins.” 

 

Alby nodded in agreement, his eyes shining with mirth.

“She’s definitely cute. 

She’s going to give us all a run for our money when she gets a few years older and starts wanting a boyfriend.

I have a feeling all of the guys are going to be vying for a chance with her.

We’ll have to beat them away with a shuckin stick.” 

Thomas paled at the thought of his sister getting older and wanting to have a boyfriend but was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Newt’s voice.

“You know what’s really odd is Captain Gally has already seemed to taken a liking to her. I think we’ll have to keep an eye on that while she’s still young. 

She’s too young for any type of romance yet. She needs a chance to be a kid for a year or two more before we start thinking about letting her out of our sight. 

Tomorrow morning we’ll hold a gathering and lay down some ground rules for having proper manners around her. 

She’s going to need to be treated differently than the rest of us because she’s a girl and also very young. 

We’ll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements for her as well seeing as how I doubt you’d want her sleeping with all of the rowdy boys around her.” 

Thomas nodded before Alby added to Newt’s train of thought. 

“I’ll tell you one thing though. If anyone so much as lays a hand on her in a threatening or inappropriate way, they’ll be sleeping with the Grievers. No exceptions.”

Thomas and Newt nodded in agreement before they climbed down out of the tree and set off towards the med jack building where the young Glader girl was resting with Gally still not leaving her side. 

When he walked in he was surprised to see that his sister lay propped up against the headboard with Gally lying right next to her as they talked quietly with one another.

Newt cleared his throat loudly making them all jump as he made his way over and stood next to where Imagine lay looking up at him with a shy look.

Gally scowled as Newt raised an eyebrow at him before Newt raised his hand and pointed his thumb towards the door with a slight incline of his head.

Gally knew better than to get on Newt’s bad side so he gave a small smile to Imagine before reluctantly rising from the bed and stalking out the door. 

 

Turning back to the young girl who was looking wistfully at the door he glanced over at Thomas who met his eyes and shrugged.

He definitely didn’t like Gally’s attachment to the young girl so soon after her arrival. 

She was young and still had her childlike innocence about her making him feel protective over her much like Thomas did.

As far as he was concerned he officially decided that he would adopt her as his baby sister as well knowing that Alby would feel the same. 

Taking a seat beside her on the bed his eyes softened as she turned back to him giving him the doe eyed look that she gave him back in the box.

“Hello, little bean. My name’s Newt.

I’m one of the leaders here in the Glade. 

Your big brother’s one of my best friends and I promised him I’d help him take good care of you.

I think Alby and I will be adopting you as our baby sister as well if you don’t mind. 

I was thinking after you rest a bit here, that you could come with me and I’d give you a tour of the Glade so you can feel a little more at ease around us. 

You never have to worry about any of us hurting you in any way.

I can tell you that already everyone here has fallen completely and utterly in love with you and that we’d never do anything that would cause you even the slightest bit of pain.

You can rest assured that you’re safe here now with us and that we’ll take good care of you for the rest of your days. 

I’m going to sort out a place for you to sleep tonight and give you and your brother some time to catch up seeing as how it’s been a while since you’ve been around one another, good that?”

Imagine nodded and gave Newt a shy smile as he patted her leg gently before getting up and leaving to go about his duties. 

 

Turning to her brother, she looked up at him with a nervous expression. 

“Is what he said true, big brother? 

He really doesn’t mean any harm? 

Gally said that all the boys would be trying to get to me because I’m the first and only girl who’s ever been here…I’m scared that someone’s going to hurt me…”

Thomas’s eyes darkened momentarily as his hands clenched into fists at the thought of someone ever laying a hand on his baby sister but he immediately calmed down when he noticed that all he seemed to be doing is riling her up further.

Taking her hand in his he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. 

“No one’s going to do anything to you, Immy. 

Newt, Alby, Gally and I will be watching out for everywhere you go. Which means that you won’t be leaving our sight ever. 

And if you do, you’ll be in very big trouble, understood?”

He asked as he gave her a stern look that could only come from a big brother. 

Imagine nodded tiredly before giving him a smile as her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion.

The ride up in the metal box and the excitement of her arrival had worn her down until there was no energy left in her entire body.

Thomas gave her hand a squeeze as his eyes fell on the bloody stains all over her clothes. 

“Take a nap now and when you wake up later I’ll take you and keep watch while you take a shower and we’ll give Newt the task of finding some clothes small enough to fit you, okay little one?”

Imagine barely nodded before her exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Thomas smiled softly as he watched her sleep and gave one last kiss to her forehead before getting up and walking quietly out the door and shutting it behind him softly.

Looking up he saw that Gally was standing right outside with his arms crossed over his chest with a worried expression. 

“She asleep now?” 

Thomas nodded as Gally fell into step beside him as they made their way downstairs to get back to work.

“Yeah, she is. She’s exhausted and more than a little frightened at having all of us guys around her. But I think she’ll pull through and settle in just fine.”

Gally nodded before glancing over his shoulder back up the stairs where the young girl was sleeping soundly. 

“She’s strong. Stronger than the rest of us even. 

I know she’ll do just fine.

Come on, let’s get back to work for a few hours and check on her in a few. She’ll probably be out for the rest of the day I think.

All we can do now is just carry on and help ease her into this as best as possible.” 

Thomas gave a nod of agreement before they parted ways and went back to their duties in the Glade.


	5. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 5

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 5

Sleep never felt so good as Imagine turned over on her side; her long brown hair falling in front of her face shielding her from the new world that she had been unfortunately placed into. 

Just as she was about go into a nice dream, she heard the sound of the door being thrown open and multiple heavy footsteps making their way to where she lay in bed. 

She heard what sounded like Newt, Alby and her brother chuckling before she a large heavy something drop down on top of her taking the air right out of her lungs.

Her eyes blinked open as she took in her surroundings only to come face to face with her doofus of a brother who grinned like an idiot down at her.

“Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakkie little sister!!!! It’s time for your first ever tour around the Glade with Newton!!!” 

 

Glaring daggers up at her brother she made to push him off of her only to be held back down as he continued to taunt her. 

“Thomas get your butt off of me right now or I swear to fucking God I’m going to punch you in your fucking face!”

Newt and Alby burst out laughing as Thomas scowled down at his sister before sitting back on his knees at the end of the bed. 

“Watch your mouth, Immy. I swear it’s so unladylike for you to be using such a colorful vocabulary at such a young age.”

Turning to Gally he narrowed his eyes at him to which Gally merely quirked an eyebrow at.

“This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn’t been such a smartass and taught her to curse when she was little she would still be a sweet innocent little girl who would never use such foul language…” 

Gally smirked and looked down at Imagine with pride shining in his eyes. 

“Shuck off, Thomas. Even if I didn’t curse around her when she was little she still would’ve ended up as the fucking badass that she is. 

You can’t say that you aren’t at least a little proud of how awesome she turned out to be.”

Imagine blushed at his words as she looked over to where her brother was observing her with a soft look.

“Point taken. She’s growing up so fast. I remember when she was just a little thing and would follow me and you around wherever we went. 

Now she’s a big girl and can take care of herself. I can’t believe my baby sister is going to be getting older…” 

 

They all looked down at her with a tenderness that could only be explained as love before Newt broke the mood by clapping his hands together bring everyone out of their thoughts. 

“Alright love, up and out of that bed you go. 

We’ve got the whole bloody Glade to show you today before it gets dark so let’s get a move on.

As for the rest of you, try and stay out of trouble until dinner.

I was told Frypan’s making a special meal in honor of our little bean here. 

Her welcome bonfire will have to wait until tomorrow night seeing as how we didn’t really have a chance to prepare for it today.” 

Imagine went to get out of bed and stumbled slightly as several pairs of hands reached out to grab her from falling.

She gave a nervous laugh before she went to stand next to Newt who slung his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her out the door.

Gally made to follow them, but Newt shot him a look over his shoulder. 

“Gally I swear if I see you anywhere near her in the next couple of hours I’m going to lock you in the bloody slammer for the rest of the night. 

You’ve spent quite enough time with Gin today and I’ve bloody had enough of it.

It’s time for the rest of us to get to know her without you constantly following her wherever she goes like a frickin lost puppy.” 

 

Gally glared daggers at Newt as he led the young girl away from them and down the stairs for her tour.

He despised the fact that everyone thought he was going to do anything even slightly inappropriate with her while she was still so young.

He shook his head and glanced back up at the door before looking over at Thomas. 

Thomas shot him a sympathetic look in complete understanding of how frustrated Gally must be right now.

He knew that his sister was meant for Gally and that the former bully of the Glade would have to wait a few years for Imagine to get older before he could even begin to tell her how he felt about her. 

Stalking off down the hallway, Gally made his way down the stairs and out to the front porch of the Homestead. 

He watched from a distance as Newt walked Imagine around the Glade showing her everything and answering any of her questions. 

He felt a pull inside his heart to be right there beside her, and needing to be the one to show her everything about her new home but knew he had to settle for just watching as Newt laughed and joked with the young girl who had stolen his heart.


	6. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 6

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 6

Two Years Later

Imagine sat in her favorite tree high above the Glade surveying the Gladers as they worked. 

It had been two years since she arrived at the age of 14 in the Glade as the second youngest Glader and the only female to ever be sent to the Glade.

In two years, she had grown up from the scrawny fourteen year old girl to a tough as nails 16 year old woman.

Her hair was so long it touched the small of her back and had acquired reddish highlights from long day working in the sun. 

Her face was slimmer with perfectly sculpted eyebrows, a small button nose, and full pink lips and eyes were still the same chocolate brown as her brother’s to everyone’s relief.

Gally always told her that they were the type of eyes that you could fall into and never return.

Her body was thin but shapely with an hour glass figure and her breasts were large and full that made her light blue singlet tight and slightly uncomfortable. 

Her hips had filled out as did the curve of her bottom giving her a nice sized ass that made all the male Gladers stop and stare. 

Her limbs were long and lean much like her brother.

She would’ve made a good runner if her gang of protectors allowed it. 

But instead she ended up working in the gardens alongside Newt. 

Around her neck she still wore the silver locket that her father had sent her into the glade with. 

She often looked at the picture inside wondering where her mother and father were, even shedding a few tears about the fact that she may never know. 

 

The sun was going to set soon and she could smell Fry’s cooking from where she was perched in the tree as she waited patiently for the other Gladers to be finished with their work for the day and for her brother and Minho’s arrival back into the Glade. 

Thomas spent long hours in the maze with Minho searching for a way out refusing to believe that the Glade was all there was to this life.

Over the years that Imagine had spent in the Glade she had remembered bits and pieces of her life before she arrived in the box.

She often tried to dissect every memory to try and figure out the truth behind the maze so maybe her brother and the rest of Gladers would stop hoping for a way out when none was going to be found. 

 

She felt a small push in her mind and smiled as her best friend’s voice filled her head. 

“Im, it’s almost time for dinner. Where are you?

I’m almost done for the day. Come meet me before dinner. I want to talk to you about something.” 

Imagine smiled and gave a mental nod. 

“Sure thing, Captain. I’m in the Deadheads if you must know. What do you want to talk about?”

She felt a wave of anxiousness from Gally and frowned wondering what could be causing him to act like that.

“It’s nothing. I just thought we could maybe catch up about our days before your brother and Newt come find us.” 

She snorted with laughter at the fact that he was trying to sneak around from Newt and her brother but knew he would never succeed.

Her brother and Newt were the most overprotective guys in the Glade and Alby had more or less become a parental figure to her. 

Gally was the most protective of them all though. 

He always managed to stay right by her side no matter where she went.

It also helped that whenever they weren’t near each other, they could talk telepathically to one another so it at least felt like they were together. 

 

Her eyes softened into a wistful expression when she thought about how she and Thomas could talk that way as well. 

It always put her at ease knowing that whenever he was in the maze they still had a way to communicate back and forth with each other. 

Just as her thoughts turned to her brother, the man of the hour’s voice popped into her head.

“Hey Immy, I’m back. Where are you?

Newt said he hasn’t seen you in over an hour. You know I don’t like it when you take off by yourself.

How am I supposed to make sure you’re safe if none of us can find you?”

He scolded making her roll her eyes in annoyance. 

“I’m fine Tommy. I was just talking to Gally.

He said he wanted to meet before dinner to talk.” 

Thomas didn’t respond for a few minutes making her question whether or not he had passed out from sheer exhaustion yet. But just when she was about to climb out of her tree; his voice sounded once again, this time with hesitance.

“So he hasn’t talked to you yet? 

Shank was supposed to tell you everything by now.

Well, I guess you better get a move on and meet him so he can finally tell you.

I’ll see you at dinner. Don’t do anything stupid or I’ll send Newt to check on you.”

Imagine’s face scrunched up in confusion as she barely processed her brother’s words.

“What do you mean do something stupid? It’s just me and Gally, Thomas. What on earth do you think we’re going to do?” 

Thomas let out a quiet chuckle that echoed in her mind.

“I’m just looking out for you baby sis. Calm down.

And Newt is telling me to tell you to get out of that fucking tree before you break your neck.” 

 

Imagine scowled as she spotted Thomas and Newt standing with their arms crossed over their chests giving her a look from the porch of the Homestead. 

“Yeah well tell Newtie to not get his panties in a twist, alright? I’m coming down now anyways. 

I’ll see you two at dinner after I find out what the huge secret everyone’s apparently keeping from me is.”

Thomas nudged Newt as they both smiled and waved before heading off in the direction of the mess hall.

“Love you Immy. Be good for Gally.

And please try and keep an open mind.” 

She smiled and waved back before climbing swiftly out of the tree and sauntering off in the direction that Gally’s workshop was. 

She was curious now about what the big secret was that apparently everyone knew about but her. 

Momentarily she blushed thinking that perhaps Gally was going to confess that he had feelings for her as more than a friend. 

But then shook her head ridding herself of the thought knowing that she may want him to see her as more, but that she would never have a chance with the Builder who had stolen her heart. 

As she walked she spotted Gally’s workshop up ahead and smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend after a long day in the Glade. 

He always knew just how to make her feel better even when she was so exhausted she couldn’t see straight. 

Glancing up at the red and orange sky, she smiled to herself before she reached for the door and silently crossed her fingers that maybe one day, the guy of her dreams would feel the same way for her as she did him.


	7. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 7

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 7

Gally paced anxiously inside his workshop trying to figure out exactly how he was going to tell the girl that was destined to be his soulmate that he loved her.

His life in the Glade was all about order and maintaining that order with strict rules and getting everyone to follow his directions. 

He was known as an intimidating figure in the Glade and it was no secret that many of the younger boys feared him and did anything to stay out of his way. 

Right now he was attempting to block his worried thoughts from reaching Imagine who would be here any minute expecting to have a normal conversation with him that was going to turn out to be anything but normal. 

He wanted this conversation to go smoothly.

He thought back to two years ago when she arrived here shortly after her older brother and how when their eyes met for the first time, he knew immediately that she was the one who he’d spend the rest of his life with. 

 

He had watched her grow up right before his eyes as the years passed by and he knew all of them were proud of how strong of a young woman she had turned into. 

She was tough as nails and he took a great sense of pride knowing that her being that way was his doing.

He had taught her everything he knew and remembered from before the Glade and when he arrived here.

She was a good student and learned quickly always able to pick up a skill almost instantly.

In the years that they had spent together in the Glade, he had become her protector, the shoulder she cried on, and most importantly her best friend for life. 

Somewhere along the way, he had wondered if her feelings had changed when it came to him as he noticed the faint blush that had always appeared on her cheeks had faded as she became more and more comfortable with him.

He was silently praying to whatever higher powers existed outside of the Glade that she would keep an open mind and maybe in time return his feelings with ones of her own.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he froze when he heard the door to the workshop opening before the princess of the Glade herself stepped hesitantly inside as she shut the door quietly behind her. 

 

Gally felt his hands become sweaty as he rubbed them on the top of his cargo shorts before taking a deep breath and putting on a huge smile as she came over and gave him the usual big hug that she only reserved for him. 

As he wrapped his arms around her small body, he pulled her close and buried his head into her neck relishing in the close contact from the woman that he had completely and utterly fallen in love with.

“You okay, Captain?”

She whispered as he held her tighter trying to find the right words to say but finally gave up staying silent while giving a slight shake of his head. 

Imagine pulled back and looked up at her best friend with a look of concern as she wondered what was making him act like this.

Gally squeezed his eyes shut before opening them slowly and taking a deep breath as he took both of her hands in his and led her over to his work bench where he lifted her gently up to perch on the edge while he stood in front of her.

“Im, we need to talk. I…need to tell you something.”

 

Imagine’s heart stuttered as she looked up into the green eyes that she knew better than her own as she swallowed hard wondering if she had done something wrong. 

She braced herself for the worst and nodded as she let out a shaky breath of her own.

“Is this about the secret that everyone knows about but me? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

Gally’s eyes widened before he stepped in between her legs and brushed a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear making her lean into his touch.

“No, Im. You didn’t do anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually…” 

Imagine blushed as he ran his thumb across her cheek and down her jawline as he leaned in close to her. 

“Spit it out then, Gally.”

She whispered as he glanced down at her lips as he spoke softly.

“Imagine I’ve been keeping a secret from you since you were little.

I’m sorry I never told you but Thomas wouldn’t let me until you grew up and were old enough to understand.

But now you’re a beautiful woman instead of a frightened little girl and I feel like I can’t keep this from you any longer…” 

 

She felt her own eyes widen as she studied his face intently not taking her eyes of him for second. 

“Tell me…Please…” 

She breathed before he took both sides of her face in his hands as his lips hovered only centimeters above her own. 

“Imagine Janson, I have been in love with you since the day I met you. 

I’ve known since the first time I saw you that you were the only one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. 

You’re not just my best friend. You’re everything to me. 

We’re soulmates. That’s why they paired us together at Wicked.

We were never meant to be friends. 

We were meant to be lovers. 

I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but Imagine I can’t stop myself any longer.

I love you completely, madly, truly, deeply.

My heart and soul are yours for the rest of our lives.”

Before he could breathe another word, she smashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her in a fiery embrace that was years in the making.

He stilled for a moment in shock before he closed his eyes and lost himself in her. 

This was it.

This was the moment that he had waited his entire life for. 

She was finally his. His soulmate. His everything. 

Eventually both of them pulled back as they breathed heavily trying to catch their breath as their foreheads rested against one another. 

Gally couldn’t help kissing her again. 

And again and again. 

He doubted that he would ever get tired of feeling her lips against his as they continued to solidify their bond that would last over several lifetimes. 

Little did they know, that Wicked had plans for them that would change the course of their lives and everyone’s lives that dwelled in the Glade.

It started with one kiss.

It put into motion the beginning of a story that would shape the future of life as they knew it, whether it would have a fairytale ending, only time would tell.


	8. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 8

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 8

Gally and Imagine lay with their body’s facing each as they remained tangled in each other’s arms long after the sun set. 

They were so lost in one another that they jumped in fright when the sound of banging was heard on the workshop’s front door as they both heard the angry voice of Thomas resonating throughout the small room.

“Gally open this fucking door right now or I swear I’m going to kick it down! 

I know my sister’s in there and I know you two have been left alone for way too long.

The entire Glade has been sick with worry seeing as Imagine disappeared hours ago! We thought she may have been hurt or worse. 

Now get both of your asses out here right now before I come in there and force you out!”

Gally’s eyes widened as he looked down at his now girlfriend as all the color had completely drained away from her face leaving her scared shitless. 

Imagine ran to the door and flung it open to reveal her older brother who was practically frothing at the mouth with anger. Taking hold of her arm he pulled her down the stairs and out into the woods where Newt grabbed her and held her tightly as Alby shined a lantern down onto them all with a fierce look in his eyes. 

 

Thomas then stalked into the workshop and punched Gally right in the jaw making him fly back and hit the wall hard. 

Imagine screamed their names with tears pouring out of her eyes. 

She made to run to her brother and Gally but was held back with Newt who only shushed her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her against his chest. 

Alby looked down at his younger sister and nodded his head back towards the Homestead.

“Newt, take Im back to the Homestead for the night. I have a feeling that Thomas will want to have her stay with him tonight.”

Newt gave a nod before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the woods whispering softly to her.

“Come on, love. 

I think it’s time for us to go. 

Let your brother and Gally work it out for themselves.”

Imagine sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“But Tom just broke the rules. 

He hurt Gally. That equals a night in the slammer.” 

 

“Yes and no.

He did technically break them, but Alby and I understand that he’s just doing what he thinks is right.

And right now what he thinks is right is to be protective of his baby sister.

And we can’t bloody blame him for that, now can we?”

Imagine shook her head and glared at the ground. 

“Gally didn’t hurt me, Newt. 

He just told me about how he loved me and how we’re meant to be together. How is that considered wrong?”

Newt was silent for a moment as they came to a stop on the porch of the Homestead. 

Looking down at her he spoke in a no nonsense tone. 

“No that wasn’t wrong. 

What was wrong was that he kept you to himself without any supervision for hours on end and didn’t let anyone know where you were. 

It’s a Godsend that Tom remembered that you said you were going to talk to Gally. 

He wasn’t worried until you missed dinner and then we all were worried because that’s not like you.

And then we noticed Gally missing as well and you can see how that may have been a situation where things could get misinterpreted.” 

 

Imagine’s eyes widened as a blush overtook her entire face before she ducked her head in embarrassment.

“You thought we…?” 

Newt only nodded before he hooked two fingers underneath her chin and raised her head so she looked into his eyes. 

“You have to understand that you’re not just Tom’s baby sister, love. 

You’re a little sister to all of us. 

You may have grown and matured over the years but you’re nowhere near ready for that particular step. 

I know Gally loves you but he has to understand that you’re still younger and more inexperienced than any of us. 

Sometimes he has to be reminded to slow down so you can learn the right way of doing things instead of rushing into something that may not happen in the way that you would’ve wanted it to happen if you had known better.” 

 

Imagine nodded slowly finally understanding why her brother was so angry with Gally.

She silently confessed to herself that if her brother and the others hadn’t stopped them, she probably would have gone farther than she was ready for tonight. 

She knew that being the only girl in the Glade that she would find one of the guys attractive and worthy enough to fall in love with and settle down.

But she knew Newt was right when he said that if she had gone that far tonight she would’ve regretted it almost immediately knowing that she and Gally had just confessed their feelings to each other without even really spending any time in a relationship yet. 

Newt watched as the gears turned in her head as she finally realized the seriousness of the situation. 

He smiled softly at her knowing that she was old enough now that she could grasp situations much easier than when she was younger.

Even though she acted mature for her age, he knew she was still very innocent to the ways of the Glade and what lay beyond the walls. 

Newt and the other boys never talked to her about the deaths that had happened as a result of the Grievers in the maze but as Newt stood on the porch looking out over the Glade, he knew that change was coming to the Glade sooner rather than later. 

He could feel it in the way the wind whipped fiercely through the trees almost as if the maze was whispering warnings of the danger that had yet to arrive in their little slice of Paradise.

 

Just then they were both pulled out of their thoughts when Thomas appeared and stepped up onto the porch looking exhausted as he nodded to Newt before holding out his hand to his sister with a small smile. 

“Come on, little one. Time for bed.

Newt, thank you for watching out for her while I had a little chat with our favorite Builder.

I think it’s time we all got some rest and figure out everything tomorrow.” 

Imagine placed her small hand in his before turning around and blowing a kiss to Newt who pretended to catch it and place it on his cheek. 

“Love you, my little she bean.” 

He called over his shoulder as he walked off to his hammock in the shade of the trees.

Thomas smiled and led her down the hallway to his room where as soon as he closed the door, he raced over and scooped her up into his arms as he held her tightly to him rocking her back and forth just like he did when she was little. 

“Damnit, Immy you scared me tonight.

I was so scared when you didn’t show up for dinner. 

You never do that. 

That’s when I remembered you were with Gally. 

I waited for over two hours for you after dinner and you still weren’t back so I grabbed Newt and Alby and decided to go find you myself. 

I’m sorry if I scared you, I promise I wasn’t really mad at you.

I was just worried if you were okay.

It was more Gally’s fault than yours. He’s one of the oldest Gladers here and he should’ve known better than to keep you with him for so long without telling the rest of us. 

Not to mention I saw how his bed sheets were wrinkled and he was laying under the covers. 

Your clothes were all rumpled too. 

That’s when I guess I lost it. All I could think about was him putting his hands on you and all I could see was red.” 

 

Imagine clung to him tightly as realized how it must have looked like Gally and her had done more than just kissing and instantly felt bad knowing that her brother and the others had been so worried about her. 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I guess I just lost track of time and all I could think about was being there with him and how it felt to be in his arms. 

I never meant to scare you. And you’re right. I know Gally loves me but I think I’ve realized that I definitely am not ready for THAT yet. Even though a big part of me felt like I wanted to…” 

Thomas pulled back and looked down at her with a knowing look as he backed up so he fell onto the bed with her pulled into his lap. 

“It’s alright, Immy. It’s completely normal to feel like that. 

You’re old enough to start to have those feelings.

But I’m glad you recognized that you’re not quite ready yet. 

And that’s totally okay. No one says you have to be ready yet. 

It’s completely up to you when you are ready to make that step. But just know that Newt and I aren’t going to be letting you out of our sight for a very long time.

Nor are you going to be allowed to be completely alone with Gally for now. He needed to be reminded of the limits that come with falling in love with my baby sister.”

She nodded and gave him a small smile before looking up at her older brother with a questioning look.

“Tommy have you ever felt that way about a girl?” 

Thomas stilled for a moment before he shut his eyes tightly as memories flooded his mind.

Opening his eyes he looked down at her with sadness filling his chocolate eyes. 

He swallowed hard before looking away and giving a small nod. 

“Yeah…I have.”

Imagine scrunched up her face in confusion.

“What happened to her?” 

He let out a heavy sigh before meeting her gaze with a stern look.

“She died on the operating table while I was implanting the same implant into her brain that’s in yours, mine and Gally’s.” 

Imagine’s eyes widened as she wracked her brain trying to remember the mysterious girl that he was talking about but immediately dropped the subject when he gave her a look that clearly said that he wasn’t going to talk about it anymore. 

Letting out a sigh of her own she climbed under the covers in her brother’s bed like he had done moments before as he held out his arms to her.

Scooting over, she curled into her older brother’s side as he wrapped his arms around her protectively as memories of the past took over his mind as he thought of his baby sister who had taken the place in his heart that only Teresa had occupied years before.

She was the only family that he had and he held her above anyone in his entire life, because as the saying goes, blood was most definitely thicker than water.


	9. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 9

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 9

The next morning, Imagine awoke to an empty bed as she uncurled her body stretching with a large yawn.

Running her fingers through her messy hair, she grabbed her brother’s brush off of the bedside table and attempted to straighten her dark brown locks.

Just as she was finishing untangling a large knot, she heard a soft knock sound on the door as she called a quick “come in”.

The door opened to reveal Newt whose hair was messy and sticking up in every direction from him rolling around in his sleep. 

“Morning love.” 

He murmured as he scratched his bare chest before sticking his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants while he leaned against the door frame.

Imagine shook her head and giggled lightly at his unruly appearance and quirked an eyebrow at him as she made her way over to stand in front of him. 

“What is it with you guys and not wearing shirts? You’d think you’d have a little more respect for the only girl in the Glade.” 

 

Newt scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he gave her a look full of boredom.

“You’ve known all of us since you were born, Gin. I’m pretty sure I have some distinct memories of your brother and me giving you baths when you were a baby. We being shirtless is the least of our concerns at this point.” 

Imagine rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his before pulling him out of the Homestead and walking over to the showers. 

“Stand out here and make sure no one comes in while I take a shower. And make sure Minho doesn’t sneak in the back window again. He probably won’t remember when I almost threw him to the Grievers when it happened last time.”

Newt chuckled and shrugged none committedly. 

“What did you expect? You are the only girl in the Glade. 

Obviously Gally isn’t the only one who’s noticed that you’ve got the body of a woman now.”

Reaching up on her tip toes she gave his head a light smack making him let out an “ow” and muttering something to the effect of “Crazy woman…” 

 

Throwing her dirty clothes into one of the laundry bins that sat next to the shower stall, she stepped under the warm spray of water closing her eyes in pure relaxation. 

Grabbing a bar of soap she glided it over her curves as she washed herself clean before scrubbing shampoo into her long hair.

She knew Newt was right.

Ever since she had hit puberty, she would’ve bene foolish to assume that Gally was the only one who noticed her more grown up body. 

But allowing herself to smile secretly, she thought about how Gally was the only one she wanted to notice though. 

Her thoughts strayed to how much she had noticed the changes that had happened to Gally’s body over the years as well. 

She blushed when she thought of how he had the body of a man now with him just shy of turning 19.

A fire was lit deep inside her belly when she thought of his sculpted muscles and rock hard abs and how when he had his shirt off she could see a small smattering of hair going down his body and disappearing inside of his cargo shorts. 

Over the years the guys had acquired a little facial hair making them all look older and more rugged. 

They were no longer the young boys that she grew up with. 

Instead they were full grown men who had matured in leaps and bounds, taking pride in the home that they had created for themselves.

Just as she turned the water off and started toweling herself off, Gally’s voice sounded in her head making a deep blush appear on her cheeks as she felt that strange delicious clench in her belly. 

“Hey Im. I’m really sorry that I got us in trouble last night.

Thomas was right.

I just got lost in the fact that you were finally with me alone that I just took it maybe a tad too far.

I just wanted to tell you that if you’re not ready and want to wait before we take that step I promise I’ll wait for however long you want me to.

I sometimes forget that you’re younger than me because you act so much older.

I promise I’ll behave myself when around you until you’re more comfortable with me.

Thomas and Newt said it was best that we’re not left to our own devices for now so Chuck will be accompanying you whenever we’re together.

I was wondering if maybe you’d like to take a walk around the Glade with me after we both finish work later.

I miss you and ever since last night you’ve pretty much been the only thing on my mind.” 

 

Imagine smiled brightly at his words and replied as she slipped on her bra and panties before pulling on a lilac short sleeved t shirt with a long sleeved button down black linen shirt over it with a jean skirt that came to just above her knees. 

“It’s okay Captain. I think it’s probably a good idea to wait for a while before we go farther than making out.

Although I wouldn’t mind taking that step a little later in our relationship.

Thomas and Newt worry too much. Chuck’s cool though, so I don’t really mind him tagging along. I haven’t seen him except at dinner for a few days since he’s been working really hard with the other Sloppers. 

I’d love to take a walk with you and Chuck later tonight. Let’s meet up at dinner and then we can go from there.

We can stay out later than usual tonight because works pretty much going to be cancelled until the afternoon because tomorrow’s the day that the new greenie will come up.”

She felt him give a mental equivalent of a nod while she was lacing up her combat boots before she heard Newt calling to her from the outside.

“Come on, sister! 

Hurry it along will ya? We’re going to be late for breakfast!”

“I gotta go. Newt’s calling me. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

She said quickly before she jumped up and ran off to meet Newt who was leaning up against the side of the bathroom wall giving her an impatient look.

“Bloody hell, it took you long enough. Come on, Tom will be wondering where we are.” 

 

A few minutes later she was sitting in between her brother and Newt with Chuck who was animatedly going on about a prank that he had pulled on Zart the night before.

Growing bored with hearing about his crazy antics, Imagine glanced over to the Keeper’s table where Gally was having what looked like a serious conversation with Winston; his brow furrowed in a stern look making her wonder what the poor slicer had done to deserve her boyfriend’s wrath.

Suddenly he stopped talking and looked up meeting her eyes from across the room. 

Her breath caught in her throat when he gave her a panty dropping smirk that made her weak in the knees.

She smiled shyly back giving him a little wave. 

She was so focused on Gally that she hadn’t noticed that the conversation had stopped at her table as Chuck, Newt and Thomas followed her gaze.

Chuck burst out laughing as Newt and Thomas rolled their eyes in exasperation. 

Startled out of her dreamy state, she turned and glared at her brother and his friends who only quirked an eyebrow in her direction. 

“Geez you shank, you’d think you were going to make him burst into flames with that hot look that you were giving him.”

Chuck laughed.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as Thomas gave a slight chuckle while Newt patted her back gently. 

“Ease up on her, Chuckie. She’s still new at this whole romance thing.” 

Newt said as Imagine ducked her head in embarrassment. 

Thomas looked over at Gally who was watching their every move with an intense look.

“Looks like he wants you to go over and talk to him. Go on, we’ll watch from here.” 

 

Imagine choked on some water that she was currently trying to swallow before looking back and forth between Newt and her brother. 

“You can’t be serious. He’s with the other Keepers.

If I go over, they’ll know somethings up between me and him.” 

The boys burst out laughing as she looked at them like they had lost their minds. 

“Darling, everyone knows what’s going on between you and Gally. 

You can’t bloody hide anything in the Glade. Sooner or later, everyone finds out. 

I think I speak for all of us when I say you need to go over there and put him out of his misery.

Come on, have mercy on the poor sap.”

Newt said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She looked over at Chuck and Thomas who nodded in agreement. 

Thomas leaned over and grabbed her hand in his as he whispered softly next to her ear.

“It’s alright, Im. Don’t worry I’m right here. If anything happens, you know I’ll give them hell.”

Giving him a grateful smile she nodded before standing up and bracing herself for what might happen once she went over there. 

 

Standing tall she walked over to the Keeper’s table with a small sway to her hips as they all stopped talking and turned to her when she made it over to where Gally sat. 

Gally’s eyes crinkled in amusement before he scooted back in his chair and patted his lap making her blush furiously.

“Come on, sweetheart. I don’t bite unless you ask me to.”

She rolled her eyes with a small smirk and plopped herself into his lap as he grinned triumphantly and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder while he continued his conversation with Winston who looked shocked to say the least.

Alby sent Gally a warning look before giving her a gentle smile and a cheeky wink. 

Orion the Keeper of the Baggers leaned over and held out his hand for her to shake with a small smile. 

“Hey, my name’s Orion. Nice to finally meet the girl who captured this ass’s attention.”

She snorted with laughter as she took his hand and gave it a shake before looking up at Gally who just rolled his eyes. 

Turning back to the Bagger, she gave him a questioning look. 

“How come I’ve never met you before? Are you new to the Glade?” 

Gally and Winston let out barks of laughter as Orion just grimaced looking slightly embarrassed.

“Uh, no. I was one of the original Gladers.

I just don’t get out much.”

He said running a hand through his long black hair before grabbing what looked like a black piece of leather and tying it back in a ponytail.

Gally looked over at him with his eyes shining with mirth.

“O doesn’t have a steady job.

It’s not very often that someone kicks the bucket so most of the time he’s hanging out in the back of the Deadheads with the other creepers that have the unfortunate job of being a Bagger.” 

 

Imagine’s eyes widened momentarily before she leaned forward and placed her chin on top of her hand as she looked at the Bagger with interest.

“So you’re the guy that takes care of the dead bodies? 

I heard there was that job available but I never got around to trying to out since Newt and Thomas were adamant to put in the Gardens. 

Apparently they thought that it would traumatize me too much to see a dead body.”

Orion nodded and gave a small wave before picking up his mug of coffee and taking a sip as his green eyes studied her intently. 

“Yeah that’s me. And I wouldn’t say we’re creepy. More like mysterious cause no one ever sees us.

Like I said, we only get called in when someone dies.

Which happens rarely nowadays.”

Giving him a nod in understanding, she glanced over to where her brother and Newt sat with Chuck and noticed that Thomas was pointing at his watch mouthing “It’s time.”

She gave him a nod and held up one finger signaling her need for him to give her a minute.

Turning to face Gally she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth making him smile brightly. 

“Thomas wants me to say goodbye before he runs off to the maze with Min. 

I’ll meet you with Chuck at dinner tonight then we can take our walk together.” 

Gally nodded and kissed her forehead pulling her close in a tight hug before whispering into her ear. 

“I love you, I’ll see you later.” 

She smiled happily up at him before giving him one more kiss, this time fully on his lips.

“Love you too, Captain.”

Turning to Orion and Winston she gave them wave’s goodbye before running over to her brother who was walking out the door with Minho and Newt following closely behind.

When they reached the open doors to the maze, Thomas pulled her into a hug before dropping a kiss on top of her head as she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Be good for Newt today, alright? If you need me, you know where to find me.” 

He whispered just as Minho broke between them and put his hands on his hips giving her a smirk.

“What no kiss for Uncle Min? Geez and to think I helped raise you kid.” 

He sassed before she punched him in his shoulder making him fall backwards into Thomas before giving her a fake glare.

“I see how it is. See if I help you sneak out of your brother’s room at night to play hide and seek anymore.” 

Thomas raised his eyebrow at his best friend before shaking his head and grabbing his arm before pulling him unceremoniously into the maze. 

“Take good care of my baby sister, Newt.”

Thomas yelled over his shoulder as they disappeared around the corner.

“Always.”

Newt said so quiet that Imagine thought maybe he hadn’t wanted her to hear it.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he started walking them to where Zart was waiting to give them their assignments for the day. 

She sighed as she glanced over to the Med jack building where Gally and the Builders were patching up a hole on the siding hoping that the day would pass by quickly so she could be in his arms once again.


	10. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 10

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 10

Imagine leaned up against her rake as she looked over at Newt who was pulling weeds down on the ground seemingly lost in thought.

When he noticed that she had stopped raking he sat back on his knees and patted the spot beside him in the middle of the corn field. 

“What’s up little bean?”

He inquired as she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest with an exhausted sigh.

“I’m tired, big brother.”

She whined making him give her a slightly stern look as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

“What’s rule number one in the Glade?”

Imagine resisted rolling her eyes just barely as she recited the golden rule with a bored tone.

“Everyone does their part.” 

Newt raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. 

“And why do we have that rule?”

Knowing that Newt was trying to teach her a lesson she repeated what her brother, Newt, Gally and Alby had taught her when she was little.

“Because in the beginning when you all came up in the box there was chaos and death and it didn’t stop until you established order and a proper set of leaders.

To keep order, we all have to do our part and make sure that what happened in the beginning never happens again.”

She said as she looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes. 

 

Newt glowed with pride as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

“That’s right. Very good. I’m surprised you remember everything. It’s been a long time since we’ve had this talk, hasn’t it? Now let’s finish up so we can get ready for dinner, yeah?” 

 

She nodded as she gave him a kiss on his cheek before ruffling his sweaty mop of golden hair as she jumped up and started raking with a new vigor. 

Newt rested for a moment as he watched her rake all of the corn husks into a pile before putting them into woven baskets to be disposed of by the Sloppers. 

She reminded him so much of her brother who had to be given that particular talk on more than one occasion when he first arrived. 

She was definitely a stubborn girl but she was a good kid. 

She always knew when to listen and learn when he and the Originals spoke.

She had grown up by leaps and bounds since she first arrived and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart at the fact that she was old enough to be in love now and experience the joys of romance with someone who truly thought she was sun in the sky.

He and Thomas had had a long talk with Gally about his intentions with her, keeping in mind what Thomas had remembered about the goals of the experiment.

He really hoped that she and Gally would wait to take their time before jumping into a serious relationship. 

He knew that they might be ready for that step but all of her older brothers who had taken care of her since she was born were definitely not ready to let their baby sister grow up that much. 

Giving a heavy sigh, he looked up at the clouds in the sky and said a silent prayer that she could hopefully stay young for just a little bit longer. 

 

By the time the dinner bell rang, both Newt and Imagine had taken showers and changed clothes and were on their way to meet up with Thomas and Minho who had just gotten back from running the maze. 

As soon as Thomas spotted his sister walking into the mess hall he jumped up and made his way over to where she was standing in line with Newt and scooped her up into his arms spinning her in a playful circle as they clung to each other tightly.

“Immy!!! How was your day today?

Were you good for Newt? Did you miss me?”

He chattered as Newt rolled his eyes at how Thomas did this literally every night. 

His expression softened when he saw how much Imagine had missed him as well before turning away slightly to give them the semblance of privacy. 

“Of course I missed you big brother. I miss you anytime that we’re not in the same room. 

How was the maze today? Did you find anything?” 

 

Thomas shook his head lightly as he snuggled her to his chest while resting his chin on top of her head.

“Nope didn’t find anything. And the maze was well…the maze. 

You going to sleep in my room tonight or Newt’s room? 

I’m sure as hell not leaving you alone with Minho. 

And Gally is off limits at night.”

He stated in his big brother tone as he ran his hand over her long brown hair. 

Looking up at him she quirked an eyebrow in his direction. 

“You do realize that I have my room right? And that sometimes I like a little privacy instead of sharing with you guys.” 

Newt and Thomas shared a look before they both turned to look down at her with concerned looks.

“I’d feel better if you were with me or Newt tonight. There’s been some issues that have come up with some other Gladers now that they’ve noticed how much you’ve grown.

I don’t want you to worry, because Newt and I are taking care of it with Alby, but I would feel much better if you were where I could keep an eye on you.” 

Her eyes widened as she glanced between her brother and Newt who now wore serious and very worried expressions. 

“What’s going on, Thomas? 

Newt?

If it involves me I have a right to know.” 

She said as her breath quickened signaling the start of a panic attack. 

Ever since she had come up in the box, she had suffered from panic attacks much to everyone’s dismay. 

That was one of the reasons why Thomas and Newt were so overprotective of her. 

If she had a really bad panic attack and found she couldn’t breathe, she was always rushed to her brother’s room where he kept a stash of injections with a calming serum in them so he could administer them to her.

Everyone was surprised when she arrived that all of Thomas’s memories came back except about the maze where he remembered all of his medical training from when he was a doctor with Wicked.

When Im was a small child, he was the one to oversee her medical care even more so than their father or mother.

So her having panic attacks was nothing new to him and he always made sure that she was taken care of in the event that she did have one. 

 

Thomas immediately took notice and scooped her up into his arms before leaning over and whispering something to Newt who nodded as he turned with her in his arms and made his way out of the mess hall and into the Homestead heading for his room that she often shared with him. 

Sitting her down on his bed momentarily, he sifted through some boxes that were hidden behind his headboard in a small compartment before he found an injection and turned to her as she started wheezing uncontrollably.

“Hang on Immy. I’m coming.”

He said soothingly as he swabbed her arm with alcohol before injecting the needle into her skin as she let out a startled yelp before she slumped in his arms. 

When all of the serum was released into her veins he pulled away and discarded the needle into a trashcan before wiping the small dot of blood away and pulling back the covers of the bed and slipping her into them as her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

“I hate it when you do that…”

Imagine murmured causing her brother to chuckle lightly. 

“I know and I’m sorry. But you know it’s the only way you can calm down, little one.” 

 

She grimaced at how right he was. 

She always hated the injections but knew it was always for the best. 

Her mind grew foggy as she shook her head trying and failing to clear it.

“I was supposed to meet Gally and Chuck after dinner to go for a walk around the Glade. They’ll be worried if I don’t show up.”

She said as her cocoa eyes flicked over to her brother’s as he watched her carefully.

He nodded in understanding and took her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

“I know. Gally told this morning about it. 

I’ll tell him where you are when Newt comes to sit with you. 

I want you to rest for an hour or so and then once you’re more stable you can go find him and Chuck, alright?” 

Giving a heavy sigh she nodded reluctantly as she gave his hand a squeeze before rolling onto her side and drawing the covers up around her chin. 

“Thanks Tom…”

She whispered as he leaned over and dropped a kiss on her hair while smoothing it back behind her ear. 

“You’re welcome, little sister.”

He said as his voice and the room faded into darkness.


	11. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Newt with his baby girl fluffiness. Theme song for Newt and Imagine's relationship is You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins from the Tarzan sound track. I literally cried when I was writing that moment between them. I just love Newt being a mama. And if Newt's the mama, guess who's the daddy??? *holds up Newtmas ship sign*

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 11

Later that night, Imagine blinked her eyes opened and groaned when she tried to move and found she couldn’t. 

She felt like she was on fire and tried to wiggle free of whatever was holding her tightly.

Suddenly she realized that it wasn’t something that was holding her but someone as she quickly turned in their arms coming face to face with Newt who was fast asleep next to her. 

Smiling softly she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. 

Laying her head down on him she listened as his heart beat steadily in his chest making her smile at the familiar sound. 

Newt yawned and went to stretch, but found he couldn’t and when he looked down he saw that Imagine was wrapped tightly around him. 

She was clinging to him like a baby koala to its mother and he smiled at the thought of how for so many years he often was the one who tended to be a substitute mother figure for her. 

Stroking his fingers through her hair lovingly, he whispered next to her ear tickling the skin with his hot breath. 

“Good evening, my darling.

Did you have a nice nap? 

Tommy came and told me that you had to have one of your injections and naturally I said I’d stay with you until you woke up. 

How are you feeling?

Are you a little calmer now?”

Imagine nuzzled deeper into his t shirt that he was wearing making him giggle with pure joy at how sweet she was. 

“I can see you, you know. 

You can’t hide from your own mother, sweetheart. 

Mama Newt see’s everything in the Glade remember?” 

Imagine let out a dramatic groan and lifted her head to look up into his beautiful brown eyes. 

“A girl can try cant she?

You always seem to know exactly what to do or say with me.

I may not remember my birth mom but as far as I’m concerned you are my mom, Newtie.” 

She said seriously as Newt stilled and glanced down at her with tears swimming in his eyes. 

“Darling, you will always be my daughter.

And we both know Tommy’s not really your father, but we do like to pretend don’t we?

I love you both with all my heart.

Gally better know how lucky he is to get to be your boyfriend because if he doesn’t I’ll have Tom pummel him to death, good that?” 

Imagine giggled and nodded as she gave him a loving squeeze before pulling back and grabbing his keeper watch to check the time. 

Newt watched as her eyes widened comically as she realized how long she had been out. 

“Newt! I’ve been out for the whole day! Oh my God Gally’s going to freak out!” 

She screeched making him wince at her shrill tone. 

Imagine launched herself out bed only to fall over and end up on the floor making him snort with laughter as she playfully scowled at him.

“Stop laughing at me, Newtie!” 

She whined as he slowly got off the bed and pulled her to her feet. 

“I’m sorry, love. It’s just you should know the drill by now. You always get jelly legs when you first wake up after being out for so long.” 

He stood holding her for a few moments until the stars cleared from her eyes and she could walk on her own. 

As soon as Newt let go, she rushed around the room trying to locate her brother’s brush that was laying on top of the dresser much to Newt’s amusement. 

Walking over and picking up the brush, he waved it in the air while he placed his other hand on his hip. 

“Looking for this?

I swear you two can’t do shuck without me these days. 

What on earth would you do if I left you to go sleep outside for once with the other boys?” 

Imagine rolled her eyes and snatched the brush out of his hand before turning to the mirror and attempting to brush her matted bed head straight. 

Newt rolled his eyes and came up behind her gently taking the brush from her hands and began to brush out the knots easily. 

“Such lovely long hair yet you don’t bother brushing it more than once a week. 

Honestly, child how do you expect to look good for your boyfriend if you have messy hair all the time?” 

Imagine’s let out a contented sigh as the knots disappeared leaving her hair straight without any kinks. 

Turning around on the stool she looked up at Newt whose eyes only held pride as she threw her arms around him warming his heart. 

“Thanks mommy. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Newt’s eyes closed as he attempted to blink away the tears that threatened to fall as he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. 

“You’re welcome, love. Let’s hope you never have to.

Now how about we get going to dinner where we can meet up with your brother who has been trying and apparently failing at keeping Gally in check until you arrive. When he found out that you had a panic attack, he may or may not have had to be restrained by Alby and Minho to keep him from barging in here and waking you up.” 

 

Imagine’s eyes widened before she grabbed Newt’s hand and started to sprint out of the room, dragging the poor blonde behind her. 

Once they reached the mess hall, they were shocked to see that they’d walked into an all-out Glader brawl with the entire glade against Gally who was taking swings left and right as the other gladers were hiding behind the over turned tables. 

 

“You fucking slintheads! 

I’ve had it with you keeping her away from me! I didn’t fucking do anything to warrant you taking her away and locking her up so I can’t see her!

I will murder every last one of you and leave your bodies for the Grievers if I don’t see her right now! 

She’s mine and she needs me I just know it. I’m the only one who can make her better and you all fucking know it!”

He screamed as the Gladers flinched at his every word. 

Newt and Imagine spotted her brother, Chuck and Minho huddled under one table as Gally chucked a plate at their heads narrowly missing. 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and called out to them loudly making sure that Gally heard every word. 

“You want her? Well alright then. Newt just brought her for you so you can calm the fuck down now you fucking psycho!” 

Everyone including Gally turned towards the door where Imagine stepped out from behind Newt who looked seriously pissed at the state the mess hall was in. 

“Captain it’s okay, I’m here!”

She said as she slowly stepped over broken plates and glasses making her way over to where he stood in the middle of the room. 

Gally stood stock still as his eyes changed from the devilish glint of anger to a soft adoring look when she came to a stop in front of him. 

Without warning he picked her up and held her tightly as he buried his head into the crook of her neck while running his hands gently up and down her body. 

Imagine smiled and ran her hands through his messy hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist reveling in the closeness that they shared. 

“Immy! I heard you had another panic attack and they wouldn’t let me see you…I’m so sorry for all of this. I just lost it when they wouldn’t let me make sure you were okay…I just love you so much and I was really worried when I couldn’t be with you. Please forgive me...” 

 

Imagine looked over his shoulder at the other Gladers who were hesitantly coming out from behind the tables and surveying the mess that he had made. 

Pulling back to look him in the eyes, she gave him a stern look and waved a hand around at the mess.

“Galileo Galilei, I’ll always forgive you but the question is, will all of our friends forgive you after you’ve destroyed what was left of the mess hall. 

You better start begging for Newt and Alby’s forgiveness right now if you want to by some miracle not end up in the slammer for two weeks.” 

Gally had the decency to look ashamed as he looked down at the floor not meeting any of their eyes. 

Newt took a step forward and took Imagine out of his arms and placed her into the waiting arms of Thomas who glared daggers at the unruly builder. 

“Starting right now, you will help clean up this entire room and make it look exactly the way it was. You have one hour. Time starts now if you want to avoid the slammer.” 

Newt gritted out as his jaw clenched in silent fury. 

Gally nodded and ran a hand through his hair before meeting the second in command’s eyes with a sheepish look.

“Sorry Newt. Alby. Imagine. Thomas. You know what, just sorry to everyone okay? I’ll get this cleaned up right now.” 

Newt and Alby nodded slowly as Thomas carried Imagine out of the room and into the kitchen where Frypan was cowering in a pots and pans closet. 

“It’s alright now, Fry. You can come out now. Operation Get Gally To Not Kill Us All was a success. I think you can start dinner now and it’ll be ready just before lights out.” 

Thomas said gently as he reached in and helped the cook to his feet while Imagine pulled out some ingredients for turkey sandwiches. 

Frypan shook his head and turned to Imagine who was busy working to prepare dinner for 80 disheveled and exhausted Gladers. 

“You alright with helping me out tonight, Im? I could use a hand to get this all ready in time.” 

He asked as Imagine turned and gave him a wink with a trademark Janson smile. 

“You got it, Fry. One meal for the entire glade coming right up.”


	12. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally and Imagine go for a romantic walk where Gally may or may not have paid Chuck in chocolate bars to go make himself scarce while he and Imagine get lost in the Deadheads while everyone is asleep. First smut chapter. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes they have a romantic smutty moment in the Deadheads when everyone's asleep and no this time they won't be interrupted. Gally's going to stick to his promise to Thomas and Newt though and not take her V card this chapter. But there's plenty you can do without intercourse. So Gally's going to give her a taste of things to come. Chapter theme song this time is You're Mine by Disturbed.

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 12

Two hours later, dinner had just ended and the mess hall was restored back to its original state making Imagine smile at how hard they all worked to make it livable again. 

She had just finished going over her plans with her brother and Newt who were getting ready to head back to their room as they bid her goodnight leaving her completely alone with Gally and Chuck who were waiting patiently outside. 

Her eyes widened when she went outside as she watched Gally and Chuck apparently shake hands on some type of deal. 

She quirked an eyebrow at them as Gally handed a small bag over to Chuck who grinned and said something she couldn’t hear before running off into the darkness. 

Turning to face her, Gally gave a sly smirk and reached out for her as she went into his arms happily. 

“What did I just walk in on, babe?” 

She asked even though she was pretty sure she didn’t want to know. 

Gally merely shrugged and looked down at her with his green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I just saved us from Chuck following us around all night. Now we can finally be alone without anyone interrupting us.” 

Imagine blinked in surprise as Gally intertwined their hands and started walking off in the opposite direction.

“What did you bribe him with?”

She questioned as he chuckled and shook his head while leading her towards the Deadheads.

“Just some chocolate bars that I’d been stocking up on. Being one of the Originals definitely has its perks.” 

He said as he winked cheekily.

Gally helped lift her over a fallen log as they walked further into the darkened forest.

Clutching her boyfriend’s hand for dear life, she shot him a look but she was pretty sure he couldn’t see it with how dark it was. 

“Where are we even going, Captain? If this is your idea of a romantic date then I think we need to teach you the meaning of the word romance.” 

She huffed out as she stumbled along in the darkness while Gally chuckled at his girlfriend’s inability to navigate the forest at night. 

“Just a little further, love. Come here I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” 

He whispered down to her before stopping momentarily and scooping her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her bridal style through the forest as she nuzzled into his shirt. 

Gally carried his mate through the forest until they reached the small clearing where his surprise was waiting for them.

“Immy, we’re here. I hope you like it…” 

He whispered as she raised her head and gasped loudly.

Her eyes watered as she looked around the clearing and took in the hundreds of small tea candles that rested in a circle around a large pile of blankets and pillows. 

“Gally it’s beautiful…” 

She whispered as the tears fell freely down her pale cheeks making Gally’s own eyes moisten as he stepped inside the circle and laid her gently out beneath him. 

Moving so his body covered her smaller one, he leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers as he spoke, his voice thick with emotion. 

“I realized that last night was completely inexcusable on my part. 

I never should’ve thought about taking your innocence that way. 

I just have been wanting to be close to you and have you to myself for so long that it seems that I forgot about how women need their first times to be romantic and something that they’ll always remember.

I promised your brother and Newt that I wouldn’t take your virginity for myself until you’ve had time to adjust to this so I won’t be going that far tonight.

But I want you to know what pleasure feels like when I give you love so that’s why we’re going to try something.

If it becomes too much and you feel uncomfortable please tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” 

Imagine studied his sage eyes for a moment before nodding her head and giving him a gentle smile. 

“I’m all yours, Gally. Do with me what you wish.” 

Gally’s eyes darkened with lust and something else she couldn’t quite place as he licked his lips and scanned over her body before descending on her and kissed her so hard that it stroked the fire that was bubbling deep in her belly making her moan loudly into his mouth. 

Gally growled and moaned as he ran his hands down her body trying to rid his mate of her clothes as quickly as possible to get to the soft curves underneath. 

He pulled away momentarily and sat up as he pulled her shirt over her head as he marveled at how big and perky her breasts were and how delectable they looked in her red pushup bra. 

But that wasn’t enough for Gally. 

He wanted her completely naked so he could memorize every inch of her gorgeous body. 

Trailing his hands down he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off of her hips throwing them to side as his breath became ragged when he saw his beautiful girlfriend in only her bra and panties looking up at him with her cheeks flushed a rosy red and her lips parted as she took little breaths that came out as pants. 

Leaning down he kissed her lips and then trailed his lips down onto her neck and over her collar bone before placing taking both of her breasts in his hands and squeezing them gently as his lips ghosted over them. 

Imagine let out a little surprised yelp that turned into a moan as she felt his lips touch her intimately for the first time. 

Gally looked up at her through his dark lashes and stilled for a moment.

“Can I please see all of you? 

Without any barriers between you and I? 

I’ve never seen a girl naked before and I want to take you in completely for the first time as my mate.” 

He whispered as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

Imagine’s breath quivered as she reached down and ran her hands through his shaggy hair making him let out a small whimper as he leaned into her touch. 

“I’m all yours, Gally.

I meant what I said. 

Show me how much you love me.” 

Gally’s eyes filled with tears as he wiped at them with his sleeve before nodding and sitting her up momentarily.

His trembling fingers fumbling with her bra clasp for a moment before he felt it click open as he slowly slid it down her shoulders and threw it away; taking in his mate’s naked torso for the first time. 

Imagine felt herself gasp as he took her bare breasts into his hands and squeezed them gently while his thumbs brushed over her rosy nipples lightly. 

It was the most amazing feeling and she felt a gush of wetness seep through her panties and drip down her legs as she arched her back and let out a moan that made Gally groan as her breasts were thrust against his palm.

Gally let out a small wince as he felt his growing erection strain against his boxers inside his cargo shorts and made a mental note that he was going to have to take care of that at a later date. 

He looked down at his best friend’s pale breasts that rested in his hands and felt himself start to pant as he felt the soft flesh between his fingers. 

His brows furrowed for a moment before he got an idea and gave her a shaky smile before leaning down and carefully wrapping his lips around her left nipple and sucked lightly as his tongue danced over the sensitive skin. 

“Ungh….Fuck…Gally!”

She moaned as he sucked harder while her fingers grasped his dirty blonde locks tightly. 

Gally smirked against her breast as pride filled his being at how he was able to bring her pleasure for the first time. 

He had never had sex before but he’d always imagined how it would be when she was finally ready.

This intimate moment between them though was way better than his imagination though. 

He reveled in the closeness that they now shared in a way that he never could’ve dreamed of before. 

Glancing down he let go of her left breast with a wet pop before switching over to her right and repeating the process. 

He listened to her moans and he noticed that she was trying so hard to keep quiet making him feel slightly frustrated seeing as how he wished he could make her scream so loud that the whole Glade would know what they were doing. 

His eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he shook off that thought. 

He needed them to keep quiet so her brother and Newt didn’t find out what they were up to. 

If they knew what he was doing to their little girl, he feared that they’d kill him themselves.

Once his mate’s nipples stood erect and firm under his lips, he pulled back with another loud pop before meeting her eyes momentarily as his hands trailed down her body on their way to her most intimate place that he had yet to explore. 

His hands stopped though against her toned stomach as he placed them over where her womb was and looked up at her with love and adoration filling his eyes as she smiled down at him. 

Thomas had spoken to him about how on his sister’s 17th birthday that was a little less than two weeks away, he would be able to propose to her and move into Gally’s workshop where they would then try for their first child. 

He had stressed that it was of the utmost importance that Gally get her pregnant as soon as they were married. 

He had explained to the Builder about how Wicked had plans for him and his little mate and that they were the ones that were chosen to repopulate and start a new bloodline of Immunes in the forever Glade. 

Gally was nervous about when Imagine found out that she was going to be married in a little under a month and would become pregnant soon after. 

He knew she knew some of what the plans were for them but he doubted that Thomas had explained everything the way he should. 

As his hands rested against her belly he pressed down lightly and shook his head. 

He wouldn’t go farther tonight with her. 

He refused to speed up the inevitable and vowed that he would restrain himself as much as possible with his mate when they had intimate moments. 

It wasn’t fair that she was so young and had to perform duties that were going to all but forced on her. 

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to quell the emotions that threatened to spill down his cheeks. 

He didn’t give a fuck what Wicked said. 

No one ruled him and he would die before anyone pushed him or his mate into something that she may not want in the first place. 

He knew she loved him with every fiber of her being and he smiled when he thought of how he would be spending the rest of his life with her. 

She was his mate and he would do anything for her. 

But because he loved her, he wouldn’t push the limits when she was still inexperienced and filled with innocence. 

He looked down at his mate who gazed up at him with hooded eyes as she let out a cute yawn making his expression soften as he took her in his arms cradling her tightly to his chest. 

She was exhausted and to be perfectly honest he was as well. 

He quickly got her dressed and wrapped her up into a blanket before blowing out the candles and heading off in the direction of the Homestead where he saw that Thomas was waiting dressed only in a pair of loose striped pajama pants. 

Thomas’s eyes hardened as he took in the way that Gally carried his sister and immediately held out his arms as the Builder placed her into his arms. 

He unwrapped the blanket gently and looked over his baby sister with a scrutinizing gaze.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was unharmed and was fast asleep. 

Wrapping her back up in the blanket tightly he held her close as he turned to Gally who looked up at him from where he stood in front of the steps shifting his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. 

“You seemed to have kept up your end of our agreement, Gally.

I’m glad you’re learning to keep your hands to yourself.

Just know that if I find out that you’ve tried to push her too far too fast before you’re married, I will end you and no one will fucking care.

Newt caught Chuck wandering around after lights out and let me tell you I was furious when I found out. 

But I decided to trust that you wouldn’t go too far with her. 

Mark my words, Gally. If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, you will not live to see another day, am I clear?” 

He growled out, his voice low and husky from exhaustion. 

Gally nodded and met the Creator’s eyes. 

“Yes, we’re clear.” 

He said as Thomas gave a sharp nod and headed back indoors to tuck his sister into bed. 

Gally stood there in the dim porch light of the Homestead going over in his head about what happened tonight between him and his mate and took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. 

The clock was ticking and whether he liked it or not, the process had begun and he had to make sure that both Imagine and himself would keep their love alive as they faced their own more intimate trials that lay ahead.


	13. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 13

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 13

The next morning Thomas yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his chocolate colored eyes. 

His lips turned into a grimace as he remembered what had happened last night with Gally and his little sister. 

Looking down, a small smile played at his lips when he saw that Imagine had her arms wrapped around his waist and was curled into his side as Newt wrapped around her from the back. 

They both looked so beautiful when they were asleep. 

Ever so gently, he ghosted his fingers over his sister’s cheek and pressed a small kiss on her forehead as he watched her smile in her sleep and bury her head deeper into his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head as he thought of how small she still was. 

She always had been small for her age even though she was much older now. 

That was one of the many reasons why he and Newt were so protective of her. 

His smile turned into a scowl though when he thought of how Gally had somehow managed to sneak off with her and thought that he wouldn’t notice. 

Gally must’ve thought he was fucking blind. 

Chuck wasn’t hard to locate seeing as how he was sitting around the fire with everyone else eating a couple of chocolate bars instead of being the chaperone that he needed to be. 

Thomas was determined to make sure that Gally kept his sister’s innocence from being ruined until their wedding night which was planned for three weeks from now. 

The Creator winced slightly when he thought of how little Imagine truly knew about the plans that his father had made for her as the only female subject. 

He knew that if he didn’t tell her the truth soon that Gally would take matters into his own hands if he hadn’t already. 

Thomas huffed out an annoyed breath at how ironic it was that he was the one who had created this whole plan of one female being the mother of a new bloodline of Immunes and how instead of it being him and Teresa like it was supposed to be, it ended up being his baby sister and Gally. 

Teresa….

His eyes started to get moist at the thought of the girl who he was sure he was going to marry.

Imagine’s memory had been erased of the only girl that Thomas had ever loved romantically. 

Thomas didn’t even want to remember the painful memory of her dying on the operating table but that was the last memory that he had of his first love. 

His breath became ragged as he tried to quell the emotions that were trying to break out of his chest.

He was startled when he felt a gentle hand take his and rub their fingers over his knuckles. 

Looking up he saw that Newt was cradling his hand to his chest as he grasped it tightly. 

“You thinking about Resa again, love?

You know she’d never want you to stop living just because she’s passed on.

She’d want you to live life to the fullest and be able to love again.” 

Newt cooed gently to his lover whose eyes were brimming with tears. 

Thomas nodded and clutched Newt’s hand as if his life depended on it as he met his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Yeah…I just miss her you know?

I never thought that this would be how everything turned out…

If she had lived then it’d be her and I instead of Immy and Gally…

I feel so fucking responsible for all that’s going to happen to them…

Immy never had a chance to decide what her life was going to be like and it’s all my fault.” 

He whispered as his voice came out broken and lost making Newt’s heart break with every word he said. 

The blonde wrapped his arms around the pair of siblings that had quickly become the two loves of his life. 

Thomas relaxed as they all huddled together under the covers while the morning light shone brightly down onto them. 

“You made these plans for you and Resa, Tommy.

You never would’ve made them if you had known that Imagine was going to be the one to do it. 

Both you and I know that you’d die before letting something hurt her.

Resa’s time was up and we can’t change the way fate gives and takes from us. 

All we can do is go with what happens and try to make the most of the situations that we come across.

Imagine and Gally will be just fine, Tommy. 

You can’t deny that they’re madly in love. 

Everyone can see that he’s her soulmate. 

And that’s something that you nor I or anyone planned. 

That’s something so special that none of these fucking experiments or plans will ever be able to stop. 

I truly believe that their love with overcome the very worst of everything that your father and everyone else at Wicked has planned.”

Thomas sat in stunned silence as he mulled over his lover’s words.

Newt was right. 

Gally and his sister were meant for each other and with their love, everything would work out the way it was supposed to. 

Just like his love that he shared with the man that was Isaac Newton. 

Newt had moved so close that he was surprised that they hadn’t woken up their baby girl who lay between them.

Thomas moved slowly towards Newt and rested his forehead against his as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. 

Newt sighed happily at his lover’s touch and rubbed a hand down Thomas’s back in a loving caress.

“I love you, Newt. More than you’ll ever know.” 

Thomas whispered making Newt smile as Thomas’s lips descended on his own.

“I love you too, Tommy. Now and forever.” 

He whispered against his lips before they pulled away just a little bit and focused on their little princess that was asleep nestled between them. 

No matter what happened, Thomas and Newt knew that everything would work out as love conquered their fears and wrapped around them banishing any doubts in their minds.


	14. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas fluff with Imagine. Thomas starts the conversation on Imagine's future. Imagine has her first reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter is Wide Awake by Katy Perry

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 14

Thomas and Newt watched as their little girl yawned and opened her eyes as they lay holding her between them. 

The first thing Imagine was greeted with when she opened her eyes were two almost identical pairs of brown eyes that looked down at her filled with love and happiness. 

Her smile grew big as she wrapped her arms around both Newt and her brother giving them their daily morning cuddles. 

“Good morning, darling. How’d you sleep?” 

Newt said softly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead and brushed back her unruly bangs. 

“Morning, Mama Newtie! I slept amazing after all the fun I had with Gally last night.” 

Imagine said as her voice croaked full of sleep. 

Thomas rolled his eyes at his baby sister and hooked two fingers underneath her chin to bring her eyes in line with his own. 

“I’m sure you did. 

Hey kiddo we’re gonna have to talk at some point about all this FUN you’re having with that boyfriend of yours. 

Newt and I need to have a very important conversation with you today.

There’s some things that you need to be made aware of before your birthday, okay?” 

Thomas said his voice filled with authority in a no nonsense tone. 

Newt choked on air making both his lover and his little girl turn to look at him in concern.

“Tommy don’t you think it’s just a bit soon for THAT talk, love?” 

He murmured as Imagine glanced between them curiously. 

Thomas shook his head and shot a look over at Newt who scowled and wrapped his arms tighter around the small girl’s shoulders. 

“She needs to know, babe. 

You knew this talk was going to happen sooner rather than later.

It would ease the tension if you were there. 

You know how she trusts you more than me.” 

Thomas said while half demanding and half pleading with his lover. 

Imagine’s brows furrowed as she tried to think of what the big important thing might be that her brother and Newt needed to talk to her about. 

As far as she knew she couldn’t think of anything that would affect her birthday. 

Meeting her brother’s brown eyes she fixed him with a look as she quirked an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about, big brother?” 

Newt and Thomas exchanged a glance as Thomas started to run his fingers through his hair before giving a heavy sigh. 

“Nothing that you need to know right now.

We’re going to have a small family gathering after lunch today. 

Gally and Alby will be there too since it affects them too. 

There’s a lot that you need to know before your birthday and we have very little time to tell you all of it before things get jumped into overdrive.” 

Imagine opened her mouth to ask more but her brother only held up a hand and shushed her as Newt rubbed her shoulders gently. 

“This is a conversation for later. 

Please be ready after lunch for the gathering.

Gally and you can walk over together and we’ll meet in the gathering hut, am I clear?” 

He said as he shot her a look. 

An involuntary shiver went down her spine as she gulped and nodded before her brother gave both her and Newt a kiss and left to go take a shower.

Newt sighed and turned to the young girl who looked even more lost than when they began this conversation. 

“It’s alright, love. I’ll be there to keep the boys in line. Just can you make me a promise before we go to breakfast?” 

He said as he crouched down in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

Nodding she watched as Newt took her hands in his larger ones and brought them to his lips as his honey brown eyes met her own. 

“Will you please promise me that you’ll keep an open mind when you find out and try and not throw your brother to the Grievers while you’re at it?” 

She was caught off guard by the serious undertone in the blonde’s tone and stuttered for a moment before just nodding again as his words circled around like a broken record in her mind. 

Newt studied her for a moment and then nodded before getting to his feet and dropping a small kiss on her head.

“That’s the spirit love. I know everything doesn’t make sense now, but it will I promise.

Let’s just concentrate on one thing at a time alright? 

Right now you need to get ready for breakfast and your job. 

Take a shower, get dressed, brush your hair, eat a good breakfast and then meet me in the gardens by the apple tree, good that?” 

He said as he turned to look at her from where he stood in the doorway. 

Newt watched as the girl he thought of as a daughter only nodded and sat still staring off into space as she digested the new information. 

Turning and walking out of the room he closed the door gently and stalked off down the hall to go find his best friend and boyfriend who had already set off a new set of events that would be upon them all too soon. 

He could only hope and pray that little Imagine and Gally’s love would truly be strong enough to withstand the trials that Wicked was going to set on them beginning with a gathering that would forever change their lives and the Gladers. 

Time was ticking and the clock would never again slow down for the Gladers and the young girl that they called their own.


	15. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 15

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 15

Imagine left the room that morning completely stunned and shell shocked as she wondered what Newt had meant about nothing making sense. 

Well that was a fact, she thought. 

It felt like everything was about to be turned on its head and she and the other Gladers would be the unfortunate pawns in a thing called fate. 

Giving a shake of her brunette locks she stepped out into the blinding morning light as she made her way over to the showers to get ready for the day. 

She thought about asking Gally if he knew anything about her brother and Mama Newt’s mysterious conversation, but thought better of it seeing as how she knew Gally was already hard at work over in the forest. 

Turning her head towards the grey treeline, she smiled as she barely made out the faint image of her handsome boyfriend chopping away at a wooden log. 

Her breath stilled and her heart sped up as she watched Gally look up, just as if he already knew that she was thinking of him. 

When he turned away to go back to chopping wood, Imagine turned and headed for the dilapidated building that held their showers and bathroom. 

Stepping inside the dimly lit room, she could hear the sound of water running and figured that Thomas still wasn’t done getting ready. 

She debated trying to talk to him to try and figure out what exactly was going on but found that her feet led her into a shower stall on the opposite side of the bathroom where she proceeded to collapse onto the shower bench as the warm water cascaded over her bare shoulders. 

Letting out a little sigh she quickly readied herself for the day before heading out the door and back into the Glade as she made her way over to where Mama Newt was waiting near the large apple tree in their self-made orchard. 

“Took you long enough dearie!” 

The thin blonde exclaimed as Imagine bowed her head slightly in embarrassment. 

She had figured that he would want to continue their conversation from earlier and explain what was going on, but she quickly found out she was mistaken as Newt handed her a gardening hoe and pointed over to where large green watermelons were growing out of the soil. 

“Alright love, since you were late we’re going to have to hurry up so we can keep on schedule today. 

I need you to turn the soil over in the watermelon patch and then prune the apple tree.

I’ll be over here working in the vegetable garden if you need me.

I expect you won’t though.” 

He muttered as he limped off to where the other gardens were. 

Imagine just sighed with slight annoyance before she went about the day’s work. 

Four hours later….

Imagine brushed her dirt covered hand over her sweaty forehead as she surveyed the garden and admired her well done work. 

She almost didn’t hear Newt stalk up from behind her and wrap his arms around her small frame. 

The young girl let out a small shriek as she jumped making Newt giggle with laughter. 

“I’m so sorry love! Did I startle you? 

I was only coming over to tell you that you’re supposed to meet Gally at the edge of the gardens so he can walk you over to the gathering hall. 

It’s time for our very important meeting. 

Please do keep in mind what I said.” 

He stated as his tone grew serious making her breath hitch in her throat. 

This really was serious. 

Whatever they were going to discuss in the meeting was going to be big. 

Newt made a shooing motion with his hands and pointed to where she could see Gally standing awkwardly by a row of potatoes. 

Giving the blonde a hesitant smile, she realized that it was time to face the music.   
Whatever Newt and her brother had to tell her at least Gally would be at her side for all of it. 

Gally turned and reached for her as she approached and she happily went into his waiting arms. 

“Hello love. Ready to find out about the rest of our lives?”

He whispered gently making Imagine give him a confused look. 

What did Gally have to do with all of this? 

Noticing her confused expression, the Builder’s smile faltered slightly before he took her hand in his and started towards the Gathering Hall. 

“I know you don’t understand everything right now but you will in a few moments, sweetheart.” 

He said as he leaned down and dropped a small kiss on her forehead. 

Getting tired of hearing the same answer she gave him a look that clearly said she wanted to know exactly what they all were hiding. 

“I really wish you all would stop saying that…” 

She told him as his eyes widened in surprise. 

He knew that she would probably take it a little rough but he never knew that she’d be downright menacing about it. 

Gally studied his soulmate for a moment before nodding and leading her into the Gathering Hall where Newt, Alby and her brother were all waiting for them. 

Alby gestured for them to take a seat before nodding to Thomas who stood and pulled out a manila folder that was dusty and worn. 

“Immy, this all is going to sound unbelievable but I need you to promise me you’ll keep an open mind about what I’m going to say next. 

Nevertheless if you freak out just know that there is nothing you can do to change the plans that have been put in place. 

You will live out your destiny just as our father instructed.”

Imagine’s eyes widened at her brother’s bold statement and fixed her eyes into a harsh glare. 

“What the hell, Tom? What are you talking about? I’m getting really fucking tired of all of you keeping secrets from me!” 

She said as her voice raised a couple of octaves making all of them wince. 

Newt stood and attempted to put a gentle hand on her shoulder but was taken aback when she shrugged it off and fixed him with the same glare making him cower back into his seat with a hurt expression. 

Gally took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze but even that couldn’t ease the anger that was about to explode inside of her. 

Thomas glanced at Newt before fixing his face into a professional blank stare as he met her eyes. 

Opening the manila folder he walked around the table and laid it out in front of her. 

“Imagine, when you were little some unforeseen events made it so that you would be sent into the Trials and be the catalyst to a new set of Trials that would test certain abilities from us all. As the only female subject to ever enter the Glade you were outfitted with a telepathy implant and were only given a partial swipe so you could retain information about me, Newt and Gally. We did this because our plans state that you are to be paired with Gally and give birth to a new generation of Immunes here in the forever Glade. And you’re getting married to Gally in a little less than a week on your sixteenth birthday.” 

He stated quickly before closing his eyes and waiting for the shit storm that was about to happen. 

To their surprise Imagine sat still and remained silent. 

She seemed to be lost in thought before she suddenly snapped out of it as tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Extracting her hand from Gally’s she didn’t even glance up at any of them before turning and bolting out of the Gathering Hall and into the Glade. 

Gally jumped out of his seat before Newt motioned for him to wait.

“She needs some time to adjust to everything. This is a lot for a girl her age to take in. Let Thomas and I deal with this for the moment.” 

He stated gently trying to placate the concerned Builder. 

Gally let out a growl before turning and stopping out of the Hall following after his soulmate and best friend. 

Newt and Alby looked to Thomas who had his head in his hands as they listened to him sob quietly. 

“Well that went well I think.” 

Alby said with a slight shake to his voice. 

The whole thing had the fearless leader rattled to the core. 

Newt sighed and patted Thomas’s shoulder before glancing at the door where their little girl had officially been forced to grow up into a woman. 

In a dark corner deep inside the Deadheads, Imagine sat curled up into a ball on the forest floor leaning up against the cold stone wall of the maze. 

She sobbed softly as she thought of how her entire life was about to be turned upside down and how much she hated her brother at the moment. 

She thought about Gally and how he had said that they were soulmates but really she wondered if he even really loved her or if he only pretended to just because she was forced to be his bride and the mother of his children. 

Sniffling and rubbing a dirt covered hand over her face, she slowly fell into a restless sleep deep within the safety of the dark gloomy forest.


	16. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 16

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 16

Gally stood with the other members of the Glade as they listened to Newt and Thomas give out orders to search the Glade for his mate who had up and disappeared into thin air. 

Thomas and Newt had immediately gone back to their room figuring that perhaps she was resting there but when they found their room empty, Thomas went on a search everywhere he could think of her being. 

But to no avail. 

Imagine had disappeared much like the setting sun that had now fallen below the darkened land. 

The entire Glade was worried about where the younger girl could’ve been. 

Some talk between Gladers had discussed whether or not it was a possibility that she went into the maze. 

But Thomas and Newt nixed that one in the bud saying that Immy would never do such things. 

Gally stood stoically next to Newt who was at the point of tears while Thomas explained where some of Immy’s favorite hiding places were. 

Every Glader in the entire Glade had been given the night off and all work was halted until Imagine was found. 

But as night fell, Gally couldn’t help but wonder if Imagine really did try and escape away from them into the maze after hearing such a bombshell. 

Shaking his sandy blond head he stalked off into the Deadheads and took a seat on the front steps of his small workshop. 

His shoulders began to shake as he put his head in his hands and began to beg whatever higher powers existed that his mate would be found before sunrise. 

Little did her Glader family know, Imagine was not in the Glade or Maze at all and their searching would do little good until the sun rose once again. 

6:00 p.m. Wicked’s Main Headquarters

Imagine groaned and woke slowly blinking her eyes open before quickly shutting them again while wincing at the bright fluorescent white light that shone done onto her.

Her face scrunched up in confusion when she realized that there was nowhere in the Glade that had a bright fluorescent light. 

The realization made her eyes fly open as she sat up straight but instantly regretted the quick movement as she placed her hand on her forehead trying desperately to rub away the headache that sat right between her eyes. 

Suddenly she tensed when she heard a door open and footsteps coming towards her. 

She tried to look around the room for something to use as a weapon but her eyes were still too blurry with sleep. 

A man’s voice sounded in the small space as the man took a seat next to the exam table that she was laying on. 

“Imagine…Sweetheart it’s good to see you again.” 

That was when all rational thought left her consciousness. 

She knew that voice. 

Better than she knew her own. 

“Daddy?” 

She croaked out as her eyes became wet with tears. 

“Yes Immy. It’s me. I’m here now. Everything’s okay.” 

Marcus cooed as he moved closer into her field of vision. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart? You reacted to the temporary coma quite well I think. Your eyes must be a blurry mess. The drugs will only take a few minutes to wear off. Until then, how about we use these?” 

He said as he placed a pair of pink wire glasses on the bridge of her nose. 

Sniffling, Imagine pushed them all the way up so she could see clearly as she took in the appearance of her father. 

Marcus Janson looked as if he had aged years since she last saw him. 

His hair was dotted with grey and his face was contorted with wrinkles that showed how stressful life must’ve been since she left. 

“There. That’s better isn’t it? 

Now tell me, love. 

How’s your brother? Is he staying strong? 

You look much smaller than what I remember. 

Have they fed you enough?

I swear I told Ava that we needed to send more food containers down to you.” 

Imagine’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Of course they fed me. 

And Thomas is probably wondering where I am along with Newt and Gally. 

I should probably be getting back to the Glade now.” 

Marcus shook his head and opened a manila folder that was laying on a side table in front of them. 

“They’ll be just fine until morning.

Gally is exactly the person I wanted to talk to you about tonight.

It seems that you didn’t like the plans that Wicked has for you.

I wanted to know why.” 

The young brunette’s eyes widened as she looked at her father with a whole new attitude. 

Apparently he wasn’t just here for pleasantries. 

“I understand that the boys had a Gathering with you tonight and you refused to go along with the plan. 

I thought that we here at Wicked were giving you a golden opportunity to hand you the future that you always wanted.

You’ve always liked Galileo, no? 

So why not marry him and have his children?” 

The little Janson blinked in surprise before setting her face into her brother’s trademark scowl. 

“I don’t have a problem marrying and having children with Gally. 

I just was kind of surprised. 

Why is this such a big deal anyways?” 

Marcus closed the folder and set it on the exam table by her feet and gave her an honest look. 

“Well because it’s you my dear that’s going to be the mother of an entirely new race of Immunes. 

You and Gally are both Immune to the Flare virus as are all the other boys in the Glade with you. 

But the rest of the world isn’t Immune and there’s barely a human race to speak of at the moment. 

It’s up to you and Galileo to bring new life into the world and lots of it so we can start repopulating the earth.

Our plan is to perhaps bring in some other female subjects to mix things up a bit and have them procreate with the other male subjects. 

I bet you’d like to have some more female company in the Glade wouldn’t you?”

Imagine’s eyes immediately lit up when she heard that there were going to be more girls in the Glade.

“So that means that everyone in the Glade will have someone and get to have a family then? But what about the guys who like other guys? Won’t they be alone?” 

Marcus gave a small chuckle and shook his head.   
“Oh no they’ll be included.

The more female of the two males will be brought back to here for a night so they can have an implant placed so that they can have children of their own just like you.

I’m sure Newt will love that. As will your brother.”

By the time he finished his sentence Imagine had jumped up and thrown her arms around Marcus’s neck and squeezed him tight.

“This is going to be so much fun having little families all over the Glade! When will this all start to happen?” 

Marcus hugged his daughter tightly to him before giving another shake of his head. 

“Soon we hope. 

But Immy I must warn you. 

You can’t tell any of your friends or your brother that you know what I’ve told you. 

To ensure that you don’t remember anything we don’t want everyone to know, we’re going to give you a modified version of the swipe tomorrow morning before sending you back to your friends. 

But for tonight, I thought you’d might like to rest back in our old living quarters. 

Your room is still the same as it was.” 

He said wistfully making tears prick Immy’s eyes. 

Imagine took the hand that he held out for her as she vowed to do her best not to let Wicked, her father or the whole world down. 

Tomorrow would be a new start for her and the rest of the Gladers. 

Tomorrow was going to be the start of their forever.


	17. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates on my Maze Runner fanfics! I've been really busy because of the holidays but I'm hoping now that I'll be able to update more on a regular basis. With that said, leave a comment on the story and let me know how you like or dislike or whatever the story. If you flame me though I can and will report you. You have been warned.

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 17

The Gladers had been up all night searching for Imagine Janson but had given up hope that she would ever be found. 

Newt was inconsolable as Thomas held him tight all night by the fire. 

Thomas knew that Imagine couldn’t have walked off on her own and disappeared completely.

He knew that his father and Wicked probably had something to do with it. 

So he stayed awake all night in front of the fire sitting so he could face the box in the middle of the Glade. 

All of the Gladers had eventually fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning all except Gally who had pulled a vanishing act of his own driven by despair of having his mate taken from him. 

Thomas had talked to Alby about it and the older boy had said that Gally needed time to pull it together. 

He would make himself known when he wanted to. 

Thomas had confided his thoughts about Wicked to Alby who agreed that there must be some explanation as to why Imagine had been taken from the Glade. 

That was how they found themselves standing at the doors waiting for them to open to see if Imagine would be returned unharmed. 

Gally paced anxiously until a heavy shudder shook the ground as the doors opened for the day.

As the Runners went off to search the maze, Gally let out the breath that he was holding when they saw that there was no sign of Imagine on the Glade’s doorstep. 

But just as they were all about to turn away, the shrill sound of the Greenie alarm rang throughout the Glade.

Everyone ran towards the Box as Gally sprinted ahead of them. 

Coming to a stop next to the Box, his gaze fell on the two metal doors as he listened to the Box slowly coming to the surface. 

Was she in there? 

He didn’t know but he sure did hope that she was. 

It felt as though it had been a lifetime since he last had seen her, or wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

He missed the feeling of holding her and prayed to whatever higher power that was above them that the Box held his precious little mate. 

Thirty painstakingly slow minutes passed as Gally stood at the head of the group staring down at the Box accompanied by Newt and Thomas along with the rest of the Glader’s. 

He glanced over at Newt who was biting his nails anxiously as Thomas held him firmly to his chest. 

He definitely hoped for their sake that Imagine would be returned sooner rather than later. 

The disappearance of the young Glader girl had done a number on both her brother and her adopted mother. 

Finally the Box came to a stop with a loud thud as the boys rushed to each side to pull open the metal grates. 

Quickly they opened the box and leaned down to look inside immediately finding a small body laying at the bottom. 

Newt gave a cry of relief as Thomas and Gally both jumped into the box to lift Imagine out into the open. 

Gally bent down and took her into his arms as he cradled her tightly to his chest with tears pricking his eyes. 

Thomas reached over and brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes as he checked her over for any injuries.

They concluded that she had been knocked out but otherwise seemed in good health. 

Newt and Alby lowered the rope down into the Box as Gally grabbed hold of it and climbed out into the Glade where he collapsed onto the grass with his mate still clutched in his grasp. 

Thomas jumped out of the Box and called the Medjack’s who brought a stretcher over to where the little Glader lay in her lover’s arms. 

“Gally, you have to let them take her. She needs to be checked over completely so we know whether or not she was hurt.” 

Thomas said gently as Gally narrowed his eyes and shook his head hard. 

“No! I just got her back! Just leave us alone damnit!” 

He growled making all of the Gladers except Newt and Thomas take a step back. 

Thomas’s eyes softened as he saw the way that the Builder gently held his sister in his arms, protecting her from any harm. 

Gally finally nodded as he got up and placed his mate gently onto the stretcher as the Medjacks carried her all the way back to the Homestead. 

An hour later, Gally sat on the edge of Imagine’s bed as Jeff checked her vitals with Thomas watching carefully over his shoulder. 

“She seems to be fine. We won’t know until later when she wakes up if she’s been given the swipe or not. Chances are she has but I could be wrong.” 

The Medjack mused as he ran a hand through his charcoal hair. 

Gally nodded stiffly as he intertwined his fingers with Imagine’s as she slept peacefully next to him. 

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder as he looked up and found Newt smiling softly at him. 

“Come on Captain. It’s time to let her sleep. We’ll call you when she’s awake. Until then I think you should get some buggin sleep, yeah?”

He said gently as Gally looked from him back to down to his mate.

Giving a defeated sigh, Gally rubbed his eyes wearily before nodding and getting up to leave. 

“The moment she’s awake you call me, got it? I want to be the first one she sees when she wakes up. She’s probably going to be terrified out of her mind and I want her to know that I’m here.” 

He said as Newt and Thomas gave a nod of agreement. 

Thomas nodded his head towards the door as their eyes flickered down to the little Glader. 

“We’ll call you. Go to bed Gally.” 

He said as Gally turned and exited the room and made his way down the stairs. 

Turning to Newt, he gave a tired sigh before they both collapsed on either side of their little girl.

“She’ll come back to us soon won’t she Tommy?” 

Newt asked with his voice shaking in fear and worry.

Thomas gave a nod before reaching over and squeezing his lover’s hand gently.

“Yeah Newtie. She’ll be back soon.” 

He said before they both grasped one of her hands and threaded their fingers together as they all fell asleep in a familiar, comforting embrace.


	18. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 18

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 18

The first thing Imagine saw when she woke up was a pair of beautiful green eyes staring down at her. 

She could tell that others were surrounding where she lay but their faces hadn’t entirely come into focus yet. 

She jumped slightly when she felt three sets of hands gently touch her arms and legs. 

Not being able to tell where she was or who she was with made her nervous as she let out a small whimper. 

Her hand quickly reached out and grabbed the first thing that she could find which turned out to be another hand that’s fingers laced in between her own before giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Imagine…Are you with us now?” 

She faintly heard a garbled voice say as she gave a little nod before letting out a loud groan.

The second thing she heard was her brother’s voice as he stood beside her. 

“There’s our girl. Welcome back Immy.” 

He said as his voice brought comfort to her as she came out of her dreamlike state. 

“How are you feeling Imagine? Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” 

Another voice said as the outline of two fingers flashed in front of her face. 

After a few moments they became clear as her vision focused on the people around her. 

As her vision cleared she saw that she was lying in a bed in one of the Medjack rooms and was surrounded by her brother, Newt, the Medjacks, Alby and Gally. 

“Two…” 

She whimpered as a sharp pain resounded in her skull. 

“Very good. Looks like she’s going to be just fine.” 

She heard the voice that she now recognized as Clint’s say. 

“How long will it take for her to be up and walking around?” 

She heard Newt say as he sat on the edge of the bed cradling her hand in his own. 

“I’d give a day or so. She just came out of what looks like a coma so we’ll see how she does.” 

Jeff said as she looked over and saw that he was adjusting an IV that was taped to her hand. 

But she barely was paying attention to the others as Gally’s green eyes met her own. 

“Hi…” 

She said as she gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. 

Imagine watched as his face turned into a pained expression before he gave her a no nonsense look. 

 

“Imagine Janson don’t you dare go outside the Glade ever again, you hear me? 

You gave all of us a scare. 

Most of all me.

I thought that you were never coming back…” 

He said as his voice broke making Imagine’s eyes blur with unshed tears. 

But as soon as one lone tear began to make its way down her cheek, Gally took his thumb and wiped it away before taking her into his arms. 

“Please don’t leave me ever again.” 

He whispered making Imagine’s heart clench hard inside her chest. 

She could feel the relief radiating throughout the room and yet she couldn’t remember anything. 

Until it all came flooding back to her. 

Her father’s warning came into her head and she decided to keep her promise and not let the other’s know about the plans that Wicked had for them. 

She barely registered Alby stalking over to her until he stood right next to the bed. 

Looking up she hesitantly met her leader’s eyes as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest with an expectant look. 

“So what do you remember?” 

He asked leaving no room for negotiations. 

Imagine swallowed hard as Gally immediately took notice and squeezed her hand trying to reassure the young girl. 

“I…don’t remember anything.” 

She croaked out making her wince at how much her throat hurt from lack of use. 

Gally shot her a side glance making her quickly look away pretending to focus all her attention on Alby. 

“You don’t remember anything? 

For fuck’s sake Im. 

We bloody found ya outside the Glade unconscious laying on our doorstep. 

You have to remember something. 

You didn’t just disappear and nothing happened. 

Something happen and I demand to know what you know right now.” 

Imagine shook her head and looked over to her brother who was studying her with a scrutinizing gaze. 

Finally he stepped over to where Alby stood and wedged himself between the older boy and his baby sister. 

“I think she’s telling the truth. 

I don’t think she remembers at all. 

I have a feeling that our father had something to do with this along with the rest of Wicked.

It’s not her fault that she left the Glade. 

I think she was stolen and then delivered right back to us. 

We can come up with theories all we want but what really matters is that my sister is back here with me and I don’t give a shit how she got here or why she doesn’t remember.

All that matters is she’s safe and sound and she can begin to recover from whatever ordeal she was put through.” 

 

He said with a hint of warning in his voice as he took Imagine’s hand from Newt’s and laced their fingers together. 

Gally and Newt nodded and moved to stand with Thomas but were surprised when Alby shook his head and cursed under his breath before fixing them all with a serious look. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on but I promise you I will find out.

I am glad that Imagine is back in the Glade but there has to be some reason she was taken. 

And until I discover what that reason was and how it affects us here in the Glade, I will be watching all of you very carefully; understood?” 

They all nodded including Imagine who felt a tug on her hand as her brother met Alby’s cocoa eyes. 

“Crystal.” 

He said, his voice full of sarcasm. 

With that Alby turned and stormed out of the Medjack’s room and down the stairs making the small Homestead creak with every step.

“Well that went well…” 

Newt sighed as he sat down on the edge of Imagine’s bed. 

“Did you really have to piss him off? 

I mean you know he’s going to take it out on the whole fucking Glade right?” 

Clint groaned as Jeff nodded in agreement. 

But there was one person in the room who wasn’t focused on the Thomas and Alby scuffle at all. 

Gally’s eyes scanned over his mate’s body desperately trying to find any sign or clues as to what happened. 

Imagine leaned her head on his shoulder while he held her close. 

“Are you really alright love?

I know that you know more than you let on. 

It makes no difference to me though.

I’m just glad you’re home and back in my arms.

Perhaps later you can tell me your heavily guarded secret that has you lying to your brother and the rest of the Glade.” 

Meeting her love’s eyes Imagine gave a little nod before pressing her lips onto his in a lingering kiss. 

“Later.” 

She breathed as her eyes once again felt heavy with sleep. 

Gally gently laid her back onto the bed before climbing under the covers and snuggling up against her. 

“Sleep little one. 

You’ve been through enough already. 

It’s time for you to rest.” 

He whispered in her ear making her smile as his hot breath tickled her skin. 

Thomas and Newt were deep in conversation but Imagine couldn’t hear a thing. 

As she closed her eyes the last thing she heard was Gally’s heartbeat as it pounded in his chest, beating just for her. 

Once he confirmed his mate was asleep, Gally slipped gently out of the bed and went over to where Newt and Thomas were discussing theories. 

“She knows something.” 

He said simply letting the words sink in to the two men before him. 

Thomas nodded and glanced over his shoulder at his little sister who lay sound asleep. 

“Of course she does. 

My father would never give her the swipe. 

She’s just been told to keep quiet. 

I suspect that this isn’t over.

Something is about to happen and whether it be good or bad, it will change the way this Glade is run forever.” 

He said in all seriousness as Newt and Gally nodded in agreement. 

“Whatever it is I hope it’s going to change the Glade for the better because if it’s not I have a feeling Alby’s not going to take it lying down. 

He already suspects that Imagine knows more than she said she does and we can’t have him go off on her like he did today. 

That child’s bloody been through enough.

I want her in our bed so she can recover later tonight. 

There’s no fucking way I’m going to sleep without my baby girl next to me for one more night.” 

Newt demanded as he shot a look over at Clint and Jeff who looked at each other before they both nodded. 

“Alright. But make sure that you give her the sleeping injections so she can rest. Her little body can’t handle a lot of stress right now. I want her in bed for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow, good that?” 

Clint said as he handed a box of the sleeping medicine and syringes over to Thomas who nodded. 

Jeff carefully took out her IV as Gally lifted her off of the bed and began carrying her out of the Homestead with Thomas and Newt following quickly behind him. 

He’d be damned if his mate got any more stressed out than she already was. 

The poor girl had been shocked senseless when she found out that they were going to be married in less than a week. 

Friday was fast approaching and their wedding was happening whether they liked it or not. 

Personally Gally was very thankful that he would get to marry and have lots of children with his soulmate. 

But he knew that it would take Imagine time to adjust to the news. 

The problem was, time was quickly running out.


	19. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 19

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 19

The next morning, Imagine slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the early morning light poured down onto her bed. 

She had woken up several times during the night but Thomas had told her that she needed to stay asleep and rest. 

Her whole body felt sore and her voice croaked when she tried to speak.

She barely even noticed her brother sitting at his desk writing out medical reports. 

When he heard her sit up he turned and gave her a gentle smile.

“Hey Immy, Good morning. How do you feel? The side effects of the injections I gave you should make you a little woozy at first but it’ll go away momentarily.” 

Imagine raked a hand through her very messy brunette locks as she sent a playful scowl to her brother. 

“You know you didn’t have to give me all of those injections. I would’ve gone back to sleep eventually.”

She grumbled as Thomas let out a chuckle before shaking his head. 

“Of course I had to. You had a rather long journey back to the Glade from wherever dad was keeping you.” 

Her eyes widened to comical proportions as she made a shushing noise. 

“How did you know that? No one was supposed to know! He said that you all would find out when it was time.” 

Thomas laughed and came over to sit on the bed next to her as he slung an arm around her shoulders. 

“Because I’m a Janson and I know that he was just borrowing you for a few before he sent you back. He’s always been very lenient towards you so I figured he’d never give you the swipe again. Now tell me little sister, what are the plans that he has for us?” 

Imagine crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as her long brown hair slipped out from behind her ear and hung down so it covered her eyes. 

“I still don’t think I should tell you. I think he’d be mad if we didn’t let everything take its course.” 

Thomas was silent for a moment before a wide grin broke out on his face. 

“Alright, well I guess your secret’s safe with me. Now hurry up and go shower and get in a fresh set of clothes. You smell like the cows in the Blood House.” 

Giving her brother another fake glare she got up and marched her way over to the showers where she proceeded to slip out of her dirty clothes and throw them in the linen basket before letting the cool water fall over her. 

Humming a little tune to herself she barely even noticed when the curtain to her shower opened up and someone gave a startled yelp which made her scream bloody murder.

Covering her body with her hands she peeked out of the shower and saw that an older Glader boy that she didn’t know was standing outside doubled over in laughter. 

“Holy fuck I thought for being the only girl in the Glade that you’d at least be a little hot. Sucks for Gally that you’re so plain looking. I can’t wait to tell the other guys about how awful the she bean looks!” 

Immy felt angry, hot, wet tears fall down her cheeks as she watched the older boy walk out the door and into the Glade. 

Sitting on the bench in the shower, she looked down at her body and cried as she thought about how right he was. 

Her breasts were almost fully developed and her hips had gotten wider this year than they ever had before. 

She pulled at the long stringy brown hair that sat on her head as she curled into a small ball and cried into her knees.

The water had gotten freezing cold now and she knew that her brother and Newt would be expecting her at breakfast. 

Giving one last big sniffle, she wiped at her eyes and finished her shower before drying off and changing into a clean t shirt and jeans. 

Blotting her eyes with cold water, she watched as the red puffiness faded away and her pale freckled skin appear. 

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she raised her head high and headed towards the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. 

As soon as she had gotten her breakfast, she sat down at her brother and Newt’s usual table with Chuck and began to poke at her oatmeal like it had greatly wronged her. 

The boys were too busy with their conversations to notice how off her mood was. 

But as soon as Gally sat down next to her, he knew something was very wrong. 

Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, his smile faltered when he noticed that she didn’t return it. 

“Baby girl what’s wrong? You’re never this quiet and I have never in my life seen you not want to eat oatmeal. I know something happened so it’d be easier if you just let me know so I can fix it.” 

Imagine shook herself out of her daze and plastered on a fake smile knowing that Gally would go ballistic if he knew about what the older boy had done. 

Embarrassment and shame washed over her as Gally’s eyes scanned over her body searching for any sign of harm. 

“I’m fine Captain. I just was thinking that’s all.” 

The builder studied her for a moment before he decided that all was well.

“Alright, love. If you say so.” 

He said as they both fell into an easy and comfortable conversation.

As she talked to Gally she scanned the room out of the corner of her eye and let out a little noise in the back of her throat that she covered up with a fake cough when she spotted the older boy that was in the shower over at the Builder’s table. 

So he was a builder. 

And Gally was his Keeper. 

A sick feeling started to bubble deep in her belly when he met her eyes and gave her a sadistic smile. 

No one could find out about this. 

She was a strong girl after all. 

She would take care of it herself. 

Little did she know, she was very, very, wrong.


	20. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TRIGGER CONTENT/ MENTION AND AFTER EFFECTS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT
> 
> IF THIS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND GO ON TO THE NEXT ONE ONCE IT'S POSTED.

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 20

Author’s Note: There will be a scene where the older Glader sexually assaults Imagine. There will be no details and it will only be referenced after it happens. If this is a trigger for you, please skip this chapter and go on to the next. –MoonlitShadow

 

It had been a long day and Imagine had been thinking about telling Gally about the creepy builder since what happened early that morning.

It was now four in the afternoon and the doors were going to be closing soon for the night.

She had worked in the gardens with mama Newt today and once she was finished she was sent off to go find her boyfriend who was working near the edge of the forest.

Deciding to make a stop at the bathroom, she made her way over to the small building.

But once she stepped inside she gave a little scream that was instantly covered up by a hand over her mouth as she was thrown into a stall, hitting her head on the hard concrete ground. 

The last thing she saw before she faded into darkness, was the older Glader standing over her with one last sickening smile. 

 

Several hours had gone by and Gally was getting worried. 

Imagine was supposed to meet him where he was working so they could head to dinner. 

Searching the dining hall, he immediately spotted Newt and Thomas who both wore a worried expression.

“Thomas! Newt! Have you seen Immy? I thought you told her that she was supposed to come find me?” 

Thomas and Newt exchanged a look before Thomas stepped forward with a hardened expression.

“She never showed did she? Immy’s never missed a dinner unless she was sick. And if she was I know she would’ve told me…We need to get Alby NOW!” 

He said as all three of them rushed over to the Keepers table where Alby was sitting. 

“Alby! We can’t find Imagine. She was supposed to meet Gally over at his job site but she never showed. We think something’s really wrong.” 

Newt said quickly as Alby looked at the three Keepers who all were wearing concerned expressions. 

Standing up, Alby made his way to the head of the room where he cupped his hand around his mouth and whistled for everyone’s attention. 

“Everybody listen up! I have just been informed that Imagine is missing. Dinner is going to wait. I want every one of you searching this Glade for her you understand? She’s been gone too long. Something isn’t right.” 

All of the Gladers fought to get out the door of the dining hall as everyone split up and searched the Glade. 

It was only a few minutes before Minho entered the bathroom and cursed loudly before calling for the others.

“Medjacks! We need the Medjacks NOW!” 

He screamed as Newt, Thomas, Gally and Alby rushed in the bathroom while everyone else crowded around the outside trying to get a look at what had happened. 

Newt let out a loud shriek as Thomas dropped to the ground where his sister lay in a pool of blood.

Her clothes were ripped clean off of her and she was out cold. 

As soon as he saw where the blood was coming from he roared with anger.

“My sister has been sexually assaulted! Someone is going to fucking die tonight!” 

He cried before his tears started to fall. 

Gally closed his eyes tightly and fell to his knees beside his injured mate and took her in his arms gently cradling her to his chest. 

Pushing her matted hair out of her eyes he lay a small kiss on her forehead before handing her off to Clint and Jeff who wrapped her in a blanket and rushed her off to Homestead. 

Alby took one look at the scene before him and turned to address every single one of the Gladers. 

“WHO THE FUCK DID THIS? SHE’S A LITTLE GIRL! I WILL TEAR THIS ENTIRE PLACE DOWN TO THE GROUND TO FIND WHO DID THIS. MARK MY WORDS. SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY WITH THEIR LIFE!” 

Thomas got up and ran out of the room to the Homestead so he could assist the Medjacks.

Newt shook with sobs on the floor before he gagged and threw up. 

Gally grabbed the blonde and held him close as he vowed that whoever had done something so evil and unthinkable, will die by his own two hands. 

Suddenly everyone froze as an alarm blared across the Glade. 

Realizing that it was a new alarm, the Glader’s ran out into the night as they watched the Box go down and shoot back up within minutes and a unit of heavily armed guards rush out into the Glade. 

Newt shouted to Minho as the guards took aim at all of them. 

“Go! Go get Thomas!” 

The Glader’s were slammed down onto the ground as Marcus Janson stepped out of the Box and into the Glade.

Holding a launcher in his grasp he swiftly scanned the Glade before he spotted his son carrying his unconscious and badly injured daughter in his arms as they neared him.

“Dad!” 

Thomas cried as Marcus momentarily dropped his launcher and took both his son and his daughter into his arms.

Shouting over the alarm, he pulled Thomas close.

“You and Gally need to come with me! This was never supposed to happen! Bring your sister and let’s go!” 

Thomas nodded as Marcus signaled to the guards to let Gally follow them. 

Minho held Newt close as they watched the three men place the small girl on a rolling stretcher. 

The guards backed themselves into the Box as the alarm continued blaring until the Glader’s could no longer see the metal cage as it disappeared back down into the dark abyss below them.

The alarm cut off once the Box had gone leaving the Glade in an eerie silence. 

Alby turned to the other Gladers as they began to process what had just happened.

“Find him! Find the one who did this!” 

He screamed into the night as he watched the Glade fall into shambles around him.


	21. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 21

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 21

Gally lay on the hard metal bench that was outside of the compound’s hospital ward as he heard a loud commotion through the double doors that led to the operating room. 

It had been two hours since they had arrived back at the compound and even though he had been in the maze for years, he found himself strangely comfortable within the compound’s white walls. 

As soon as they had arrived, Marcus and a team of doctors rushed Imagine into the back room where Thomas told him that she being treated. 

He squeezed his forest green eyes shut and opened them multiple times praying that this was just some nightmare that he was having back in the Glade and he would wake up from it soon. 

Gally had fought hard to get back to the room where Imagine lay on that stark white stretcher but Thomas had promised him that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her and that he would tell him what was going on as soon as they knew more. 

And that was how he found himself lying on the cold hard metal bench staring up at the various grains in the ceiling tiles. 

An assistant to the director had come by and given him the key to the Janson home suite telling him that he was going to be staying the night and that he could make his way there as soon as he was ready. 

He didn’t care though. 

He knew that he was going to stay right here outside this Godforsaken hospital until he could have his girlfriend safe back in his arms. 

So many emotions flowed through him as they all edged to the surface of his consciousness. 

Anger. So much anger. 

Anguish. There was so much pain that it felt like he was suffocating.

Helplessness. The fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do to help his little mate had made his heart drop out of his chest and lay in a bloody mess on the cold tile floor. 

Just as he felt another round of hot tears prick his eyes, the face of a woman appeared above him as he let out a yelp of surprise. 

Sitting up quickly, he found that an older blonde woman dressed in impeccable clothing and a crisp white lab coat was standing next to him. 

“Gally, I just heard what happened. I’m so, so sorry for what happened to Imagine. We never saw something like this coming. All of us are utterly heartbroken over this situation and I promise you will we do anything and everything to make sure that the boy that has done this atrocity will be found and be punished severely.” 

Gally studied the woman for a moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. 

He quickly jumped up and threw his arms around the woman as his tears began to fall freely. 

“Director Paige! I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you. It’s been too long. Thank you for coming and getting us so quickly. I can’t believe this happened….Everything was going fine until tonight. She’s going to be okay right?” 

Ava Paige hugged the boy close and ran her fingers through his now long, and wavy dirty blonde hair. 

“You never did call me mum when you were here. I’m afraid that you’ve been taught too many formalities and not had enough time to know me as not just the Director.” 

She said with a wry smile as Gally let out a sad laugh before pulling away and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“Sorry mum. I guess it’s just an old habit. I was told that I’m staying the night tonight, yeah?” 

Ava nodded and took in the sight that was now her tall and burly man of a son. 

“Oh yes. You and Thomas will be staying with us while Imagine heals. I doubt you would want to return to the Glade now anyways.”

Gally’s face lit up as he hugged his mum again practically squeezing the life out of her.

“Ugh! Gally dear I’m incredibly happy and relieved to see you too but I’m afraid you’ve grown a bit since I last saw you.” 

She wheezed as Gally’s eyes widened and he pulled back before checking to see if she was alright. 

“Sorry! Geez…yeah it has been quite a while hasn’t it? I guess I did grow a little bit since I was down there…” 

Ava gave a little cough before running her hands down her outfit trying desperately to rid it of the wrinkles. 

“I didn’t know that we were feeding you that well. When I saw you on the monitors I never would’ve guess you’ve gotten this big. I swear you look exactly like your father. If he were still alive he would’ve been quite proud of how handsome you’ve become.” 

Gally felt a hot blush spread over his features as he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. 

“Thanks mum. So why didn’t I remember you immediately when I first saw you? I thought I didn’t have as much of a swipe as the rest of the Gladers…Even in my memories that I had seen when I was stung didn’t have you or dad in them.” 

Ava’s smile faltered as she brushed a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I erased your memories of us because I didn’t want you to be distracted while you were fighting for your life. It wouldn’t have done any good for you to remember us and be upset when you knew you couldn’t see us.” 

Gally stared into his mother’s green eyes that he knew all too well as her words sunk in.

Finally he nodded before raking a hand through his messy hair. 

“I understand but you know it sometimes really sucks being the Director’s kid you know? I wish I could’ve remembered you like Thomas remembered his dad.”

His mother nodded grimly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

“I’m sorry Gally. But you know that as my son you had to be a good example for the others. Thomas only remembered that much because his sister was in the Glade. I also didn’t want you to remember too much because you were paired with Imagine and it would’ve made it too complicated when she was growing up, seeing as how she was just a little girl in a Glade full of grown men.” 

Gally nodded in understand before glancing over at the double doors leading into the Hospital. 

The commotion had stopped and a worried expression had come over his features. 

Just then his mother’s pager beep as she took it and read the message aloud for him to hear.

“Marcus says that Imagine has been treated for her injuries and is now resting in one of the Hospital bedrooms. He says that Thomas will be coming out momentarily to brief us.” 

A haunted look appeared in Gally’s eyes as his mother reached out and took his hand while they waited for Thomas to arrive. 

Seconds later Thomas burst through the doors wearing blue scrubs and a lab coat of his own. 

His eyes held a deep sadness in them as he made his way over to them. 

“She’s stable. We’ve cleaned her wounds and she’s been given some heavy sleep and pain meds so she can rest peacefully. We did a rape kit and sent the samples off to the lab so we can find out who this fucking monster is.” 

Ava nodded as Gally met Thomas’s eyes with a serious look. 

“She wasn’t on any type of birth control on the Glade was she? Doesn’t that mean that she could be pregnant with this bastard’s child?” 

Ava and Thomas exchanged a look before Thomas shook his head firmly. 

“It was too soon for her to be on birth control. But now that this has happened she will be given birth control injections every day until you two are married. We gave her a pill that will make sure that there will be no lasting consequences such as pregnancy or disease. The only thing we’ll have to worry about is what her mental and emotional state is going to be when she wakes up. I think it’s going to be a really long and hard road from her on out for her.” 

Gally dropped down onto the metal bench and placed his head in his hands as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“This fucker is going to die as soon as we know who he is. I refuse to have a fucking rapist wandering about the Glade.” 

Thomas nodded as Ava stepped forward and stroked her son’s blonde locks as she spoke in a soothing tone. 

“You do not need to worry Gally. Rest assured when the bastard who has done this has been identified, he will be removed and executed immediately. Imagine will be safe for as long as she lives with you and the others in the Glade. There will never be an incident such as this ever again, I promise.” 

Gally let out a shudder breathe as he came to terms with his mother’s words. 

“I want to kill him myself. He fucking raped her. She wasn’t supposed to lose her innocence this way. It’s my fault for not being with her. I could’ve fucking protected her.” 

Ava and Thomas shook their heads as Gally let out a sob of grief. 

“No Captain. This isn’t your fault. I mean I feel guilty too but how could we have known? She never said anything if he had been bothering her before this and if we didn’t know then how could we stop it? All we can do now is pick up the pieces.” 

Ava crouched down in front of her sobbing son and gently pulled his head up so he could look her in the eyes. 

“Galileo, I know you and I know you would never take a life. Taking a life has long term consequences and I refuse to have you haunted by something I could’ve stopped. Let us take care of him. I promise you he will die for his crimes.” 

Gally shook his head and collapsed into his mother’s arms while she rubbed his back in soothing circles as Thomas looked on with a heartbroken expression.

When Gally’s sobs had turned into whimpers and hiccups, Ava pulled back and got to her feet. 

“Thomas I think it’s time that you take Gally back to your suite. I think he’s had all he can handle for today. It’s not just Imagine that needs to heal. We all do. We need to be there for one another as we deal with the reality of what has happened.” 

Thomas nodded solemnly and placed a gentle hand on Gally’s shoulder making the broken boy look up at him. 

“Come on, Captain. It’s time to get some rest. There’s nothing more we can do tonight.” 

Getting to his feet, Gally gave his mother a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before he numbly followed Thomas back to his apartment as he silently promised his mate that he would come back tomorrow. 

When her son and Thomas had disappeared down the hallway, Ava Paige turned and walked into the control room and sat down at the monitors and watched as the Glade that they had so carefully created mourned for the little girl who was a sister to them all.


	22. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 22

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 22

The Next Morning  
8:00 A.M. 

Gally yawned and blinked open his eyes and for a moment he felt a wave of panic go through his body before he realized where he was. 

It was strange sleeping in his girlfriend’s bed in her room without her being present. 

His eyes wandered around the room as he took in the bright magenta walls and the hearts and rainbows decals that were pasted all over them. 

When he had arrived here late last night he was surprised to see that her clothes and shoes and everything in her room was exactly the way she had left it before she went into the maze. 

A feeling of melancholy filled his heart as he thought about all that Imagine had to give up in order to join him in the maze. 

She was so young when she had been given the implant and sent down in the box and his heart clenched when he wondered if she ever would’ve had a chance to have a normal childhood if she hadn’t been involved in the experiments. 

Her family were the ones that came up with the trials and she really had no choice in whether or not she wanted to be involved. 

He supposed that all of them felt that way to some extent. 

They all had been thrust into a world of mad science experiments without any choice in the matter and he wondered if their parents hadn’t been scientists for Wicked would they have made a different choice in the way their lives were going to go?

Shaking his head he got up out of bed and went over to the small window that was covered by a white curtain. 

Pulling back the curtain he looked out the barred window for any sign of life but was disappointed when all he found was what looked like a dirt wall. 

Rolling his eyes, he let the curtain fall when he remembered that this particular compound wasn’t in the Scorch but in the bottom of a mountain range. 

He remembered his mom telling him once that it was safer and couldn’t be found by the cranks or anyone else that happened to come upon it. 

He walked over to Imagine’s dresser that had a mirror hanging above it and just stood in silence as he took in his appearance for the first time in over three years. 

The Glader’s didn’t have any mirrors in the Glade so he took his time as he studied the rough looking man that stared back at him with an unreadable expression. 

The unfamiliar man had dirt covered pale skin and long scraggly dirty blonde hair that covered his dark forest green eyes. 

His clothes hung loosely off of him like dirty rags and the leather band that he had made his first night in the Glade was still strapped to his forearm. 

Sitting below the mirror was a collection of photographs in frames where his younger self smiled happily at the camera with all his friends. 

He gently took one of the frames in his hands and looked down at it with a mixture of sadness and longing.

The photograph was of him and Thomas holding a little Imagine on their laps as Marcus and his wife Rachel looked on with happy smiles. 

Even then Gally seemed to unconsciously know that she was going to be his one day. 

The look in Rachel’s eyes showed that she too knew it as she watched him bounce her daughter on his knee. 

God he missed Rachel.

She was the most wonderful woman he had ever met.

She always took care of all the kids in the old compound before she died.

She was sweet and kind and looked exactly how Imagine looked now. 

He smiled when he thought about how Thomas always took after Marcus but Imagine was all Rachel from her dark hair and her beautiful brown eyes. 

His eyes watered when he thought of how proud she would be of all of them if she was still alive. 

He let out a sniffle and wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he gently placed the photograph back onto the dresser. 

Just as he was turning to leave he was startled when Thomas popped his head in and looked around the room until he found him. 

The Creator’s eyes softened as he opened the door and walked into the room with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his lab coat. 

“Hey. I thought you might like a shower and some fresh clothes before we go check on Immy.” 

He said before he followed Gally’s eyes that were still focused on the photograph. 

Thomas sucked in a deep breath and came to stand next to one of his best friends who he could tell was clearly upset. 

Thomas picked up the photograph gently and rubbed his thumb lightly over his mother’s smiling face and then Imagine’s. 

He felt his eyes water as he looked over and saw that Gally also had a look of longing for the life that was now gone. 

Thomas willed his tears to cease as he quickly wiped his eyes on his lap coat’s sleeve before giving a smile to the other boy. 

“She loved you, you know. Mom always had a soft spot for you. I remember one time she even said you were like the son she always wanted. I think she knew long before any of us that you would end up with Immy. She was great at reading people and always knew who to trust and who not to. It’s ironic that that’s how she died.” 

He said as he closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the most painful images he had ever seen. 

Gally’s heart dropped when he remembered when Thomas had come to him crying saying that his mom had been murdered by one of her most trusted assistants because they disagreed with her on the start of the trials. 

Gally’s mom had been the one to find Rachel’s bloodied body that had been riddled with bullets. 

It was the saddest thing that had ever happened in the compound and Gally knew that Thomas, Marcus and his mother never truly recovered from her death. 

A lone tear fell down his cheek as he watched Thomas shakily wiped at his eyes before letting the deep breath that he had been holding out and giving him the saddest smile Gally had ever seen. 

“I know she would’ve been right here to help us if she was still alive. In fact I truly believe that the horrors that have happened to all of us in the maze wouldn’t have happened if she was still alive. It just goes to show that pain can make even the nicest people do unspeakable things when faced with overwhelming grief.” 

He said as his voice dropped down to a whisper. 

Gally was well aware of the types of things Thomas and Marcus had done when they were running the trials. 

He had experienced hell all because his best friend had been angry about his mother being killed all because of the very trials she had designed. 

Yet still, even after all these years Gally still called Thomas his best friend. 

There always had been a certain peace when forgiveness happened instead of violence. 

His mind flashed back to last night when they had rushed Imagine back to the compound. 

His mom had been right. 

Taking a life had lasting consequences and he was thankful for her wisdom after seeing the heartbreak in Thomas’s eyes. 

He knew he would have to come to terms with last night’s events at some point but all that mattered now was the broken boy standing before him and his innocent little sister who had become the love of his life. 

Gally’s arms wrapped themselves around Thomas’s shoulders as he pulled his friend into his arms. 

They were beautifully broken and they would get through this together no matter where life led them.


	23. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 23

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 23

After a shower and a quick breakfast, Thomas and Gally made their way back to the hospital wing where Thomas used his badge to open the doors to the Restricted Wing. 

“She’s our most important patient right now. The extra security is to ensure that everyone will leave her the fuck alone.” He said as Gally’s expression turned into one of confusion.

“What do you mean? I thought she was safe here?” He said as a growl ripped from his lips. 

Thomas stopped and slowly turned to glare at him. 

“Of course she’s fucking safe. She’s my little sister. You think I’d let anything happen to her?” He growled before both of them realized what he said. 

A loaded silence hung over them as they stood facing each other in the deserted hallway. 

Thomas was the first one to speak as he ran a hand through his brown locks that were a greasy mess making Gally realize that Thomas had never been back to the apartment last night.

“When everyone in the compound found out what happened they freaked out and everything turned into chaos. Immy, you and I are the most famous kids in the entire compound. When they heard that someone had hurt her obviously everyone wanted to get revenge on whoever did it and also wanted to tear apart the hospital so they could see that she’s okay. It’s been a nightmare.” 

He said as Gally nodded in understanding. 

He had forgotten how popular they were not only in the Glade but on the outside too. 

Gally grabbed Thomas’s arm when he started to walk away and gave him a look. 

“You haven’t been home at all have you? Thomas even I know that Immy would want us to get sleep, eat, and shower while she’s like this. You can’t let yourself go, brother.” 

Thomas was silent for a moment before he wretched his arm out of Gally’s grasp and turned away from him. 

“Home is wherever my sister is.” He said quietly before he continued down the hallway and into one of the very last rooms at the end of the hall. 

Gally looked up at the stark white ceiling tiles and prayed to whatever higher power existed that this hell would end soon and that he, Thomas and Imagine and the rest of the Gladers could finally live in peace. 

Following Thomas into the room, his breath caught in his throat before he threw his arm out against the door frame to keep himself from collapsing on the cold tile floor. 

Imagine Janson lay in an all-white hospital bed wearing a blue hospital gown with her hair splayed out on her pillow like an angelic halo.

Her face was marred with cuts and bruises almost leaving her unrecognizable and a thick bandage was wrapped around her head. 

One of her legs was broken and there were IV lines all over her body. 

Thomas had crawled up into bed next to her and was quietly whispering to her while stroking her long brown hair. 

She was fast asleep and Gally started to panic when he realized she was supposed to be awake by now. 

Stumbling into the room he forced himself to sit in the cold metal chair that was placed beside her bed. 

His heart froze and his breath came out in pants when he took her small hand in his own and felt that her skin was cold and clammy. 

“Why is she not waking up?” He said as he looked over at Thomas who barely spared him a glance when he spoke. 

“I gave her a strong sedative so she wouldn’t be in any pain as she heals.” He said as he buried his face in his little sister’s hair. 

Gally knew he was close to having a breakdown but tried his hardest to pull himself together for the sake of his girlfriend and her brother who clearly needed him to be supportive. 

“How is she…healing?” He asked as he glance down at the small girl’s body. 

Thomas’s eyes squeezed shut before he opened them and looked over at Gally with such raw emotion that it made the builder’s eyes water. 

“She’s healing. But there was so much damage. We…think that she may not be able to have children…” He said shakily before continuing. 

“Only my dad and I know. If this got out…well someone may argue that she should be taken out of the experiment permanently.” 

Tears streamed down Gally’s cheeks as he leaned forward and gently laid his head on Imagine’s sheet covered belly. 

He placed tiny feather light kisses on her before he slowly raised his head with a fierce glare. “The fucker who’s done this will die.” He growled as Thomas gave him a curt nod. 

“Oh he will. I’ll be the one who is going to end the bastard. He may have taken advantage of Immy, but I’d like to see how well he does staring down the barrel of my gun.” Thomas said as his voice became hollow and void of emotion. 

Gally’s fists clenched hard at Thomas’s words. 

He wanted so desperately to be the one who ended the sick fuck that almost killed Imagine but he knew that Thomas was her family and he had every right to kill the bastard. 

So he gave a barely noticeable nod as he placed his head back down on Imagine’s broken body while running a hand down her delicate legs. 

“Have they found him yet?” He asked making Thomas still and look down at him with an unreadable look. 

“We’ve been watching the monitors and I don’t think they have. The Glade has gone into complete panic and chaos. Jeff and Clint have their hands full with all the fights that have broken out. Newt has been left in charge and he can’t seem to get everyone to calm down. I think we’ll have to go back sooner rather than later so nobody innocent ends up killed or banished. Minho ended up in the slammer last night because he went ballistic and attacked one of your builders. They’re all acting like rabid animals. Today was supposed to be the day that we would send down a new greenie but with everything that’s happening we’re going to have to wait until everyone has calmed down so no harm comes to the poor kid. We’re going to be sending down some female subjects and see how everyone reacts. Because as much as I hate to admit it, the experiment must continue.” 

Gally sighed and closed his eyes as he stroked his thumb over Imagine’s knuckles in soothing circles. 

Could this get any worse? 

Little did he and the Gladers know, that this was just the beginning.


	24. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 24

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 24

Wicked Compound 4:35 A.M.  
3 days later…

It had been three days since Imagine had woken up in the hospital and to say that she was terrified was an understatement. 

She was healing well from her injuries, but the frightening experience from the attack was still fresh in her mind. 

Gally and her brother had reintroduced her to Gally’s mother Ava Paige who she found to be quite helpful during her recovery time. 

Ava Paige would often come to sit with her and they would chat about anything and everything to do with the Glade, her brother, her family and Gally himself. 

She offered great insight into Gally’s personality that she had forgotten over the years. 

It always brought a smile to her face at how similar Gally was to his mother. 

Both of the Paige’s were good people and she was thankful that both could be by her side in these trying times. 

Her father had also come running when he heard that she was awake and they had spent hours catching up with one another after the initial discovery of who her attacker was. 

As soon as she had woken up, they had asked her if she had remembered her attacker and as she cried in her brother and Gally’s arms she had revealed that her attacker was an older boy with dark brown hair that had been a builder with Gally. 

Gally had recognized her description immediately and told them the builder’s name and how he had been good friends with the boy at one time but that they had had a recent falling out over some of the plans that Gally had for a construction site. 

Thomas and Gally had stormed off to the control room with her father and ordered the boy to be immediately removed from the Glade. 

The next day the boy had been removed as a subject from the experiments and was given a quick death by the bullets of Thomas’s gun. 

Imagine was relieved that she wouldn’t have to see the boy again but she couldn’t help but feel guilty for being the person that was responsible for someone’s death.

Gally had told her over and over again that nothing was her fault but she supposed it would take time for her to come to terms with what happened.

As her injuries healed, she knew her mind would heal one day as well. 

Today was the day that she, Thomas and Gally would be sent back into the Glade to join the rest of the Gladers in the rest of the trials. 

As she pulled her hair into a bun and examined the blue t shirt and jeans that she had chosen to wear that day, a knock sounded on her door and Gally stepped into the room with a nervous look in his green eyes. 

“You almost ready love? We have to be down at the control room loading bay in ten minutes.” He said carefully as she turned to face him. 

Wearing a half crooked smile, she quickly made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before laying her head on his chest. 

“I’m ready. I miss Mama Newt and everyone else. Now that the Glade’s safe again, I’m ready to go back to our normal lives.” She said as he nodded and kissed the top of her brown locks. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, he squeezed her gently making her giggle into his grey t shirt. 

“As much as I hate to leave the compound, I think it’ll be good to return home. Hopefully things will start to get better and we can finally start preparing for our wedding.” He said as pulled back slightly and wiggled his eyebrows down at her. 

Imagine scowled playfully before her smile broke through her hardened features. 

Giving a little sigh she set her head back down on his chest and nuzzled into his warm body. 

“I think I’m still going to have to get used to the idea that we’re going to be getting married while we’re still teenagers…” She muttered as Gally chuckled and shook his head. 

“We’ll have all the time in the world to get used to it, love. After all we will be married for life, you know.” He said with a smirk before running his hands slowly down her back and up underneath her t shirt so they rested on the small of her back. 

Imagine found herself arching her back and letting out a little moan as he started to rub soothing circles right above her tail bone. 

“I think I could get used to this…” She whimpered as Gally’s deep chuckle reverberated around the room. 

Just as he was about to pull her closer, Thomas appeared in the door way. 

Rolling his eyes, he knocked loudly on the bedroom door making both young lovers jump in surprise. 

“If you all are done making out now, can we please go back home? I have a wife that I need to kiss senseless.” He groaned as Imagine laughed and Gally shifted awkwardly under his fiancé’s older brother’s judgmental stare. 

Thomas’s scowl lost its bite as a slow smirk spread over his features. 

“It’s going to be really good to be home.” He said as Imagine and Gally both became still and locked eyes with his dark brown ones. 

 

“Do we have to have the swipe again?” Imagine asked as Thomas’s smile faltered and Gally’s hand squeezed her own. 

“Ava said that it would be in the Glade’s best interest if they had no knowledge of the outside world. She said it would just make it harder for all of us.” Thomas said slowly as Imagine turned to look up at her stoic lover expecting him to be upset but was surprised when all she saw was him give a somber nod. 

“I believe that that would be best as well.” Gally said as Imagine looked between her brother and her fiancée with worry shining in her eyes. 

“So I won’t remember the attack at all?” She said as her voice wavered slightly making both Thomas and Gally look down at her in concern. 

Thomas licked his lips and carefully strode towards her much like a person would when trying not to spook a frightened animal. 

The eyes that matched her brother’s assessed both he and Gally’s as she tried to process the information that she had just received. 

It wasn’t like she wanted to remember what happened but was it right of them to make her forget the experience all together along with the knowledge of the outside world?

Thomas and Gally exchanged a look before each taking one of her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. 

“Immy, I think that it would make you feel better if you didn’t remember it. We want to be sure that your mental state will be strong enough to go through the rest of the trials.” Thomas said as her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to their normal size. 

That’s right.

She had forgotten about the rest of the trials.

There was still so much more that was going to happen before any of them would find any type of peace. 

Holding her brother’s gaze for a moment she studied the way his eyes held a deeper promise that she knew no one else could see. 

It was so confident in the trials being a success and she knew that she needed to trust him and the others completely before the rest of their journey started if they had any chance of survival. 

His eyes captured her own in a hypnotizing gaze almost as if pleading with her for her to put her full faith and trust in him once again. 

She found herself tearing her eyes away from his unwavering gaze as she looked up at her lover and fiancée, Gally the Builder. 

Gally’s eyes held the promise of safety and security that she knew she needed badly in that very moment. 

Sweeping his hand down to her face, the Builder curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and bent down so the soft words that he would speak would be heard by their ears only. 

“I know it seems like a lot to handle right now, love but I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you or the rest of the Gladers. Your brother and I and the rest of the Gladers will protect you at all costs. Just have a little faith, my darling. You’ll see that one day we’ll be alright.” He said softly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips making them turn up into a smile. 

Pulling back she turned towards her brother and finally nodded in agreement. 

An announcement came over the loud speaker signaling for them to start heading down to the control room. 

Thomas glanced at the door and then back at his sister and her soon to be husband. 

“I guess it’s time to head out. I’ll meet you two down there in a few minutes. I have some things I want to pack up before we leave.” He said as Gally nodded and Imagine looked at him curiously. 

Thomas caught her eye and gave a barely noticeable nod before he turned and headed out into the main area of their family’s apartment. 

That was when she knew. 

Thomas had a plan. 

And everything would fall into place no matter what happened. 

Taking Gally’s hand she gave him a smile and looked around her room one last time. 

It was time for her life to begin and there was no going back now.


	25. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 25

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 25

The Glade 5:00 a.m.  
Newt rolled over for the fiftieth time that night as he tossed and turned restlessly. It had been three days since Imagine, Thomas and Gally were taken out of the Glade and every second that ticked by without them made his heart sink further and further into a dark depression. Imagine was like a daughter to him and when he had found out how badly she had been injured he had sent out a search party to search the entire Glade for the one that had almost ended her life. His eyes began to water in the dim moonlight as he remembered how helpless he felt when his family was taken away from him and sent off to God knows where. 

It had been a long three days and the Gladers had anxiously been waiting for their arrival back to the Glade. His mind drifted back to yesterday when the soldiers from Wicked stormed into the Glade and extracted the Builder that was found guilty of raping Imagine out of the Glade leaving them all shell shocked and frightened. Newt’s face crumbled as he thought about his poor little Imagine that was somewhere suffering without him. He knew that Tommy and Gally would take good care of her and never let anyone hurt her but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt and sadness that he wasn’t there wherever they were. 

He pushed the ground with his foot lazily as the hammock that he laid haphazardly in swung light in the early morning breeze. The Glade was quiet and the only sound he heard was the whistling of the wind. He knew that today would be another day of waiting as he went about his daily routine. The Glade had gotten back into the swing of their normal routine but Newt was having a hard time coming to terms with everything that had happened. His family should be back soon, he told himself every day. He had to keep the hope alive that they would be returned to him. 

Just as that thought entered his head the blaring sound of the greenie alarm started to echo across the Glade making him jump up so fast that he fell out of his hammock and onto the hard ground beneath him. It was them. They were back. He was right about them coming home. Quickly getting up off the ground he flew in a dead sprint over to the Box as the rest of the Gladers looked around in confusion and began to slowly make their way over to him. “Do you think it’s them?” Minho asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Newt nodded as he silently crossed his fingers that it really was them and not his imagination. 

It took half an hour for the box to arrive and when it did, Newt was right on the edge holding one side of the gates while Minho, Clint and Jeff held the others. Flinging open the gates all he saw was darkness making him go into a panic. “Bring me a light! Someone bring me a light! Hurry!” He yelled as a younger Glader ran off towards the fire and lit a lantern from the still smoldering embers. As soon as the light lit up the dark box Newt let out a cry of relief when he saw that Imagine, Gally and Thomas were all lying asleep at the bottom of the box. Carefully handing the lantern off to Clint, he instructed the Gladers on how they were going to remove each of them from the box. A few minutes later, all three of the unconscious Gladers were laid out in the middle of the grassy center of the Glade with Clint and Jeff giving them a thorough once over. 

Newt sat anxiously by their side as he watched Clint and Jeff check each of their vital signs. He noticed that Imagine was completely healed and that her hand was entwined with Gally’s. Thomas had a small backpack lying next to him and Newt’s eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what could be inside. As curiosity got the better of him, he scooted over to where the backpack lay and unbuckled its clasp to look inside. Rope, a couple of syringes filled with a dark blue liquid, a notebook, a manila envelope, and a locket filled the inside of the bag. Newt held up each object and wondered why on earth Tommy had brought them with him. Deciding to worry about the mysterious items later, he put them all back in the bag and turned his attention to Clint and Jeff who were just finishing their assessment of his family member’s health. “Well, it looks like they were just put into a temporary coma exactly like the one we all arrive in when we’re sent into the Glade. They should wake up sometime soon. I say we bring em over to the Homestead and set them up in the med jack wing so they can wake up in privacy.” Clint said as he put his stethoscope back in his small doctor’s bag. 

Newt wanted desperately to take Thomas and Imagine back to his room so he could cuddle them until they woke up but he knew Clint was right. They would be more comfortable being all together in the Homestead so he nodded and moved aside while Clint and Jeff had Gladers first take Thomas and then Gally off towards the Homestead. But when a Glader moved to pick up Imagine, he held up his hand stopping them. He shook his head and shooed them away as he reached down carefully and took Imagine into his arms. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping face and brushed a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. His little girl was finally home and so was his husband, her older brother. Her soulmate was also home and he couldn’t be happier. He had a fleeting thought wondering what had happened and where they had gone but the thought was short and quick seeing as how he was just relieved to have them home. 

He studied the young girl’s face in the moonlight and decided that he would never let her out of his sight ever again. Gally and Thomas could be around her all they wanted but he would never let her leave him again. A mother needed their daughter and Newt had definitely had enough of this going away nonsense. Now that they all were home, life could go back to normal and their regular routine could start again. Making his way up the stairs of the Homestead, he smiled tiredly and sent up a small prayer of thanks to whatever higher power existed that his family had been returned quickly and safely. 

When he reached the med jack wing he saw that the med jacks had brought in an extra bed and had freshened up all the linens to get ready for their arrival. Gally and Thomas lay right next to each other in two of the beds and the last one that was next to Gally was left empty eagerly awaiting its new arrival. Newt carefully placed his daughter down onto the soft sheets before pulling the covers over her and wrapping them around her small frame tightly. He gave each of his family members a kiss on the forehead before tiredly heading back down the stairs and for the first time in three days, back to his room down the hall. As the morning sunlight just started breaking through the darkened night sky, each Glader slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	26. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 26

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 26

Imagine blinked open her eyes and took in the morning sunlight as it hit the med jack wing of the Homestead. ‘I’m home.’ She thought as she sat up slowly and yawned before stretching her arms sleepily above her head. There was a knock at the door and she was surprised when Gally came into the room carrying a breakfast tray with all of her favorite breakfast foods. Alongside the plates of food there was a small glass with a few wildflowers in it that made her look up at Gally in pure adoration.

“What’s all this?” she asked as he laid the tray in front of her and took a seat on the bed beside her. He grabbed a piece of toast off of the tray and smirked as he stuffed the entire thing in his mouth. “Can’t a man do something nice for his fiancé every once and a while?” He teased through a mouthful of toast. Imagine rolled her eyes before starting on her ham and cheese omelet. “Well yeah but why do I think you’re trying to butter me up so I’m in a good mood before you tell me something?” She asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Gally’s face turned into an expression of mock hurt before he sobered slightly and started to pick at a napkin on the tray. “Newt is asking us to meet him for a Gathering in half an hour to ask us about what happened when we were away.” He said reluctantly making her fork pause in midair before she placed it slowly back on her plate. “I don’t know what happened and how we ended up back here, do you?” She asked carefully as Gally shook his head. “No, I have no idea and I think Thomas knows either so I’m not exactly sure what we’re going to tell Newt seeing as how none of us remember.” 

Nodding in agreement she picked her fork back up and began to work on finishing her breakfast. She was happy to be home but she didn’t know how she felt about being questioned about her disappearance first thing in the morning. Gally stayed silently by her side as she finished her omelet and her three pieces of toast. When she was finished she brushed the napkin over her mouth before looking over at Gally who had yet to say a word. 

“Are you okay, Captain?” She asked as he turned towards her. “I’m alright, Im. Just got a lot on my mind.” He said as she nodded and scooted into his lap making him chuckle. “I think everyone does these days.” She said as he murmured an agreement. “Newt’s really glad to have us back.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. The thought of mama Newt made her smile and she knew that he must have been worried when they were away. Looking at the clock beside the bed, she sighed and rubbed a hand down Gally’s cheek making the builder let out a little sound of content. “I need to get ready for the Gathering. Meet you in five downstairs?” She said as Gally groaned and pulled back before looking down at her. “Now that we’re back home I demand that I at least get to spend half of every day with you. We haven’t had a chance to be alone in weeks and I need you.” He said in almost a whimper. 

The thought of being alone with Gally again made her blush a bright cherry red as she thought of the way his hands felt gliding softly across her skin. Somewhere deep in her belly gave a delicious clench and she felt her panties become wet with her want. Gally took her chin and raised her head up so she looked him in his brilliant green eyes. “I can tell you want me too, little love. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure we’re together soon.” He said as he smirked down at her. She could see the wheels turning in his head and knew that he was coming up with a plan that would most likely get them into trouble. But she found herself blushing more and smirking back, making her realize that she wanted to get in trouble. For once, she wanted to be bad. And she wanted to be bad for Gally. 

Gally found that it was getting hard to contain himself around her as he struggled with the massive bulge that strained against his cargo shorts. He wanted her more than words could say and he couldn’t wait to have her alone to himself once again. They had only been slightly intimate once and it was driving him insane. The thought of her naked body bare before him made his mouth water and his cock throb with an intense need to be inside her. 

Their wedding night would be there before they knew it and he couldn’t wait to make her his bride. His mind then turned to their wedding and he realized that they had yet to do anything to get ready for the ceremony. Making a mental note, he decided to talk to Newt and Thomas about what could be done to ensure that there was a ceremony special enough for him to confess his love and commitment to the girl that he had loved all his life. As he reluctantly released her from his arms, he sighed and hoped that their wedding day would come soon enough. 

Imagine showered quickly and dressed herself in a pink tank top and blue jeans before lacing up her sneakers and running down the stairs to meet Gally. Her mind had whirred to life when Gally had talked about them being alone and she couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. What was he up to? And how were they even going to get time alone with everything that was going on? She was unsure of how he was going to manage pulling it off but if anyone could do it, it was Gally. As soon as she reached the bottom of the steps she let out a yelp when she was almost knocked off her feet by her brother who was quickly making his way up the steps. Gally appeared in front of her and caught her before she hit the ground. “Where are you going, Tom?” She yelled up the stairs but he had already disappeared around the landing. 

“Something’s gotten into him. I’m not sure what it is but I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” Gally said as she stared at the empty landing that her brother had just been on. Shaking her head, she decided to let it go for now. Lacing her fingers together with Gally’s she allowed him to lead her out into the Glade where they got a greeting from every Glader they passed. Apparently the rest of the Glade was glad that they were back as well.

It was quiet in the Gathering Hut as they stepped into the dimly lit room. The lanterns were shining bright as they made their way down the rows of benches to where Newt was sitting at a desk going over some paperwork. Several chairs and stools were set in the middle of the room and as soon as Newt saw them he smiled and got up to greet them.

“Hello, my little one! It’s good to see you up and about finally. I had thought that you’d at least sleep till lunch.” Newt said as he took Imagine into his arms. Imagine gave him a big squeeze as he rocked her back and forth. “I missed you, mama.” She whispered making his eyes tear up for the millionth time that day. “I missed you too, love. How are you feeling?” He said as he then pull back to hold her at arm’s length in front of him. 

Imagine’s eyes flitted over to Gally who gave her a smile and a reassuring nod. “I think I was treated for my injuries when we went back to the Wicked compound.” She said as Newt nodded once before scanning over her with a keen eye. “I’m glad they had the sense to take care of you. Shuck knows they never take care of us like that.” He said as he exchanged a look over at Gally who nodded in agreement. It was then that Thomas made his way over to them and dropped a few papers onto the desk before wrapping his arms around Newt from behind and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

 

Newt blushed hard and leaned up to return his kiss making both Gally and Imagine pretend to gag. Thomas and Newt scowled at them before taking a seat next to one another in the circle of chairs. Thomas took Newt’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers as Newt’s face continued to turn bright red. He was used to Thomas being affectionate, but not this much. Either way he wasn’t complaining. Perhaps they’d even get a night to themselves tonight. He caught Thomas’s eyes and it seemed was thinking the same thing. Newt’s eyes locked on a barely visible bulge that was rising in his lover’s jeans making him feel hot and needy. 

Thomas smirked in triumph as Newt cleared his throat and gave them all a look. “So apparently you all were taken out of the Glade to get Imagine treated from the incident that occurred?” He asked point blank making them all shift nervously in their seats. Thomas nodded and continued to rub his lover’s hand in soothing circles. “Yes. Our father took us back to the Wicked compound to treat Imagine’s injuries and deal with the situation. I think we were returned shortly after.” He said as Newt nodded thoughtfully. 

“And do any of you remember anything from being in the compound?” He asked making Gally and Imagine look at each other before looking back at Thomas who still remained calm despite the circumstances. Gally’s voice filled her head as he took her hand in his own. ‘Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird that your brother remembers where we were and why or is it just me?’ Imagine nodded and met his eyes. ‘I think it’s weird as well but as long as it satisfies Newt, then does it really matter?’ Gally nodded but still didn’t look satisfied with her answer. She too was thinking the same thing. It was odd for Thomas to remember when both of them didn’t. 

Apparently Newt found it odd too from the look on his face but he chose not to say anything and move on with the day’s activities surprising them all. “Well, alright. Since that’s taken care of, thank you Tommy for the rest of the order sheets. We’re going to need to send up the paperwork for more supplies with this afternoon’s shipment.” He said as Thomas smiled and nodded. “Gally, I need you to work on fixing the bathroom where the incident happened. We can’t have the bathroom not working with over 40 of us using it.” Gally nodded and gave her hand a squeeze making her smile up at him. “And Immy, you and I are going to sit down together and start to come up with a plan about this wedding of yours. Your birthday will be here soon enough and we need to get you married and settled before then.” He said making her look quickly between Gally and Newt.

Wedding plans? She forgot momentarily about the wedding. She felt her heart flutter with unknown emotions as she thought about how she was going to be married in a little less than three weeks when she turned 17. Maybe that was what Gally was referring to. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the thought making everyone look over at her in concern. Gally and Newt exchanged a look before he bent down to whisper in her ear. “If you want, you could wait until I finish with work and then we can figure out a plan together.” He said as she let out a shaky breath. After a moment she nodded in agreement making all of them smile except Thomas who was watching his sister carefully. 

He could tell that she was nervous and uncomfortable about becoming Gally’s bride and he couldn’t help but wonder if they really were doing the right thing by going along with Wicked’s plans. He knew he was the one who created the trials but he never imagined that his younger sister would be the one to carry them out. A large lump of guilt settled in his throat as he watched Newt and Gally go on about the wedding. He knew they were suspicious as to how he managed to disable the swipe but he also knew that they couldn’t find out in fear of what Wicked would do if they became aware of it. He had to protect his sister at all costs. There was no going back to the compound now and he had to make sure that both of them survived as best as they could. Deciding that later he would have a chat with her, he turned to Newt who was looking at him expectantly. “Tommy, are you listening? I told Imagine that she needs to start planning soon or else we won’t have a wedding.” A sinking feeling settled inside of him as he nodded and proceeded to go along with what his lover said. ‘No we won’t.’ His brain echoed as things slowly started to fall into place.


	27. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 27

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 27  
A/N: A few slower chapters and then things are going to start happening very quickly so be prepared and stay tuned for more. It’s going to be a wild ride. –MoonlitShadow

The rest of the day passed quickly and now it was time for Imagine to get ready for her meeting with Newt and Gally about their wedding. She ran to the homestead and quickly showered and changed before heading over to the Gathering hut where Gally and Newt were already waiting for her. She was surprised to see that her brother was at Newt’s side much like he was that morning and that Gally and Newt seemed to be already conversing. She pursed her lips in distaste at the thought of them making decisions without her and shot her brother a look who nodded once in understanding before letting go of Newt’s hand and clearing his throat loudly. 

Both boys looked up and Gally stood to greet her. “Hey Im. We just were talking about the ceremony. Newt thinks that we should have one for the entire Glade and then another one for just us that night. What do you think?” He said as he helped her down into her seat. Imagine was caught off guard by his question and stuttered for a moment before shaking her head in annoyance. If they wanted to plan the wedding without her, then so be it. “Whatever you’d like to do is fine with me.” She said as Gally and Newt shared a look but nodded in understanding. “Well I think that settles it then. There will be two ceremonies. One for the Glade and one for just you two.” Newt said as Gally nodded in agreement. Neither boy noticed that the only one who wasn’t nodding was the bride herself. Imagine found that she had fixed her gaze on a point above all of their heads on the wall and continued to stare at it hoping that the meeting would be finished quickly. 

Thomas sat back and watched as his sister officially checked out from the conversation. She was so much like him in so many ways. It made him chuckle slightly as he caught her eye and gave her an understanding smile. He knew she hated this and didn’t want anything to do with this meeting. But he also knew that she had to marry Gally in a little less than three weeks. Their father’s plan had been for one of them, whether it be him and Teresa or her and Gally to be the parents of the newest bloodline of Immune offspring that would reside safely in the Glade. What everyone but him didn’t know was that they would be residing in the Glade only for the next ten years until the outside world was cured with blood samples from her and Gally’s children, and it was safe to repopulate the outside area once again. Then they all would be uprooted from their home in the Glade only to be placed back into a world that many of them barely remembered. It rubbed him the wrong way but he knew it didn’t used to. In fact, he was all for this plan when it had been him and Teresa being the ones in question. They were old enough and had enough of a bond and attraction to one another that it would’ve gone much smoother than it was now that it was his sister and Gally at the head of the project. 

His thoughts drifted back several years ago to when Teresa was still very much alive and he had a friend that truly understood his personality. Thomas had been bisexual ever since he could remember. His love for Teresa had begun when they were very small and had first come to the compound. Once they entered the Academy where the Gladers learned the art of science and medicine, he had developed feelings for the little blonde boy with the strange accent that the directors had renamed Isaac Newton. Thomas was unaware of Newt’s real name, not knowing him when he first arrived at the compound but he imagined it was a similar case to the other children subjects whose real names had been stripped away so they could be molded into newer, stronger beings that would one day save the world. 

Isaac had always been a soft hearted, shy young boy who often kept to himself all except for when Thomas was around or his sister Imagine who was barely six at the time. Thomas had loved Teresa since they had arrived at the compound, but there was something in the way Isaac’s lopsided blonde hair fell in his eyes or his chipped tooth that he acquired when he tipped his chair back too far in first year showed when he laughed hard that made Thomas’s heart skip a beat. It was then at that early age that he realized what had happened. He liked them both. In a way that not many others in the Academy could he found out. He was attracted to both boys and girls and he loved each of his school day’s crushes equally. That was, until the fateful night when the cranks found a way into the compound and killed nearly everyone. He was so scared that none of his friends had survived as he and his little sister waited in the emergency bunker that their father had created just for times such as this. 

He was all but a young teenager when the massacre occurred and he was set to be sent into the trials to start the process of ending them as soon as Teresa and he were prepped for the swipe procedure. Teresa had opted to go first stating that she was much braver and knew how much Thomas hated to be operated on and how much he loved to be the one operating himself. The young teen was a medical prodigy who could perform any number of difficult procedures from the time he was very young. He was one of the best doctors in the compound who worked alongside his father and Ava Paige herself. It was that day in the operating room that he lost one of the loves of his life and closed the book on one chapter of his life to reopen it to start a new with a new lover and new life that awaited him. Teresa had begun hemorrhaging in her brain when the swipe implant was inserted. Thomas tried everything to stop the bleeding but in the end, was forced to just make his love comfortable as she slowly lost her life in front of him. From that day forward, he had known that Newt and he were meant for one another and that Teresa would’ve given her blessing if she could making him feel almost at ease with her passing. But now years later, as his mind started to clear and his dazed thoughts went away he could see very clearly that his sister and Gally would have been the only other choice to head the project. As much as it pained him to think of them as the right choice, he knew in his heart that they were. But it didn’t stop him from wondering how his sister really felt about being married off when she was so young and wondered if he should confide in her about what the real plans of Wicked truly were for her and her soon to be husband. Either way, as he watched Gally smile reassuringly down at her, his heart clenched painfully in his chest knowing that the one woman that he ever loved would never look at him like that again leaving his sister the only one who could take her place.


	28. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 28

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 28  
A/N: Okay so now you all know a little bit about the history of Thomas and Teresa along with Newt and the first chapter of this story. And there will be more in depth stuff happening with that later on in the series but for now we’ll just stick with that. Now I don’t have an entire outline written out for this story so I’m kind of just winging it for now. So please bear with me. I was debating on whether or not I want this particular first book of the series to be super long and make it like over 50 chapters or if I wanted to end the first book somewhere soon so we can move on to book 2 in the series, Across The Great Divide. So if you have any opinions on the matter please feel free to let me know. Otherwise I’ll just do whatever feels best for it. Now, onto another chapter. Theme song for this chapter is The Girl Who Cried Wolf by 5SOS. Love you all to pieces-MoonlitShadow

It was a little around six in the evening that night when Gally and Imagine finally got some time alone after a long day of wedding planning. Gally had watched Imagine struggle with the entire idea of planning a wedding at just sixteen but he was hoping that she would get on board with the idea sooner rather than later. He listened as he grasped her smaller hand in his own as she rambled on about a conversation she had with another Glader earlier that day and they made their way back to his workshop where both Thomas and Newt had agreed that she could spend the night. Gally was really only half listening as he debated on whether or not he should bring up his concerns about Imagine’s enthusiasm about their wedding or if he should leave it alone for now. The sun was setting over the maze walls and he glanced up into the bright light squinting trying to make out the image of the horizon over the large stone walls. “Gally? Are you listening? Gally?” He vaguely heard her say. It was then that she shook his hand gently making him look down at her quickly. “Are you okay? Have you been listening to what I’ve been saying?” Imagine asked with a slight scowl adorning her delicate features that reminded him so much of her brother Thomas who he also was starting to think opposed their impending marriage. “Yeah, of course love. I’ve been listening to every word.” Gally said as he nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze making her smile brightly up at him before continuing on in her daily ramblings. 

In truth Gally knew he wasn’t okay. He also knew that she wasn’t either and he was determined to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did tonight. Glancing down at his fiancé and best friend since he was young while they walked through the woods, he knew that the time had come for him to break his silence. “Why don’t you want to marry me?” He blurted out making both of them abruptly stop walking. Him because he suddenly realized what he just did and her because she suddenly realized what he just said. “What?” Imagine stuttered out trying to fathom where the idea of her not wanting to marry Gally had come from. Of course, she did. Didn’t she? It was fairly obvious that this had been the plan and the way it had been meant to be since they were little so why change the plan now? She knew that she had her doubts, sure. But at that moment she was wondering. Did Gally have doubts about her too? Had her reluctance to participate in planning their wedding driven him far away from her where she would never be able to reach him again? Gally seemed to take her silence as a signal to walk a few steps away so she could collect her thoughts by herself. But Imagine grabbed his hand and gave it a harsh tug making him stumble slightly and quickly turn to look down at her with a confused expression. Imagine couldn’t meet his eyes as she clung to his hand as if it were her entire reason for existence and in that exact moment it was. He was. He was hers and she was his and she shouldn’t have any bit of doubt in her mind of that important fact. The only fact that made her who she was at this exact moment in time. “Immy…” He started but she cut him off immediently as she kept her eyes locked on the colorful fall leaves beneath their feet. “No, Gally. You were right. I was doubting about whether or not we should get married but I want you to know that it’s clear to me that this is what we need to do. What we were meant to do.” She said trailing off not sure where she was going with that particular line of thought. She was thankful when he picked it up for her as he slowly approached her, she could see the outline of his steel toed boots moving closer to her. “Do you think we should get married because we have to or because you want to?” He asked as her heart clenched in her chest painfully at the sound of the uncertainty in his voice. “Um…I…Uh…” She stuttered unsure of what to say to that. Gally sighed and dropped her hand to her side before walking off in silence towards his workshop that was lit up brightly from the porch lights that stood on either side of its front door. 

“Shit.” Imagine cursed under her breath as she watched him walk away from her. Afraid that he was walking away for good she called out to him, still unsure but still wanting him to stay. For her. For them. For whatever this was between them. “Gally wait.” She cried making him stand stock still in the middle of the forest a few feet away from her with his back turned. She could see the outline of his shoulders heaving with every deep breath he took and it made tears come to her eyes as she began to cry for them both. For the situation that they were forced into. But that was the question. Were they being forced? Or was this what was meant to happen from the beginning? After a few minutes of silence between them, Gally’s voice echoed in her head as clear as the first time she had heard it. “Go home, Immy.” He said simply making her heart break into a thousand pieces as he walked away, this time without another word. Watching him go made her cry harder as she shakily turned and made her way slowly through the darkened woods hell bent on not returning to this place in the woods until she had reason to. The two souls in their bond strained against one another as one fought to keep them together and one who unknowingly was fighting to separate them forever. It was then that it rained. The sky cried as the heavens mourned for the two souls that were at odds for the first time in their short lives.


	29. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 29

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 29  
A/N: Well yes I was upset too to see Imagine finally tell Gally about her doubts about their wedding. But, the show must go on. (Or else we wouldn’t be able to get to all that exciting stuff that’s happening in these last few chapters and the next two books.) So, I think this scene is more of a filler scene to be honest but it just came to me and wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it down so here ya go. The theme song for this chapter is New Divide by Linkin Park that was off of the Transformers soundtrack. And by the way, this particular song is the theme song for the entire next book that’s coming soon. So be prepared and get ready to rock and roll. -MoonlitShadow

As the night wore on, Imagine stayed within the comforting arms of Mama Newt while Thomas went to go find the upset Builder who had potentially broken his sister’s heart. As he trudged through the leaves and dirty logs that littered the forest floor, he let out a huff of exasperation at the fact that his sister and Gally had finally aired their grievances between one another but had the worst timing ever. If this had happened say, like a week ago; there would have been more time and effort that they could put into sorting out the bride and groom’s issues. But now, the wedding was less than a week away and it was definitely not the time for the two to lose all they had with one another. So, when he found out that both his sister and Gally had lost their shit at each other, he was about this close to throwing in the towel himself. But, with some not so gentle prodding by Newt and the image of Imagine sobbing into his lover’s patient arms drilled into his head forever, he reluctantly made his way out the door to find and fix the apparent source of the problem. He had asked Gally to meet him in the Glade’s graveyard a little after 11 that night knowing that neither the builder or his family would be getting any sleep that night. And as soon as Thomas made his way into the graveyard, there standing amongst the shadowy graves was Gally himself looking just as distraught and heartbroken as his sister did when he had left her in Newt’s loving care. “Gally.” Thomas acknowledged the boy with a nod to which he returned with a solemn expression. “How is she?” He asked and Thomas let out a huff of annoyance that the fact that they both knew he was talking about his sister, the one he had upset just hours earlier. “She’s fine. She’s upset but she’s with Newt. You know how that goes.” Thomas said as Gally gave him a rueful smile at the thought of how upset he had left his fiancé. “Now will you mind explaining to me how all this happened?” Thomas asked as he narrowed his eyes at the builder who scoffed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest in a slightly defensive position. “I knew she was feeling down about the wedding so I asked her about it. She confessed that she was having doubts and then said that she was okay with going through with it because she knew we had to do it. I asked her if she was marrying me because she wanted to or because she has to. She didn’t have an answer so I walked away.” He explained as Thomas nodded along with a grave expression. “I see. Well you are aware of the fact that none of this has been her choice, correct? She never asked to be married off and practically forced to become pregnant as soon as she turns sixteen did she? No she didn’t. As much as I know you love and care about her she’s still young, Gally. Only a few years younger than us but still. She’s young enough to still need a few more years to get her shit together before this kind of stuff happens. But she doesn’t get that chance does she? No. She’s forced into this fucking scenario all because your mother and my father decided it would be what was best for all of us. To save the world, am I right? That’s our goal? Well where in that goal does it say anything about ruining a teenage girl’s slim chances at ever having a normal life, huh? I don’t think we discussed anything about how she felt and about how we should treat her because she feels that way. She has every right to be upset. She’s so fucking young, Gally. She may be your soulmate but she’s still my sister and I look out for my own no matter in what way that may need to be. Now drop the fucking heartbroken act and get it together. Immy’s needing us right now more than ever and you trying to bullshit your way into this marriage is not going to help the situation at all. I suggest you go home, get some sleep and we’ll all approach this subject again in the morning when we can think clearer.” Gally was silent as he listened to Thomas’s words. He knew he was right. Imagine never got a chance to say whether or not she wanted to marry him in the first place. But shouldn’t that not have mattered at this point? Hell, their relationship had even grown pretty intimate over the past couple of weeks and that wasn’t even the start of it. But still. How could he be sure that this was what she wanted even if she said that she did want it? He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair that he swore was thinning because of all the stress he had been under. Great. Now he was losing his hair at the ripe old age of 18. Just what he needed at that exact moment. He noticed that Thomas seemed to take his extended silence as some sort of defeat or agreement in the entire thing and nodded once before turning to make his way back to the camp where no doubt his sister and Newt would be asleep by now. Or at least he hoped they would be. He knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep anytime soon and figured he would find some way to occupy himself back at his workshop so he wouldn’t think about the impending conversation of doom that was going to be happening promptly the next morning. 

“Thomas. Wait.” He called out making the dark haired boy stop and turn slightly so he could hear him through the rustling of the wind through the darkened trees. “Take care of her will you? Make sure she’s okay.” He croaked and was surprised when his voice started to reveal the deep hurt and emotion that he felt in that exact moment. He couldn’t see Thomas’s face at that moment but he knew that he was either scowling or something to the same effect because his words bit right through the builder’s pain, numbing him to the core. “She’s my fucking sister, Gally. And don’t you ever forget it. I will always take care of my own.” He growled making Gally’s heart plummet in his chest. Was this the end of him and his love or was this just the beginning of something much, much more complicated? As he watched Thomas’s shadowy figure disappear off into the trees, he couldn’t help but wonder….What laid in store for the young group of teens and how much harder would their lives have to become?


	30. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 30

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 30  
A/N: Wooooo! Guys we made it to 30 chapters! Woooo! So excited!!!! *fist pumps and happy dance* Alright so I wanna address some concerns of yours. So, everyone always tells me my stories are hard to read because they aren’t spaced out or in paragraphs and you may think I don’t care about that issue but the truth is I care a lot but I’ve written every story that I’ve ever written in the past six years that’s currently stored on my hard drive the exact same way. So, to answer your question; yes, I am concerned about it. No I can’t go back yet and fix the problem cause it’s going to take a really, really long time. That’s all for now.-MoonlitShadow

The next morning, Imagine found herself sandwiched on a bench in the Gathering hut between her brother and Newt who had a firm grasp on her hand showing her his unwavering moral support. Her brother had come back late last night after she assumed he had talked to Gally and promptly fallen asleep without another word. And as tired and grumpy as Imagine was that day seeing as how she had gotten minimal amounts of sleep, had a broken heart and was going through her monthly cycle she was unable to take the day off by order of her brother and Newt who had assured each other and her that she’d be just fine going about her daily routine for work. So, she had been forced to leave the safe comforts of her bed and get showered and dressed before being forced into eating a wholesome breakfast. And now that she was ready for her work, her brother and Newt just had to bring her here for a private Gathering or “chitchat” as Newt so lightly put it between her brother, Newt, her and Gally about the events that had taken place last night and all she could honestly feel was like her life was on major blast right now. “Ugh…this sucks..” She mumbled to herself as she picked at a stray piece of string on her sweater making Newt give her hand a squeeze and her brother to shoot a concerned look down at her. 

“It might suck love, but we have to get to the bottom of this if we’re going to proceed with things as they are right now.” Newt whispered in her ear making her realize that her “talk” with Gally was much more than just a talk now and was being made into an entire Glade wide spread issue. Yup. Her life was on blast alright. She really wanted to roll her eyes and muttered a “whatever” comment to the two boys sitting next to her but she knew better than that with both of them watching her like a hawk. If she talked back and argued about this situation she was sure to find herself on Slopper duty for the next month. 

It seemed like forever before her fiancé if she could even call him that anymore swaggered slowly into the dimly lit building and took a seat on a bench opposite them. He nodded to both her brother and Newt but didn’t spare her a glance as they got right down to business. Newt immediately noticed the frosty interactions between the two and his brows scrunched up in pure confusion. They were fine the other day. What had happened so they were like this now? Newt looked over at Thomas and at once he knew what the problem was. He scowled at his lover who was blatantly ignoring him in order to zero in on his sister and her fiancé’s new problems that Newt was pretty sure he had created himself. “So, as we know now; you two had a bit of a disagreement last night.” Her brother started making Imagine really want to roll her eyes right then but held back just in time for Newt to cut in. She shot her mama a grateful smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Gally who watched the three with careful consideration. “Well yes, Tommy that seems quite evident doesn’t it? I think we all can agree that there’s been some trouble brewing between you two for quite some time now yes?” He started as he addressed the two teens who sat in front of him. Gally and Imagine were hesitant to respond but finally with an encouraging look from Newt, Imagine nodded slowly as her brother looked slightly triumphant at the new information. Newt shot him a look that clearly stated that they were going to discuss this later making Thomas give his most innocent and clueless look making Newt want to groan in frustration. “Gally would you agree that there’s been some…issues between you two?” Newt continued gently as he looked up at the builder who was keeping his eyes firmly planted on Thomas who seemed to be eyeing the builder with just as much suspicion leaving Newt to come to the conclusion, that he had been right about Thomas’s involvement in his sister’s newest drama. Gally nodded once in confirmation and glanced over at Newt but kept his eyes firmly off of his fiancé that was looking like she was going to break down at any second. 

Newt was quiet for a moment as he observed all three teens in the room. If he was going to call Thomas out on his part that he played it had to be now in front of both parties so the message would get clearly across that this wasn’t a laughing matter. “Thomas, dear would you like to explain to all of us why you’re trying to bloody derail your sister’s impending marriage to the boy she’s been meant to be with since she’s been a small child?” Newt said clearly as he turned to Thomas and both Gally and Imagine looked up with shocked expressions. “What?! What are you talking about? I wouldn’t do that.” Thomas scoffed as he sent a look over to Newt who clearly wasn’t buying it. “Of course, you didn’t. Tell me Gally, What did Thomas go to you to talk about last night? It wouldn’t have anything to do with your marriage to his sister, would it?” Newt directed to the builder who now was looking at Imagine with a look of guilt and shame. “He told me that Imagine was too young to decide whether or not she wanted to get married and that she’s never had any choice in the matter. I told Thomas that I was going to give her a choice. Thomas said that he’d protect her in any way that he could.” Gally repeated almost word for word what the conversation had been the night before making Thomas go red with anger and Newt to glare at his lover with a fury that refused to be tamed. Imagine’s eyes filled with tears as she looked between all three of them before she jumped up and made a quick exit out of the small building. Gally jumped up to follow her, but Thomas grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly before Newt broke them apart. “That’s fuckin enough from you two. Don’t you see what you’re doing to her? She’s going bloody mad with trying to keep her loyalties to both of you and I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s thinking she has some obligation to the Glade in this too.” Newt growled as Thomas and Gally practically stood nose to nose in anger. 

“She’s too young. She doesn’t fucking need this, Newt.” Thomas cried out as Gally scoffed and looked to ground to shield the two boys from the sight of his own tears of fury. “You said she never had a choice, Thomas! That’s not true at all and you know it. Both of you bloody know it. Thomas you know that your sister has been in love with Gally since they first laid eyes on each other. She made her choice then that she loved him. And she still loves him now. Enough to agree to marry him in fact, isn’t that right Gally?” Newt said in an even tone making Thomas’s mouth drop open in shock and outrage and Gally to nod silently. “I guess you’re right. But I still feel guilty about possibly her thinking that she doesn’t have a choice. She didn’t seem like she knew what choice she wanted to make last night.” Gally croaked as his voice broke with emotion while Thomas and Newt regarded the boy carefully. Newt shook his head and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. “Of course she didn’t. It’s not like you two have been bloody battling it out over her and making her question herself every few seconds.” He scoffed in a sarcastic tone as he looked between the two boys. One had the decency to look guilty. The other stood his ground, fairly used to getting his way in everything. “She was unsure because she’s too young to make the decision. She needs to be dealing with this when she’s fucking twenty not sixteen!” He gritted out through clenched teeth as he began to clench and unclench his fists in anger at both of their words. Newt shook his head firmly and pointed over to Gally who was looking more and more broken by each passing second. “If she wasn’t meant to be with him, would he be looking like bloody hell right now? He fucking loves your sister, Thomas. He’s her fucking soulmate. Now suck it up and leave them the fuck alone so they can finally have some happiness like the rest of us.” Thomas’s eyes widened before he let out a growl of frustration and pushed past both Newt and Gally surprising both boys. “It was never supposed to be here. It was always supposed to be Resa.” They heard him choke out before he exited the hut to presumably go after his equally distraught sister. 

Gally and Newt’s shoulders heaved heavily with the breaths that they took trying to calm themselves in utter silence as the room suddenly felt too big and empty for their liking. “You really believe we’re meant to be together?” Gally asked Newt who looked up at him with a teary smile and nodded. “Yeah. I do. Thomas and I however I’m not sure about. He always believed he was meant for Teresa. I’m not sure I was supposed to come into play in this particular scenario.” Newt choked out as Gally laid a gentle hand on the sobbing boy’s shoulder. “Take it easy, Newtie. He loves you. You know he does. I think both of them love us but are unsure how to show it exactly right now.” Newt nodded in agreement before he wiped his face with sleeve and turned to go after both Janson siblings but stopped and threw a questioning look over his shoulder at Gally who still stood in shocked silence. “Well are you bloody coming or not? It’s a fucking Janson fiasco and we’re the ones who are gonna have to fucking solve it.” Newt said firmly as he gave Gally a small smirk making the builder nod in agreement before he joined Newt’s quick pace in beginning the hunt for the elusive siblings that seemed to have captured both the heart and soul of the Glade.


	31. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 31

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 31  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it’s been since like last week that I posted a chapter. Things have been a bit crazy for me and I’ve been dealing with some more stuff so I didn’t have the time or energy to write. But now I’m here and we’ll get some chapters out, yeah? Love you all to bits. Just a reminder, only a few more chapters before we move on to Book 2 of this series Across The Great Divide. I already have some notes on the first chapters of that book so be prepared for it to come fairly soon. -MoonlitShadow

Imagine ran fast through the forest of dark trees not caring if the branches ripped and scraped at her arms. She had no idea where she was going but she was going somewhere. Anywhere away from her brother, Newt and even Gally where they had all apparently decided that she was too young to decide anything on her own.   
‘What a load of bullshit…’ She thought and could’ve sworn she had said it out loud as well. ‘Im, where are you? You shouldn’t have run away like that. Newt and I are worried about you. Come home now.’ Her brother’s voice echoed against the caverns of her mind making her shut her eyes hard and let the tears flow freely as she ran like the wind. ‘No! You’ve done enough Thomas. I’m never going back if that’s what you really think.’ She mentally shouted at him and she could almost feel him cringe internally. There was another presence that was deeper in her mind, watching. Waiting to see what her answer to her brother would be. Waiting for the right time to appear and speak for himself. Gally’s mind was forever linked to the young girl and he intended to use that power for all of its worth right at this very moment. But he had to wait. He knew that Thomas was probably crowding the inside of her head with unnecessary thoughts and worries. He scoffed as he instinctually followed the trail that his upset best friend had made through the woods. He didn’t know exactly where she was going or where they’d end up but he knew he’d follow her to the bloody ends of the Earth if it came to it. 

‘Imagine Janson get your ass home right now before I bring the Glade to find you. I know you’re somewhere with him. Get home now.’ Her brother roared through her sub consciousness making her wince in pain at the sharpness of his tone that echoed off the walls of her brain. ‘NO!’ She screamed back just as she stumbled and fell in a muddy puddle. She let out a yelp of pain when she slid and her head hit an overgrown log effectively knocking her to the ground. She lay in the puddle, crying, her shoulders heaving as her lungs tried and failed to fill themselves. She knew what was happening. She knew she was having a panic attack. And this time, she didn’t have her brother to save her with the antidote. The cure to her panic. The meds that her father had prescribed years ago when they first started. She remembered when they first started. It was right after Gally had been sent into the Glade. She hadn’t taken his absence very well. She wasn’t taking his absence very well right now either. 

 

She thought she heard the sound of crunching leaves coming towards her, but as her vision grew blurry she couldn’t say for sure. Right before darkness took her once again, she felt two big arms wrap around her and pull her from her watery prison. She had been saved, but maybe they were already too late. “Damnit, Immy. Always gotta knock yourself around too hard.” Gally murmured as he lifted the dirty, unconscious girl into his arms. He could tell she was unconscious and knew that she must’ve had some sort of panic attack while running around in here. He sighed knowing that he’d need to tell Thomas and Newt where they were so they could bring help and meds to help her breathe easier and also tend to the large gash that was bleeding like a small river down her forehead. Reluctantly, he took a seat down on the log that he was certain had almost been his fiancé’s demise and called out to her brother, who no doubt had already organized search parties. ‘Tom. I found her. She had a panic attack and managed to slip and fall knocking herself out. Bring her meds and Clint, will you? We’re not far from the tree line. This time she didn’t manage to get away very easily.’ He said with a slight chuckle knowing that Tom would later find it ironic that his sister who happened to be a rather good runner, couldn’t end up very far away from them every time she seemed to try and run. It was only a second before Thomas responded in an authoritative tone. ‘Fuck. Stay where you are. We’ll be there in a few minutes. Make sure she’s still breathing.’ Her brother said as Gally gave the equivalent to a mental nod. He knew for a fact she was still breathing, all be it very shallow breathing but still, some was better than none. He would’ve bloody felt it if she had stopped breathing all together. Their bond linked their hearts to one and the same, so if one stopped the other wouldn’t be far behind. At least that was Wicked’s theory on both of them anyways. Nothing was ever really concretely explained to either of them leaving Gally and much more so Imagine practically in the dark about their condition as soulmates. He let out another frustrated sigh knowing that if and when they ever got back to the compound, he was going to have to hound both his mother and Immy’s father for information on their bond so they would no longer be left guessing and fending for themselves. He truly felt like if all had been explained to them before they even left to go into the maze, that maybe just maybe some of this heartache and grief could’ve been avoided. Looking down at his little love, and best friend for life; he gently brushed her long hair out of the sticky blood that was pooling around the gash and waited patiently for Thomas and the others to show. 

It was only a few minutes later that the sounds of wild crunching leaves reached him and he knew that they had been successfully found. And true to his word, leading the charge was Immy’s brother, Thomas who pointed and led the group right to where he and his sister was. “Is she breathing?” He asked, out of breath and clearly unamused with either of them being out in the woods at this hour. “Obviously. You know better than I do about our bond. If one goes, both go. Or so you say.” Gally scoffed as he gently handed Thomas his sister who was indeed breathing but definitely in need of a bath and some stitches. Thomas shook his head and had the decency to look ashamed as he carried her past Newt who looked horrified at the appearance of his daughter and straight into the waiting arms of Clint who immediately took off with her towards the Homestead. “Are you happy now, Tom?” Newt bit out as he placed his hands on his hips and glared down at the dirty leaves beneath them. Both Gally and Newt watched as Thomas scoffed and threw his hands up in the air before turning and leaving to follow his sister without another word to either of them. “Obviously.” Gally repeated as they watched him go. Newt nodded in agreement before giving the Builder a hand in standing to his feet. “Good work, Captain. I’m sure she’ll be just fine now. You know how upset she gets when things like this happen.” Newt said as he smiled tiredly at the Builder. Gally nodded and patted Newt’s shoulder as they both turned and led the rest of the search party back towards the Glade. “Yeah. She’s got quite the runner’s spirit, eh? Shame that she always manages to knock herself out in the process.” He chuckled lightly as Newt rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. “Indeed, she does. She’s just like her brother, I’d say.” Newt said as an ominous wind blew past them and headed towards the Glade.


	32. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 32

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 32  
A/N: Hey guys! Alright so Thomas managed to screw up again, Immy got herself knocked in the head again and Newt and Gally are just plain adorable. This particular chapter though will be setting up the actual location setting of the next book which surprise, surprise! Will be different from the Glade. Yes, I know I said that they’d stay in the Glade but I found a much cooler option. So, this chapter is the beginning of that process of them moving to the different place, or rather people coming up with the idea of it. Alright, let’s go find us some Gladers!-MoonlitShadow

12:00 a.m. Wicked Headquarters

Assistant Director Janson’s face grew pale and he couldn’t seem to comprehend the words that the Chancellor, the woman he had put literally all of his faith into; was now telling him. “There’s a WHAT?” He roared as he threw the manila folder on the desk in between them and glared at the woman in front of him. Paige shook her head and ran a hand through her now messy blonde hair before pointing down at the maintenance test sheet. “There’s a gas leak in the maze experiment’s structure. If we don’t move the subjects within three days, they’ll die of carbon monoxide poisoning.” She stated again, this time in a harder tone. “That’s impossible! Thomas and I ran the gas lines beneath the maze so there would be nothing like this that would happen.” Janson stated as he threw his hands out in front of him in exasperation. “Well it’s apparently possible, Marcus or I wouldn’t have bloody called you in here on such short notice.” Paige growled as Marcus continued to glare and look astonished at the news that something was wrong with his beloved maze design. “So, what are you suggesting? It’s not like we’ve got another maze built that we can house the subjects in. We’re going to have to call the experiment a failure and bring them here.” He said as he tried to rationalize what he was hearing. 

“Or we could go with the option that I was about to explain to you before you kindly interrupted me.” Paige gritted out as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down her assistant and dear friend. Marcus sighed and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk and waited patiently for Paige to explain their options. “We could, like you said bring them here and call the trials a failure. Or, we could go on with what Teresa had proposed in case something like this were to happen.” Paige said as she placed her hands down on the desk in front of them both and looked him in the eyes. “Teresa? Lily and James girl? The one that was paired with my son before…” He trailed off unsure of how to continue that painful thought. Paige nodded and gave him a small smile in understanding. “Yes, that Teresa. She was quite gifted in designing habitats and spaces particularly when it came to the trials and the subject housing structures.” She said as Marcus looked confused. Paige turned and typed in several commands on a keyboard before a large screen appeared and showed what looked like building blue prints of somewhere that Marcus didn’t recognize. “What is this, Paige?” He asked as he stared in awe at the large design that floated before them. Paige stepped back and waved a hand at the magnificent design. “That, Marcus is where our subjects will live for the next few years until it’s time to move on to phase three of the trials. Teresa worked on it as a side project while she was still alive. It’s almost completely finished and it wouldn’t take long to ship the necessary supplies there before we bring in the subjects. Now all of this will have to happen very fast, mind you in a matter of only days but I do think it can be done, Marcus.” She went to say as Marcus’s head snapped back to look at her with an incredulous look. “You’re saying that we need to transport the subjects to this new…compound, is it? And have them continue the trials there? How exactly do you think we’ll get them to do that? Because as far as they’re concerned only our key subjects aka our children know about the actual trials and remember anything about us or this compound.” He said as he shook his head, doubt clear in his green orbs. Paige nodded and pursed her lips at the thought. It would take a great deal of effort to move the subjects and transport them to their new home. A lot of effort. More than she originally bargained for. “Well, it looks like we only have one option then. We’re going to have to send in a team to sedate the subjects and bring them here until we’re ready for transport.” She said finally as Marcus’s eyes widened at her suggestion. 

“You can’t be serious! Gally and Imagine are supposed to be getting married as soon as possible and then she’s supposed to become pregnant. How the hell do you think we’re going to go about sedating the lot of them?” He rambled on as Paige shook her head and held up a hand for silence. “I know, I know Marcus. But we don’t have a choice. If we don’t move them now then they’ll die in the maze. Is that what you want? For our children to bloody die while in that experiment? We always said that our own children would never suffer what the extra variables would have to. The fact that any lives need to be lost at all is a tragedy but it would be worse if it was our own flesh and blood.” Paige said as Marcus looked between her and the still floating blue prints. Then he glanced over at the tv screens that showed clear as day the image of Clint and Jeff patching up Imagine after her failed escape and Gally and her brother hashing and rehashing out their problems while Newt stood watch over the young girl. Paige was right. It was now or never. He couldn’t stand to see his children die. No. He wouldn’t lose Rachel and both of the children that were all that he had left of her. He sighed heavily and nodded making Paige’s face light up in excitement. “Brilliant Marcus! We’ll get started on the plans to finish off the compound and then work on plans on how we’re going to transport them there safely.” She said as a slightly giddy tone took over her voice. Marcus could practically roll his eyes at how excited his colleague could get at the mention of a new adaptation to the experiments. Of course, she would be excited. It was her bloody idea after all. As he glanced one more time at the screens that showed his daughter and son along with all their friends, he hoped that they were making the right choice but in his heart, he knew that he was.


	33. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 33

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 33  
A/N: Okay so we’ve got some action going on here. Although I know it’s not the kind of action you all wanna see. *wink wink nudge nudge* No worries though, a lot more of that will be happening in the next book. This book happened to turn out more plot oriented than porn without plot like I was kinda planning it to be. *oops* Anywho, only a few more chapters before the end of this book and the start of Book 2 Across The Great Divide. It should be pretty good. Keep an eye out for it. I’ll warn ya when it’s out. Love you all. Theme song for this chapter is Bionic-Atomic by Kaci Battaglia. -MoonlitShadow

 

As soon as Imagine woke up she let out yet another groan and was beginning to think that the universe had it out for her seeing as how she was always waking up in the Med Jack wing. “Oh good. You’re up. Was beginning to think we actually lost you there for a few.” Newt’s voice said as he hesitantly stepped forward and gave her a shaky smile. “Good morning to you too, Newtie.” She croaked making Newt’s eyes practically well up with tears. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Newt leaned down and gently brushed his lips over her forehead making her smile softly at the boy who had quickly taken the place of her own mother. “So, we all know why you ran away. But the question is, why did you choose the forest to run away in?” Newt asked as he looked down at her with a perplexed look. Imagine rolled her eyes and let out another groan before remembering that she had fallen at some point or else she wouldn’t be here. Reaching her hand up quickly she felt the stitches going across her forehead making Newt tsk loudly at her and grab her hand away from her new wound. “Alright, now we see what happens when we fall over a bloody log in the woods and face plant into a nasty puddle, yeah?” He chuckled as she cringed at the feeling of her stitches pulling against her skin. “Ugh…Not again.” She groaned as another voice sounded from behind Newt. “Yup. Again. When are you going to learn to not run in the woods when you’re trying to escape? It seems that’s where we always find you.” Her brother’s voice said in a slightly sarcastic tone as he appeared in his white lab coat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Lab coat. That meant that he was the one who must’ve treated her injuries. Her brother rarely practiced medicine in the Glade anymore now that Clint and Jeff knew mostly what they were doing. Or enough to not kill anyone anyways. 

 

Imagine was hesitant to meet her brother’s scrutinizing gaze but she knew that she had to whether she wanted to or not seeing as how it had become apparent that he had saved her life yet again. “Thanks for…saving me.” She croaked as she met her brother’s eyes that softened at the sound of her weak voice. He nodded and his gaze dropped to the floor as he made his way over to where Newt sat holding her hand tightly and giving Thomas a wary look. “You’re welcome. I guess I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for messing with you and Gally and…whatever it is that you guys have going on.” He murmured quietly before Newt gave him a swift kick to the ankle making him yelp and grimace. “I mean I’m sorry for messing with you and Gally’s freaky love thing that no one else can do but you two, alright? Geez…that hurt…” He groaned as Imagine looked surprised and Newt looked proud of his lover’s confession. “That’s right. And Thomas is going to support you in whatever you decide to do about Gally, right Tommy?” Newt said as he glanced down at Imagine while Thomas nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Whatever. Sure.” He said wincing in pain as he hopped around the room on one foot looking like an idiot who just happened to be a doctor. “Thanks for that, Tom. We both appreciate it.” Another familiar voice, the only one that she really wanted to hear at this point reached her. “Gally…” She breathed out as the Builder came to stand off to the side of her bed with a relieved smile. “Yeah, love. It’s me. Glad to see you’re alive.” He said as he gave her a look while Newt went to go tend to his lover’s apparent injuries. “Well, I’ll just let you two catch up, yeah? I think Tommy and I are gonna take a walk, right Tom?” Newt cooed gently to Thomas who glared at him as newt shuffled them both out of the room. As soon as the door closed it seemed like both Gally and Imagine let out a relieved breath. 

 

Both of them still watched the door for several minutes as if to check if the two boys were really serious about leaving them alone. But once they realized that they were indeed alone, Gally smirked and quickly turned so he could climb up onto the bed and position himself over her smaller body. Resting his weight on his forearms, he looked down at her with a loving look. “So how are you really doing, Immy? Are you alright after…everything?” He said quietly as he looked for any sign of how she felt. Imagine stared up into his bright forest green eyes that seemed to capture and hold her own hostage. Her breath quickened when she realized how close they were. They were finally alone, and she just had to end up in the Med Jack wing again. Way to ruin the moment. She thought as Gally’s eyes swept over her slim figure before firmly planting themselves on her own. Imagine nodded and took a shaky breath. A healthy blush appeared on her cheeks making Gally’s eyes light up with a rare excitement that only she had witnessed before. 

“Little love, are you enjoying our time alone? Cause I do believe your brother and Newt are right outside the door. And can probably hear every word we say.” He said saying the last bit loud enough for both Thomas and Newt to hear. “That’s fucking right. You better not do anything with my sister.” Thomas’s voice yelled from behind the closed door making Imagine roll her eyes and Gally chuckle quietly. Burying his face against her shoulder, he rubbed his nose lightly over the exposed skin that was showing out of her light tank top. He could feel her breath quicken and she fidgeted beneath him only making his cock harder with every slight movement that she made. “We can’t do much now. But we will soon enough. That is…if you still will have me.” He said quietly, almost in a whisper as he leaned down so his words ghosted over her waiting lips. Imagine felt like her heart and lungs were going to explode inside of her and she could feel the tell tale sign of her panties dampening at her fiancés promising words. She couldn’t seem to form words at the moment so she just went for a nod of her head just as Gally descended upon her. Lowering her body slightly on top of her own just so they were touching, he ground lightly against her covered core making her gasp into his mouth as he swallowed her sounds eagerly. 

Imagine felt her insides clench in a delicious new feeling, one that only Gally seemed to bring out of her. She let out a little moan, careful to not be too loud secretly wishing that her brother would hear every sound and her being able to tell him to go to hell about it all. Gally’s fingers threaded through her long hair and his lips moved against her own in time with each small thrust of his hips letting her feel every inch of him that was now pressing hard against her core. Even though there were clothes between their bodies, she could still feel his size and moaned at the thought of it finally buried deep inside of her. But as soon as their moment seemed to begin, it ended just as fast as Newt cracked open the door and popped his head in before rolling his eyes at the sight before him. “Alright, you two bloody lovebirds. I assume we’re still on schedule for your wedding that’s going to be happening soon? How soon should it be seeing as how you two can’t seem to hang on until you say your vows.” He said quietly making sure Thomas wouldn’t hear him from where he was downstairs. He had finally coaxed his lover to go catch up with Minho while he checked on the two teens who were no doubt taking advantage of every second they had alone together. 

Gally’s lips pulled away from her own, and he carefully moved so he was sitting next to her making her body and lips feel cold and unwanted. She let a little groan of frustration and sent a glare over to Newt who seemed to quirk an eyebrow at his daughter’s antics. “Oh, would you rather this be your brother checking in on you? I’m sure Tommy would love to see Gally practically deflower his little sister right in front of him.” Newt drawled, articulating every word so they knew exactly how serious he was. Gally gently helped her sit next to him and kept her in his arms as they listened to what Newt had to say. “Now, like I was saying. How soon should this bloody wedding be? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?” He asked as he looked between the two. Gally then turned to look down at his bride to be with a serious look of his own. “Tomorrow. At night. When the sun’s setting just like it was when you first came to me.” He said as Imagine’s eyes welled with tears at his sweet words. She looked over at Newt who seemed to be waiting for her answer and nodded silently, too caught up in strong emotion to answer out loud. Newt sighed and gave them both a tired smile. “Alright. Tomorrow it is. Be prepared cause you two are getting bloody married as soon as the sun begins to set.” He said as he no doubt went off to inform her brother and the others of the news. They then were left alone once again, but this time Newt left the door wide open letting them know that they were going to wait until after their vows whether they liked it or not. “Tomorrow. You’ll be mine.” Gally whispered to her, one more time before his lips once again found her own in a sweet promise of their long future together.


	34. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 34

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 34  
A/N: AHHHHH! Gally and Imagine’s wedding day is finally here!!! I repeat. This is not a drill. This is NOT a drill. This is for realisies not for fakesies. Sooo soo ready for this. Theme song for this chapter is an encore of the same song that represents Mama Newt and Imagine along with her relationship with Thomas. Enjoy an encore of You’ll Be In My Heart-Phil Collins off of the Tarzan Soundtrack. (The original actually good one) Love you all. Couldn’t have gotten here without all of you. You’re truly my inspiration every day. -MoonlitShadow

It was a little after 5:00 p.m. and Newt was putting the final touches on Imagine’s wedding attire. They didn’t have any dress for her to wear, or even a veil. But she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a white skirt and small wild flowers that Newt had woven throughout her hair in an elaborate up do. And her brother was supposed to be there any moment with her bouquet of wild flowers that she instructed him to pick out for her to carry down the long flower laden aisle that awaited her. Her breathing was uneven as Newt turned her around to face the mirror. Tears were shining in his eyes as he stood back and watched his daughter admire herself for the last time as a single woman. “You look….gorgeous, love.” He croaked as he wiped at his eyes with his long white shirt and then wiped his hands down his khaki cargo pants trying to rid them of any nonexistent wrinkles that he had made. Imagine couldn’t help the tears that began to fall down her pale cheeks and she reached out for Newt one last time before she was to be handed off to her husband and best friend who was awaiting her arrival that would be any minute. “Mama…is it okay to be scared?” She whispered as she held onto Newt tightly. Newt pulled back slightly and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face with a small smile. “Of course, love. We all have a right to be scared sometimes. Right now, you’re right on the cusp of beginning your new life with someone who’s definitely worthy of your love and affection and everything that you both have to offer each other.” He said gently as he looked down into the same brown eyes that he had fallen in love with years before. 

They were the same eyes as her brother. Who seemed to be missing at this important moment in time. Newt looked up just as Thomas burst through the door to their room with a chuckle. “Well bloody hell, love. Better late than never I suppose.” He quipped as Thomas straightened out his long sleeved white shirt and double checked his own cargo shorts for any signs of smudges as he made his way over to them. Newt frowned instantly when he found a small smudge near Thomas’s knee that just had to come out right at that exact moment. 

“Sorry. I thought I got them all.” Thomas murmured as Newt dropped to his knees and began scratching off the dirt from Thomas’s pants. Thomas scratched the back of his head and looked up almost doing a double take as his eyes widened at the sight of his baby sister. “Shit…” He breathed out, almost dropping the handful of wild flowers that he had specially picked for his baby sister to carry into her new life. Newt instinctively moved back so the two siblings could have their moment and watched with teary eyes as Thomas slowly approached his sister with a look of awe and complete adoration. “You look beautiful, Imagine.” He croaked as he took her into his arms immediately hugging her to him tightly knowing that this would be one of the last times that they would be doing this when she was with Gally. “Thomas…” Imagine cried as she began to cry and clutch onto her older brother’s shirt. 

“Immy…” Her brother echoed in her ear as soft as a whispering wind. “You’re sure about this?” He asked knowing that her answer would stay the same no matter what he did. She silently nodded and cried harder knowing that her brother hated the idea of her marrying so young. But she knew that this was the right thing. She could feel it. It was like the Glade was speaking to her, straight to her heart. And to Gally’s letting them know the right path to take. Just like Gally had led her out of the woods, he would lead her into their new life as a married couple and soulmates till the end of time. 

Thomas cried as he clutched his little sister to his chest one more time, and ran his fingers through her soft hair to remind himself that she was there. She was real and this was real. He was about to walk his baby sister down the aisle to marry the guy that they all knew she would end up with. Hell, even he knew that. Gally and his sister had been made solely for each other. This was a fact that was set in stone. Much like their marriage would be. This would be it. She wouldn’t be his any longer. Or Newts. She would Gally’s till the end of time. And whether or not that scared the shit out of him didn’t matter. No. Not now. Because his sister, Imagine Janson was getting married and she needed him, right there by her side. He swore in that moment that he would never truly let her go. Even when she grew old and they were separated forever. He would always be there for her. Whether it be in her heart or by her side. This was his baby sister. This was his Imagine. And she had truly lived up to the name that he had given her when she was born. Tears sprung from his eyes like small rivers as he remembered the day she was born, and how his neither his mother or father knew what to name the beautiful baby girl that was destined to be his sister. It was then that he said it. He called her Imagine. And from that day forward that was who she was. Who she always lived up to be. She was a work of art. And she was his sister. Reluctantly he gently pulled himself from her arms and looked down into the eyes that matched his own, tears and all. “I’m so proud of you. Mom and Dad would be too. They’re here, Imagine. You and I both know that.” He choked out as Imagine silently nodded, tears continuing to fall between them. It was then that Minho appeared in the doorway, halting anymore conversation between them. “It’s time.” He said gently as he surveyed the room. Newt stood back up and headed towards the two siblings with a small smile for each of them. “It’s time, my beautiful girl. It’s time for you to become a wife.” Newt whispered so only the three of them could hear. Imagine instinctively looked up at Thomas who silently nodded through his own tears. And then he proceeded to wipe away his sisters, so her face shone brightly in the evening sunset. Just as it was meant to. “That’s right. It’s time. We’ve got a wedding to go to.” He said as Imagine and Newt broke out in happy smiles. And that was it. The three would no longer be just three. There would be an addition or maybe more to their family. And the only thing that mattered was how beautiful the girl that stood between the two boys was. Gorgeous. Strong. She was Imagine. And this was her moment to shine.


	35. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 35

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 35  
A/N: Woo!!! It’s the last chapter of this Book One of the Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy!!!! I can’t believe we made it this far. I’m super excited about continuing this story for all of you. This has turned out to be one of my favorite stories that I’ve written so far. So, this Chapter 35 will contain the last chapter of this book and also an epilogue that will give you info on the start of the next book. Look out for the next book coming to you shortly. Book Two in the Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy: Across The Great Divide. Theme song for this last chapter and epilogue is From the Ground by Hollywood Undead. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

 

The sunset glistened across the blades of tall grass in the Glade as Gally stood at the very head of a makeshift aisle in the gardens where he and his bride to often spent all their time. There was a makeshift rose trellis that served as the backdrop for their ceremony and Newt stood beside him acting as the officiant. Both waited for the bride to appear and Gally exchanged a nervous glance with Newt who looked as calm as ever. The quiet in the Glade painted a serene setting for the wedding that had been practically thrown together at the last minute even though every detail had been planned down to a t weeks earlier. The clock struck 6:00 p.m. and right as the sun began lowering over the maze walls, his bride appeared on the arm of her brother who kept his eyes firmly set on the sun. Gally’s breath caught in his throat as Thomas walked his sister down the aisle that was filled with small rose petals and any other flowers that they could find on short notice. He barely registered Newt telling the Gladers to please stand for the bride. Gally’s eyes flitted over his bride’s simple wedding attire. A white shirt and white skirt and her hair braided with lovely wild flowers. He couldn’t have thought she could’ve looked more beautiful if she tried. It was simple, but elegant and Imagine wore it well making every eye in the Glade turn to her in awe. Her big brown eyes soon found his and tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. 

Imagine’s eyes scanned her best friend’s wedding attire and took in his almost clean white long sleeved shirt covered with a loose flannel shirt over it and a pair of dark cargo pants and his infamous black steel toed boots. He was breathtakingly handsome and she enjoyed looking at him every moment that it took her to walk down the rather long aisle. She made it to their makeshift altar just in time for both her and Gally to see the sun set completely over the horizon for the last time before they were married. Thomas reached out a shook Gally’s hand firmly in his own before he handed off his sister to her new life partner. Imagine took a deep breath and handed her small bouquet of wildflowers back to her brother who had gathered them with immense care only a few minutes before. Thomas’s hands were shaky when he took hold her own just for a moment before forcing himself to let go and let her move on to her new life. 

“Imagine…” Gally breathed out as his beautiful bride turned to him and he took her small hands in his own, clutching them for dear life. She was his life. His lifeline to a future that only they could determine. Together they would make history as the first married couple of the Glade and the most beautiful love story of this entire experiment. “Shall we begin?” Newt asked gently as he looked between the two. Both Gally and Imagine nodded in agreement as they turned to face him but never let go of one another, not even for a second. Both were scared out of their minds. Both didn’t know what to expect or where to go from here. But both knew that their love would keep them together. Keep them strong in whatever they faced from here on out. Newt began the made-up ceremony that they had decided on a few weeks ago. None of them had remembered anything about weddings in the outside world so they were going strictly from their few fuzzy memories and whatever they could come up that would be suitable for this occasion. “Gally, do you take Imagine to be your wife, life partner and the keeper of your heart, mind, body and soul?” Newt asked as Gally’s eyes flickered down to his brides who looked up at him in a state of pure awe and adoration. “I do.” He said as he smiled down her, tears blurring his beautiful vision of her. “And do you Imagine, take Gally to be your husband, life partner and the keeper of your heart, mind, body and soul?” Newt asked as he and Gally and everyone else waited for the response of the young bride who seemed to contemplate it only for a second before she answered in a confident tone. “I do.” She breathed out making Gally’s heart nearly stop beating in his chest. Those words were all he needed. She was all he needed. And in just a moment, she would become his wife, best friend and would join with him as his soulmate until the end of time. “Then by the power vested in me, and in the union of the Glade I pronounce you both, husband and wife. Gally you may kiss your bride.” And all at once the Glade broke out into screams and cheers as Gally took his new wife into his arms and dipped her low towards the ground as he kissed her with everything he had. Imagine felt her heart flutter in her chest as Gally’s lips touched down on her own. And a longing start to form, in other regions of her body now that they were no longer forbidden. “Congratulations, you two. None of us could’ve seen a better pair to be married here for the first time.” Newt said as he sniffled and clung to Thomas who had rejoined them and the rest of the Gladers as the surrounded the newly married couple with well wishes and congratulations of their own. 

“We did it. We’re finally married.” Imagine said as her voice shook with emotion when looking up into the face of not only her best friend and soulmate but now her husband. “That we did. And we’ll do more as soon as we bloody get out of here.” Gally whispered in her ear making her blush brightly and the Gladers to break out into more cheers. Her brother scowled at them both but didn’t say a word as the Glader’s joked and cheered about their impending wedding night that would happen almost as soon as they left the celebrations. Darkness had now fallen over the Glade and the only lights that surrounded the Gladers was the fire light from the fire in the bonfire pit and hundreds of lanterns lit brightly from the inside, lighting their way into the night. But just as Gally was about to lead his new bride over to the fire pit, the ground began to rumble, shake and he nearly fell over as he clutched his bride to his chest. “What the hell is happening?!” Imagine yelled up at him as they both dropped to the ground in a massive heap. Gally looked around them and noticed that every other Glader was on the ground as well and the lights seemed to have gone completely pitch black in the entire Glade. The rumbling stopped for a moment before an eerie silence fell over them all. And then it started. The hell that they never could’ve imagined. All at once the lights came on and blinded them as shots began in every direction hitting every single one of them. Gally and Imagine watched in horror as armed guards stormed into the Glade and fired into the Glader’s making each one drop into a dead faint on the Glade’s hard ground. It was then that she felt it. A large pin prick that seemed to spread throughout her shoulder. She looked down and saw that a bloody spot was left where what looked like a dart with some sort of liquid seeping out of it was falling down next to her. “Imagine! No!” Gally cried out weakly as they both began to lose all consciousness. As the two fell down next to one another, in a last ditch effort to keep them together, Gally grabbed his wife’s hand and held to it tightly as the room began to spin and fade around them. “I love you, Immy.” He breathed out just as darkness overtook them all for the first time in a long time. 

End Of Book One 

Epilogue

Marcus ran into the Glade carrying his own launcher, as he searched desperately for his daughter, her brother and their friends amongst the many, many Glader’s who were being lifted and taken out of the room quickly on long stretchers. They may have only been hit with tranquilizers darts, but the shock to their systems would be a lot and he knew that he had to find them sooner rather than later. “Marcus! There you are.” Paige exclaimed as she too came over carrying her own launcher. She was dressed more causal than he had seen her in years in a simple black shirt and black cargo pants. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and the artificial lights of a sun that never existed glistened off of her round glasses that sat on the bridge of her pale nose. “Did you find them yet?” She asked and he could only shake his head No as they began to go deeper into the Glade and search for their children who now had become lost in all the chaos. “There! There they are!” She cried out as she and Marcus hurried over to the gardens where they found that both Gally and Imagine lay unconscious along with Newt and her brother surrounding them in a protective circle underneath what looked like a poorly built makeshift altar. Marcus dropped down next to Imagine, Thomas and Newt and placed a hand one a time on each of their necks checking their pulse quickly. “They seem to be doing just fine. I told you not to worry.” Paige exclaimed as she checked her own son’s pulse for any irregularities. When they both found none, they signaled for several stretchers to be brought over to evacuate the last of the group out of the large room. “Be careful. They just were married for God’s sakes.” Marcus gritted out as two of Wicked’s lab workers hoisted both Gally and Imagine on one large stretcher and began to wheel them out of the room. “I want both of them and Thomas and Newt all together in one room. Don’t you dare separate them.” He ordered as the workers wheeled away his newly married daughter, her husband, her brother and his long time lover. He then turned and lent a hand to Paige to help her off the floor as they took one more look around the Glade that had now been emptied completely. The farm animals and anything else that would be useful in the future had also been evacuated and moved for safe keeping. But as they stood in the now silent room, both of them couldn’t help but look around at all they had created in a state of awe and wonder. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? It’s a shame that it’s going to be destroyed.” Paige said quietly as she placed a gentle hand on her long time friend and now new family member’s shoulder. Marcus nodded with a solemn expression, taking a few minutes himself to say goodbye to all that they had built and accomplished over the years. “It’s time for a new start. Time for them to finally have lives in a safe environment. Where they can grow and flourish under our proper guidance.” He murmured as they both turned their backs on what they had once thought was their greatest creation and went to join the ones that really were their greatest creations of all. “Indeed. We’ll get them all transported safely to the new compound as soon as possible. First I want each of them looked over for any illness or injuries. Then we’ll take it from there.” Paige said as Marcus nodded in agreement. As they made their way through the many twists and turns of the Wicked’s main compound hallways, both were deep in thought. Hoping and praying that they would be forgiven once again for uprooting their children and their friends only to be placing them into yet another uncertain environment where neither of them knew if they would flourish or fail. And in that moment, the Glade disappeared. From sight, from mind and all that was left was the core of Glade. The heart and soul. The young bride and groom that would be the last hope for a new generation of world leaders and their friends who would help them every step of the way. 

End of Epilogue


End file.
